Das Jahr des stillen Wandels
by EleSangregius
Summary: Alena hat etwas, das sich viele Mädchen in Hogwarts wünschen dürften: Ihr bester Freund ist ExTränkemeister Severus Snape. Doch als Dieser zunehmends in Bedrängnis gerät, droht ihre Freundschaft an etwas Simplen zu scheitern: ungeplanten Gefühlen.
1. Erfüllte Drohungen

Name: Das Jahr des stillen Wandels: Something I Love

Genre: Drama / Romance

VIPs: Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Alena Steel, Albus Dumbledore

Chaps: 33

abgeschlossen: Ja

Sequel: Something I Lost (in progress)

Author: Elèija eCirnelle Sangregius

Disclaimer: _All persons, locations and names from the HP books and movies belong to J.K.Rowling. Alena Steel thereas belongs to me alone. Sections of text belonging to other people are marked and related to them._

Über reviews freue ich mich tierisch, auch wenn es kritische sein sollten ;)

Elè

**Kapitel 1**

**Erfüllte Drohungen**

Minerva McGonagall hastete durch die Gänge in Richtung der Kerkereingänge. Vor den Fenstern der Eingangshalle tobte mit neu gewonnener Heftigkeit der Sturm. Eines der kleinen Bleiglasfenster war zerbrochen und als sie auf dem nassen Boden davor ausrutschte, gelang es ihr nur mit Mühe, ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Leise fluchend lief sie weiter.

Warum konnte sie nichts tun? Endlich war das Mädchen gefunden worden und sie musste wie ein Laufbursche durch das Schloss hasten um ihn zu Hilfe zu holen! Minerva spürte eine wahnsinnige, unerklärliche Eifersucht in sich aufkochen.

Ihr smaragdgrüner Umhang flatterte hinter ihr her, als sie mit schnellen Schritten in den Gang einbog, der hinunter zum Zaubertrankraum führte. Entschlossen ging sie daran vorbei und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das dahinterliegende Büro.

Wie immer, wenn sie sein Büro betrat, wunderte es sie, dass der Zaubertranklehrer Arbeits- und Wohnbereich nicht getrennt hatte, sonder den rückwärtigen Raum lieber als Lager benutzte.

Snape saß in einem der Sessel am Kamin, ein kleines Buch in der Hand. Als er sie eintreten hörte, sah er erstaunt auf.

„Minerva! Was bringt Sie dazu, mir die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit zu erweisen?" seine Worte waren wie immer gut gewählt, aber ohne die übliche Schärfe.

„Ich wurde beauftragt, Sie zu holen, Severus." Sie war sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihrem Gesicht keine Regung ansehen zu lassen. Er sollte nicht denken, dass sie dies gern tat.

Snape sah sie wiederum erstaunt an, fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach. Sie wartete bewegungslos, bis er seinen Umhang angezogen hatte und verließ dann ohne ein Wort den Raum, um denselben Weg zurück zu gehen, den sie gekommen war. Er folgte ihr, schloss jedoch bald zu ihr auf.

Er sprach während des ganzen Weges nicht ein einziges Wort.

Merkwürdig. Sonst ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Schüler seines Hauses bei irgend etwas besser gewesen waren als die Gryffindors und gerade in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien hatte die Slytherinmannschaft Hufflepuff im Quidditch geschlagen und somit noch vor Gryffindor die Führung um den Pokal eingenommen. Sie hatte seitdem kein Wort des Hohns von ihm gehört.

Verstohlen sah sie zu ihm herüber. Er wirkte verschlossen und eine unbekannte Sorge hatte tiefe Falten in sein Gesicht gegraben.

Sie durchquerten schweigend die Eingangshalle, in der noch immer der Sturm in einem sinnlosen Kampf gegen Tür und Fenster anrannte. Minerva überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie ihn auf die Pfütze aufmerksam machen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Die Vorstellung, dass Severus Snape ausrutschte, erfüllte sie mit einer Art grimmigen Genugtuung.

Doch obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck mehr wie der eines Schlafwandlers wirkte als wie der eines wachen Menschen, tat er es nicht.

Nebeneinander hasteten sie durch die Gänge, bis plötzlich neben ihnen eine leise Stimme erklang.

„Minerva, Severus, da sind sie ja."

Dumbledore stand in einem Gang zu ihrer Linken und wies mit auffordernder Geste auf die offene Tür hinter sich.

Der Krankenflügel war jetzt in der Sommerferien genauso leer wie das restliche Schloss, bis auf ein paar Lehrer, die meist auch in den Ferien blieben, war keiner hier. Selbst Madam Pomfrey hatte ihre Sachen gepackt und war nach Hause gefahren.

Das einzige belegte Bett war das direkt neben der Tür.

Darauf lag in unnatürlich starrer Haltung ein Mädchen von etwa siebzehn Jahren, dessen rotbraune Locken sich stark von ihrer blassen Haut abhoben. Das Leben schien fast völlig aus ihr gewichen zu sein.

Ihr Anblick gab Minerva einen Stich ins Herz und als Dumbledore zur Seite trat, so dass auch Snape sie sehen konnte spürte sie mehr, dass sie es hörte, wie er neben ihr scharf die Luft einzog.

Sie wandte den Kopf, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie in seinen Augen etwas zerbrach.

In diesem winzigen Augenblick stürmten eine Flut von wirren Gedanken auf sie ein, doch ehe sie dieselben ordnen konnte, unterbrach sie Dumbledores Stimme.

„Hagrid hat sie am Waldrand gefunden. Es scheint so, als hätte sie die letzten anderthalb Wochen im Wald verbracht." Snape stand wie immer mit hoch erhobenem Kopf da, wirkte aber gleichzeitig so elend, dass sie trotz aller Rivalität das Verlangen spürte ihn zu trösten.

„Noch lebt sie," brachte sie mühsam hervor. Ihre Worte bewirkten das, was sie sich nicht zu tun im Stande gesehen hatte: der Funke in seinen Augen flammte wieder auf und seine Gestalt straffte sich.

„Ja." Dumbledores Stimme war so sanft wie immer. „Aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Ebenso wenig wie Madam Pomfrey. Sie ist vergiftet worden." Seine hellen blauen Augen ruhten auf der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Meisters der Zaubertränke.

Einem endlosen Moment lang passierte nichts, dann glitt Snape mit einer raschen, fast übereilten Bewegung an ihr vorbei zum Bett und hockte sich hin, noch immer ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Aufmerksam studierte er das Gesicht des Mädchens, fühlte ihren Puls und beobachtete einen Moment lang wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, dann sah er zu Dumbledore auf.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, Schulleiter." Snapes Antwort klang ungewohnt förmlich, doch sah er den Direktor kein weiteres Mal an, ehe er vorsichtig das Mädchen hochhob und ging.

Minerva hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, seit sie sein Büro verlassen hatten. Wieder spürte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl von Ablehnung in sich aufsteigen, dass der Slytherin in ihr erweckte, seit sie sich kannten.

„Albus, hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Ich meine, immerhin ist sie nicht in seinem Haus!"

Dumbledore hatte sich an Poppys verlassenen Schreibtisch gesetzt und sah sie über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg an.

„Ja."

Zweifelnd und in keinster Weise beruhigt sah sie ihren alten Freund an.

_Wenn sie stirbt, dann habe ich vollends versagt_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unten im Kerker saß Snape neben seinem Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Seine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie hier vor ihm lag, war so groß, dass sie sich in seinem Bauch zu einem großen Knäuel verdichtete, das ihm das Denken enorm erschwerte. Dennoch rasten seine Gedanken im Kreis um dieses eine Thema: Was tun?

Doch obwohl er wusste, dass ihm jede Bewegung seinerseits als Provokation ausgelegt werden würde, konnte er nicht einfach abwarten. Nichts zu tun hieße, das Mädchen um seiner eigenen Sicherheit willen zu opfern, und so sehr seine Gegner auch darauf bestanden, dass er fähig war zu töten, war Severus Snape kein Mensch, der dies konnte. Und erst recht nicht in diesem Fall.

Das Mädchen war nicht abgemagert, auch hatte er trotz eingehender Untersuchung keine Verletzung gefunden, die eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gerechtfertigt hätte. Aber sie reagierte nicht auf alle seine Versuche, sie zu wecken. Er hatte probehalber ihre Lider angehoben, doch nicht einmal ihre Pupillen reagierten auf den Lichteinfall. Ihr Herz schlug ebenso, wie sich ihre Brust mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, doch entgegen den Bemühungen ihres Körpers schien ihr Geist bereits sehr weit weg zu sein. Ein weiterer Tag hätte gereicht, um auch den letzten Faden zwischen Körper und dem, was die meisten ‚Seele' nannten, zu zerschneiden, so dass ein lebendiger, aber vollkommen leerer Körper zurückgeblieben wäre.

Seufzend erhob sich der Meister der Zaubertränke und begann, das Gegenmittel zu mischen. Den Gedanken, was passieren können hätte, wenn er es nicht selbst gewesen wäre, der das Gift gebraut hatte, das ihr verabreicht worden war, schob er rigoros beiseite.

Die Frage war nur, wie der Attentäter an den persönlichen Vorrat des dunklen Lords gekommen war.

Die Attentäterin!, korrigierte er sich grimmig, war er sich doch bereits sicher, zu wissen, wer hinter dem Verschwinden des Mädchens steckte.

Er hatte Bellatrix Drohungen bei ihrem und Narzissas Besuch nicht ernst genommen. Er hatte auch keinen Grund dazu gehabt, denn einen direkten Angriff auf seine Person durfte kein Todesser wagen und ihm stand niemand nahe genug um sich als Druckmittel benutzen zu lassen.

Das hatte er zumindest angenommen. Bis Alena verschwunden war.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich der Sturm gelegt und die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten die Ländereien rund um das Schloss in ein goldenes Licht. Die großen Fenster in der Eingangshalle waren übersät mit Tausenden von kleinen Wassertropfen, in denen sich das Licht brach und einen Schleier von Regenbogenfarben über den Boden warf. Unter der kleinen zerbrochenen Einzelscheibe war eine langgezogene Pfütze entstanden.

Obwohl Alena schon längst hätte aufwachen sollen, hatte sie sich noch nicht bewegt.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf eine Abhandlung über Giftpflanzen an den Küsten des Indischen Ozeans, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas davon aufzunehmen. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Woher wusste Bellatrix von Alena? War sie allein oder hatte sie Hilfe gehabt? Eigentlich hätte sie allein nicht an das Mädchen herankommen können. Es musste jemanden innerhalb Hogwarts geben, der ihr half.

Aber wie sollte er es schaffen, Alena zu beschützen, wenn er noch nicht einmal genau wusste, vor wem?

Eine leichte Bewegung auf dem Bett riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Alena drehte sich im Schlaf auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in die Kissen

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und machte für den Moment jeglichen anderen Gedanken überflüssig.

Selbst wenn sie immer noch schlief, war es inzwischen der gesunde Schlaf der Erschöpfung und nicht länger die todesähnliche Lähmung, in der sie zuvor gefangen gewesen war.

Endlich konnte er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Und obwohl alles gut gegangen war, verging eine weitere Stunde, bis er aufstand um Minerva Bescheid zu sagen.

Er wollte noch ein bischen Zeit mit Alena, die er nicht teilen musste.

Auch wenn er in diesem Fall nicht viel davon hatte.


	2. Family found?

**Kapitel 2**

**Family found?!?**

Auch Minerva fiel es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Vor ihr lag ein leerer Bogen Pergament. Erst jetzt, wo Alena in Gefahr schwebte, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie wenig sie sich in den letzten vier Jahren um ihre Nichte gekümmert hatte.

Fiona, verzeih mir. Ich habe nicht das getan, was ich dir versprochen habe.

Ihre jüngere Schwester hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, ihre Nichte in ihre Obhut zu nehmen, wenn Alenas Vater etwas passieren sollte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie sterben würde. Denn so weit die Heilkunst in der Welt der Zauberer auch gekommen war, Krebs zu bekämpfen war ihnen noch immer nicht möglich.

Verärgert hob sie den Kopf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Die anderen Lehrer wussten, dass sie es hasste, während der Arbeit gestört zu werden und obwohl Ferien waren, hatte sie doch viel zu tun.

Ihr Ärger verflog, als Snape ihr Büro betrat. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, aufzuspringen, doch sein zufriedenes Gesicht beruhigte sie.

„Es geht ihr gut, Minerva. Sie schläft." Der Umstand, dass seine Bewegungen die alte Ruhe und lässige Arroganz zurück gewonnen hatten und dass in seiner Stimme wieder der altbekannte Spott mitschwang, zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen mussten. „Ich werde gehen und dem Schulleiter eine Eule schicken. Vielleicht kann er direkt aus London wiederkommen."

Sie konnte nur nicken.

Als Snape verschwunden war, blieb sie noch einen Moment lang sitzen, dann stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Wenn sie mit Alena reden wollte, dann sollte sie es jetzt zumindest versuchen.

Entgegen ihren Erwartungen fand sie Alena aufrecht im Bett sitzend vor, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Obwohl Minerva die Tür besonders leise geöffnet hatte, hob das Mädchen den Kopf gehoben und lächelte schwach. Ihr Lächeln verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht Snape war, der hereingekommen war.

Rasch schloss die Hexe die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich aufs Bett. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie Alenas Hand.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, es geht dir gut." Alena sah starr geradeaus und befreite ihre Hand aus der unerwünschte Umklammerung.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Jetzt wandte ihre Nichte den Kopf und sah sie unter ihren Locken heraus an. „Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues," antwortete sie mürrisch.

Minerva erschrak, als sie hörte, wie viel Ablehnung in der Stimme ihrer Nichte lag. Dennoch wusste sie darauf keine Antwort. Es stimmte, sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Alena allein zurechtkommen würde und hatte überdies gar nicht gewusst, wie sie sich einem jungen Mädchen nähern sollte.

Snape ersparte ihr die weitere Suche nach einer Antwort, indem er hinter ihr die Tür öffnete.

Minerva erhob sich hastig von seinem Bett.

„Severus, entschuldigen Sie, ich musste mich einfach selbst davon überzeugen, dass es Alena gut geht."

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht gelang. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Und es war nicht schön.

Ohne sich von Alena zu verabschieden machte sie einen entschiedenen Schritt auf die Tür, und damit gezwungenermaßen auch auf Snape, zu.

Er entgegnete nichts, sondern nickte nur und trat beiseite, so dass sie an ihm vorbei den Raum verlassen konnte. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um, doch der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen hinderte sie daran, noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Snape starrte noch einen Moment lang auf die geschlossene Tür, dann wand er sich wieder zu Alena um.

Sie fühlte seine dunklen Augen auf sich ruhen und irgendwann wurde ihr unter seinem Blick unwohl. Zögerlich lächelte sie ihn an, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Er schüttelte nur leise dem Kopf, wie um einen unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen." Seine Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu, dennoch versuchte Alena, sich zu widersetzen. Entrüstet schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich hab doch grad erst geschlafen." Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, hielt aber inne, als Snape die Hand hob.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren, Alena." Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als ob ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht husche, doch als sie genauer hinsehen wollte, fielen ihr bereits die Augen zu.

Ihr weiterer Protest ging in bleierner Schwärze unter.

Schwer atmend verbarg Snape sein Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Warum hatte schon dieser kurze Moment, in dem Alena wach war, ihn so seiner Fassung beraubt, dass er sich gezwungen sah, dem Mädchen mentale Gewalt anzutun?

Er, der nie die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor, wurde vollkommen hilflos angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Herz vor Freude hüpfte, weil es Alena gut ging!

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Bellatrix war imstande, Alena immer weiter zu bedrohen, wenn sie erst merkte, dass es ihn tatsächlich traf. Er musste mit Draco sprechen und herausfinden, ob er seiner Tante geholfen hatte herauszufinden, was der Schulzögling ihm bedeutete.

Gegensätzliche Emotionen durchzuckten ihn praktisch gleichzeitig, jede einzelne von ihnen stark genug, um ihm Bauchschmerzen zu verursachen. Das Resultat war, dass er sich ausgelaugt und verbraucht fühlte, so als sei er gerade eine sehr lange Strecke gelaufen.

Schwerfällig stand er auf. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, das sich nun wieder in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte, verließ er leise sein Büro. Er musste wenigstens versuchen mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, wenn er schon jetzt in den Ferien nichts weiterführendes unternehmen konnte, und wenn er Glück hatte, dann war der Schulleiter bereits aus London zurück. Immerhin waren die anderen Schüler nicht im Schloss, so dass eine Panik angesichts dieses Übergriffes vermieden werden konnte. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Alena eine normale Schülerin wäre, deren Eltern sich pausenlos um sie sorgten, und sie während der Schulzeit verschwunden wäre.

So hatten sich die Menschen, denen die Sorge das Herz zusammenschnürte, immerhin auf dieses Schloss beschränkt.

Dumbledore musste auf seinen Besuch gewartet haben, denn er hatte kaum die Hand gehoben, um zu klopfen, als er bereits die Stimme des alten Zauberers vernahm.

„Herein, bitte." Etwas verwirrt öffnete Snape die Tür. Seit wann konnte Dumbledore durch Türen sehen?

Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Augen auf ein Stück Pergament geheftet, welches vor ihm auf der Tischplatte ausgebreitet war. Es war die kurze Notiz, die Snape vor noch nicht einmal einer Viertelstunde abgeschickt hatte.

„Severus." Dumbledore wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als er aufsah und seinen Zaubertränkelehrer erkannte. „Ich hatte mit deinem Besuch gerechnet. Setz dich." Er wartete, bis Snape sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte und kam dann ohne weitere Vorrede sofort zum eigentlichen Thema. „Ich nehme an, du konntest das Gift identifizieren?" Der Schulleiter blickte ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg ernst an.

Snape nickte angespannt. „Ich habe es schließlich selbst gebraut.", antwortete er scharf.

Dumbledores Blick verschleierte sich einen Moment lang, als er angestrengt nachdachte. Dann nickte der Schulleiter, noch immer tief in Gedanken, ehe er den Blick wieder auf seinen Meister der Zaubertränke richtete und sich mit einem Ruck wieder in die Gegenwart holte.

„Ich nehme auch an, dass du Alena untersucht hast und weißt, wie sie das Gift bekommen hat." Er hob seinen Zauberstab - seine schwarze und bis auf die Knochen zusammengeschrumpfte Zauberstabhand gab Snape wie immer einen kurzen und scharfen Stich im Herzen - und ließ ihn einmal kurz durch die Luft peitschen. Ein silberner Umriss erschien in der Luft, der an den Rändern zerfaserte und den Eindruck machte, höchst instabil zu sein.

Alenas Kopf und Schultern. Sie wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und ihre Locken teilten sich im Nacken, so dass die kleine kreisrunde Wunde gut zu sehen war, die direkt dort saß, wo sich die einzelnen Wirbel der Halswirbelsäule durch ihre helle Haut abzeichneten. „Eine vergiftete Nadel direkt ins Rückenmark. Unter anderen Umständen raffiniert, nicht aber, wenn einem Magie zur Verfügung steht." Er fixierte Snape, ganz so, als erwartete er eine Reaktion. „Es gibt einfachere und sauberere Wege in unserer Welt, einen Menschen zu töten. Ebenso wie Gifte, deren Gebrauch zum sofortigen Tod unseres Zöglings geführt hätten."

Er schwang den Stab ein weiteres Mal, woraufhin der nebelhafte Schemen wieder verschwand und wandte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck Snape zu.

„Warum dieser Aufwand? Und warum ist sie wieder hier?" Der Schulleiter lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hände zusammen.

„Sie sollte nicht sterben. Dieses Gift," Er ging bewusst nicht näher darauf ein, um welches Gift es sich genau handelte, „führt normalerweise direkt zum Tode der vergifteten Person. Nur wenn es direkt ins Zentralnervensystem gelangt, bewirkt es eine Lähmung des Geistes." Dumbledore sah ihn interessiert an und so fuhr Snape fort in seinen Ausführungen. „Wenn die vergiftete Person zum Zeitpunkt der Vergiftung schläft, dann wird der Schlaf immer tiefer, weil sich der menschliche Teil immer weiter von ihr entfernt. Das bedeutet, dass irgendwann ein Zustand erreicht ist, in dem der Körper nur noch eine leere Hülle darstellt. Er ist in diesem Zustand zwar nahezu unsterblich,weil er nicht mehr altert, aber es gibt auch keinerlei Möglichkeit, ihn wieder zu beleben." Snape zögerte, ehe er weitersprach. „Bis heute dachte ich, dass es nur zwei Menschen gäbe, die von dieser speziellen Wirkung wussten – den Dunklen Lord und mich. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich getäuscht." Die letzten Worte presste Snape förmlich heraus. Selbst jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, einzugestehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass er unvorsichtig gewesen war.

Dumbledore nickte langsam und bedächtig. „Das macht es noch deutlicher. Es ist ein Warnung." Er erhob sich. „Die Frage ist nur, an wen? Und von wem?"

Etwas in Snape wollte aufschreien, wollte alles erzählen, von Bellatrix Drohungen, als Narzissa und sie ihn aufgesucht hatten, davon, dass Alena der Mensch war, dessen Verlust ihn am Härtesten treffen würde, und dass Sirius Blacks Cousine dies offenbar herausgefunden hatte und nun versuchte, ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Aber die wachsende Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er zeigte, dass Bellatrix ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, verband sich mit seinem Stolz, der ihn schon so oft daran gehindert hatte, eine Schwäche einzugestehen, und versiegelte seine Lippen. Selbst hier, im Angesicht des einzigen Menschen, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen würde, wagte er es nicht, über seine Vermutungen, seine Ängste zu sprechen. Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit die skrupellose Todesserin gehen würde, ebenso wenig wie er wusste, was sie eigentlich bezwecken wollte. Offenbar wollte sie ihn nicht nur warnen, sondern auch zu etwas anderem zwingen, auch wenn sie noch mit keinerlei Signal zu verstehen gegeben hatte, was das sein könnte.

Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als Snape antwortete, er wisse es nicht.

Als Snape endlich wieder in seinem Büro ankam, schlief Alena noch. Ihre rotbraunen Locken hatten sich um ihr Gesicht gelegt und verbargen die dünne weiße Narbe direkt unter ihrem Haaransatz, die als einziges von dem Flugunfall übrig geblieben war, der ihren Vater Alexander getötet hatte.

Schweren Herzens setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Es würden nicht ewig Ferien sein und er hatte in der letzten Zeit praktisch nichts geschafft. Als er den Kopf wandte, um zu sehen, ob Alena sich inzwischen bewegt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die sternförmige Narbe auf ihrem linken Handrücken und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie Alena, schon mit elf Jahren ein Wildfang, in ihren ersten Sommerferien in Hogwarts versucht hatte, die peitschende Weide zu überlisten. Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Splitter entfernt, doch Alena hatte mit nicht zu erschütterndem Trotz darauf bestanden, die Wunde auf dem normalen Weg heilen zu lassen. Es war ihre Art und Weise gewesen, mit dem Verlust ihrer Eltern fertig zu werden.

In diesem Moment war Snape auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Ihre Willensstärke und ihr Bestreben, in allen Menschen das Gute sehen zu wollen, hatten ihn beeindruckt, so dass er sich zu dem Mädchen hingezogen fühlte, obwohl sie nicht einmal in seinem Haus war und noch dazu mit Minerva McGonagall verwandt.

Sie war seine Familie geworden, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, was eine Familie eigentlich ausmachte.


	3. Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten

**Kapitel 3**

**Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten**

Alena hörte, dass Severus den Raum betrat, fand es allerdings bequemer, die Augen nicht zu öffnen, sondern sich weiter schlafend zu stellen. Sie fühlte sich zerschlagen und schläfrig, so als hätte sie den ganzen Tag gearbeitet. Wieder spürte sie, dass Sev sie ansah, ehe er seufzte und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lauschte sie dem Kratzen seiner Feder auf dem Pergament, seinem gelegentlichen Brummen, wenn er eine besonders interessante Zeile in dem Schriftstück gefunden hatte, dass er gerade durcharbeitete, bis sie irgendwann das Gefühl hatte, sogar sein Kopfschütteln hören zu können.

Das Kratzen der Stuhlbeine auf dem Boden zeigte ihr an, dass er wohl endlich fertig geworden und aufgestanden war. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Alena ein wenig, drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit.

Er saß jetzt entspannt in einem seiner breiten Sessel, ein Bein angezogen, völlig versunken in ein kleines Buch mit dunkelrotem Einband. Wie schon so oft wünschte Alena, dass sie nicht die Einzige wäre, die ihn so sehen konnte; ein ganz normaler Mann, nicht der übermäßig strenge parteiische Lehrer, den die normalen Schüler kannten.

Snape liebte Wilde, hatte seine Bücher schon als Kind verschlungen; dennoch konnte er heute keine Befriedigung in seinen Worten finden. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, dass er über den Rand des Buches zum Bett hinüber schielte in der Hoffnung, dass Alena sich bewegte.

Dann, plötzlich, blitzte es in ihrem Gesicht auf. Der Schein der Kerzen, die in Haltern an der Wand staken, schien in den Augen des Mädchens wider.

Dennoch bewegte sie sich nicht.

_Dieses kleine Biest!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln verkneifen musste. _Wie lange liegt sie schon da und beobachtet mich?_

Betont laut seufzend schlug er sein Buch zu und erhob sich. Das schmale Kabinett, in dem er seine Bücher aufbewahrte, enthielt auch zwei Flaschen alten Rotwein. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, zögerte er einen Moment lang.

_Soll ich sie tatsächlich öffnen?_, überlegte Snape kurz, griff dann nach einer der grünen Weinflaschen und öffnete sie. Er hasste es, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und trank deswegen nur sehr selten Alkohol. Das wiederum hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass er auch nicht besonders viel vertrug und auf keinen Fall allein eine ganze Flasche Wein trinken konnte.

Während sich die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in ein langstieliges Weinglas ergoss, spürte er Alenas Blick auf sich ruhen.

_Warum bewegt sie sich nicht einfach?_, überlegte er, inzwischen verärgert. _Verdammt, ich kann sie doch nicht ewig hier behalten!_ Irgendwann wurde er unruhig und so setzte er die Flasche ruckartig wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

_Andererseits, wenn sie hierbleibt – Severus Snape, sie ist nicht deine Gesellschafterin, ermahnte er sich streng. Außerdem hast du es lange genug allein ausgehalten, also was soll jetzt dieses plötzliche Geheule von Einsamkeit?!?_

Obwohl es in seinem Kopf vor gegensätzlichen Überlegungen schwirrte, gelang es Snape sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er wieder zurück zu seinem Sessel ging, sich darauf niederließ und die Beine überschlug. Er hatte zwar lange darauf gehofft, dass Alena irgendwann wieder da sein würde, aber dennoch störte ihn, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Du kannst aufhören, dich schlafend zu stellen, Alena." Bedächtig nahm er einen kleinen Schluck Wein und ließ ihn in seinem Mund hin und her rollen.

Er war wirklich gut.

Er hätte die Flasche nicht öffnen sollen, sondern auf einen Moment warten, in dem er ihn besser genießen konnte.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Was hinderte ihn denn im Moment daran, seine Konzentration auf den Wein zu richten? Er hatte sich doch noch nie durch Alena gestört gefühlt.

In diesem Moment öffnete Alena die Augen gänzlich. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich schläfrig. Sein Magen machte einen Hüpfer und plötzlich verging ihm der Appetit auf den Wein schlagartig.

Einen Moment lang schien Alena nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wurde rot und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Darf ich aufstehen?", murmelte sie zerknirscht.

Snape nickte mit unbewegter Miene. So ganz war der Anflug von Verärgerung noch immer nicht verschwunden. „Du hast zwar gerade mehrere Tage lang gelegen, aber wenn du meinst, dass du das musst, versuch es ruhig.", antwortete er trocken, wandte sich mit einem spitzen Lächeln ab, nahm einen weiteren Schluck und setzte dann das Glas ab.

„Ich werde es dir zumindest nicht verbieten."

Alena warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, warf dann entschlossen die Decke zurück, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, setzte sich auf und war auch schon auf den Beinen. Genauso schnell wäre sie auch wieder auf dem Boden gewesen, denn ihre Beine gaben sofort unter ihr nach.

Snape hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Alena es tatsächlich versuchen würde, doch wie so oft schon hatte er nicht mit ihrem Trotz gerechnet. Blitzschnell sprang er auf, stieß gegen sein Weinglas, und hielt das Mädchen fest. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie nahe sie beieinander standen und er zuckte zusammen.

Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab, ehe er sich wieder umwandte, um zu sehen, was aus seinem Wein geworden war.

Einen Moment lang starrte er nur wie hypnotisiert auf dem dunkelroten Fleck, der sich unaufhaltsam auf dem hellgrauen Teppich ausbreitete.

„Verdammt," entfuhr es ihm. Ehe er jedoch sich in Richtung seines Glases bewegen konnte, war der Fleck auch schon verschwunden. Verblüfft wandte er sich wieder um.

Alena grinste ihn etwas verlegen an, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Er lag dort," sie nickte in Richtung des Regals neben dem Bett. „Gib mir meinen wieder und ich brauch ihn nicht mehr."

Wortlos zog er ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihr.

Snape stand auf und blickte abschätzend auf sie herab.

„Du kannst nicht laufen," stellte er trocken fest. „Also muss ich dich tragen." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Wieso? Wo willst du hin?"

„In den Krankenflügel. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben und Poppy wird noch heute Abend wiederkommen."

„Aber warum nicht? Ich bin gerne hier!" Alena sah ihn ungläubig an und einen Moment lang kam er ehrlich in Versuchung, ihr zu sagen, dass sie bleiben könnte. Er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Alena hatte gesagt, sie sei gerne hier!

_Natürlich ist sie gerne hier, sonst wäre sie gar nicht da, du Hornochse!_, sagte er sich noch im selben Moment ärgerlich.

„Es geht nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch. Automatisch legte Alena ihm den Arm um die Schultern und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Das Mädchen in den Armen schritt er so schnell er konnte den Korridor entlang. Sie schmiegte sich schläfrig an ihn und mit einem Mal hatte er Angst, dass sie sein wie rasend schlagendes Herz hören könne.

In seinem Kopf wirbelte es wild durcheinander.

_Ich muss irgendetwas tun! Das nächste Mal wird sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein. Das nächste Mal werde ich ihr nicht mehr helfen können und alles wird zu spät sein. Das nächste Mal..._, Snape unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Es würde kein nächstes Mal geben, dafür würde er sorgen.

Selbst wenn er sich dazu mit aller Macht würde zwingen müssen.


	4. Streit

**Kapitel 4**

**Streit**

Es war fast eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie in den Krankenflügel gekommen war. Minerva hatte jeden Tag stundenlang bei ihr gesessen, Sev jedoch hatte sie nicht einmal besucht. Er war zwar im Krankenflügel gewesen – sie hatte ihn mit Madam Pomfrey reden gehört – aber nie bei ihr.

In den ersten zwei Tagen hatte sie immer wieder versucht, sich zu beschäftigen, doch sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab länger als fünf Minuten halten. Obwohl sie sich völlig gesund fühlte, gehorchte ihr Körper ihr nicht und so hatte sie es aufgegeben.

Seitdem war sie ganz auf ihre Tante und ihre Besuche angewiesen. In den ersten Tagen hatten sie mehrere lange Gespräche geführt, die sie einander um einiges näher gebracht hatten.

Alenas Vater Alexander war nur wenige Wochen bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war gestorben und so hatte sie das Mädchen anfangs von allen abgekapselt.

Minerva jedoch hatte sich, nachdem ihre anfänglichen Annäherungsversuche abgewiesen worden waren, nie wieder um ihre Nichte bemüht, sondern sie nur von Weitem beobachtet. Das war von Alena leider als Desinteresse missgedeutet, als sie wieder mehr auf ihre Umwelt einging, so dass die Beiden sich nie wirklich nahe gewesen waren.

Morgen würde der Unterricht wieder anfangen, und Madam Pomfrey hatte Alena erlaubt, heute Abend wieder aufzustehen. Sie würde die ganze nächste Woche über täglich zweimal einen Stärkungstrank nehmen müssen, doch immerhin konnte sie die Ankunft der anderen Schüler, die heute Abend aus den Ferien kommen würden, miterleben.

Wie schon die Tage zuvor lag Alena da und sah aus dem Fenster, als sich die Tür ihres Zimmers öffnete. Ihr Kopf flog herum, doch ihr Lächeln wurde etwas gezwungen, als sie ihre Tante erkannte.

„Du wartest immer noch, nicht wahr?" Minerva schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ja," antwortete ihre Nichte knapp, doch immerhin drehte sie sich nicht sofort wieder weg.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, legte die Hexe die Kleidungsstücke, die sie über den Arm trug, ab.

„Ich habe dir frische Kleidung mitgebracht. Poppy meinte, ich sollte dir beim Aufstehen helfen."

Vorsichtig schlug Alena die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf, noch immer in Gedanken versunken.

„Warum hat er mich nicht besucht?" Die Frage klang traurig und kam so leise, dass Minerva sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. Einen Moment lang wusste sie weder wer gemeint war, noch was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Vielleicht hat er keine Zeit." Entschlossen zog sie ihre Nichte hoch. Das Mädchen ließ es willenlos geschehen, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Er hatte noch nie eine Woche lang keine Zeit für mich."

Schweigend fuhr Minerva fort, sie anzuziehen, doch innerlich begann sie, sich Sorgen zu machen. Noch nie hatte sie Alena so apathisch erlebt.

„Dann geh doch zu ihm und sprich mit ihm. Ich bin sicher, dass es einen Grund für sein Fortbleiben gibt." Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, erhellte sich die düstere Miene des Mädchens.

Sie nickte.

„Ich schicke den Trank in deinen Schlafsaal." Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn schnipsen. Die Flasche mit dem Stärkungstrank auf dem Nachttisch verschwand.

Alena jedoch hatte sich schon umgedreht und war schon auf dem halben Weg zur Tür.

Resignierend schüttelte Professor McGonagall den Kopf.

Sie wird noch einmal ernsthaft verletzt werden, wenn sie weiter so gedankenlos mit ihren Sympathien um sich wirft., schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Denn so ganz traute sie Severus Snape nicht.

Snape war gerade damit beschäftigt, eines der Regale in seinem Büro auszuräumen, als Alena hereinkam. Er wandte nur kurz den Kopf, dann fuhr er fort, die großen, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glasbehälter hin und her zu schieben, jedoch nicht länger mit einem wirklichen Ziel vor Augen. Sein Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Hallo, Sev."

Wieder wandte er nur kurz den Kopf und sah sie abschätzend an, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu wandte, allerdings war es ihm nach wie vor nicht wirklich möglich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er eigentlich gerade tat.

„Hallo." Er versuchte, so desinteressiert wie irgend möglich zu klingen.

„Sev, warum warst du nicht einmal bei mir?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen scharfen Beiklang.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit. Ich werde im nächsten Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und muss deswegen umziehen." Krampfhaft starrte er auf die undefinierbaren Dinge, die in dem Zylinder vor ihm schwammen.

„Was soll das?!?" Jetzt klang sie ehrlich wütend und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht länger ein kleines Mädchen war, dass sie mit ihm sprach wie mit einem Gleichgestellten. Dennoch versuchte er so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen, als er antwortete und fragte: „Was?"

„Das zum Beispiel!", fauchte sie. „Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, von diesem Podest herunter zu kommen?!?"

Frustriert warf Alena sich auf einen seiner Sessel und starrte ihn wütend an.

Zum ersten Mal drehte er sich vollends zu ihr um. Ihr Blick traf ihn tiefer, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so angesehen, so voller unterdrückter Wut – noch nicht einmal in ihrer ersten Zaubertränkestunde, in der sie sich furchtbar gestritten hatten.

„Alena, was ist los? Ich hab zu tun, wie du vielleicht siehst." Er versuchte, ebenfalls wütend zu werden, fühlte sich aber so schuldig, dass es ihm nicht so richtig gelingen wollte.

„Sev, was hast du? Was soll dieser ganze Zirkus? Hab ich irgendwas Ansteckendes, oder warum willst du mich auf einmal loswerden?"

Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, schienen durch ihn hindurch zu sehen und brachten ihn soweit, dass er unwillkürlich hervorstieß: „Ich will dich nicht loswerden!"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Brauen zusammengezogen, das ganze Gesicht eine grimmige Maske.

„Ach? Dann gibst du dir aber alle Mühe, mich das Gegenteil wissen zu lassen!" Zum ersten Mal bekam Snape ihre scharfe Zunge zu spüren. Er hatte schon oft miterlebt, wie einem ahnungsloser Mitschüler oder auch ihrer Tante dies passiert war, aber nie hatte er selbst darunter leiden müssen.

Plötzlich wurde er selbst wütend, mit einem Mal war er erfüllt von einer glühend heißen, roten Wut, die ihm fast die Sicht raubte und ihn alle Rücksicht vergessen ließ.

„Wenn Sie so mit mir sprechen, Miss Steel, dann überlege ich mir doch noch mal, ob es nicht besser wäre, Sie loszuwerden!" Snape war selbst erschreckt, wie kalt seine Stimme klang und Alenas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Vor Schreck blieb ihr die Sprache weg, ehe sie sich wieder fing und ihn erneut wütend anfunkelte.

„Ist das jetzt der neue Umgangston?!?"

Snape drehte sich wieder um und kletterte die wenigen Stufen herunter, bis er neben Alenas Sessel auf dem Boden stand. Ohne ein Wort, ja fast ohne sie anzusehen, eilte er an ihr vorbei.

Ihre Stimme wurde für einen Moment weich, fast flehend. „Warum kannst du nicht normal mit mir reden, Sev?!?"

Obwohl er sich in diesem Moment hasste, ergriff er den Türknauf und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

„Und wenn das Alles ist, Miss Steel, dann bitte ich Sie zu gehen; Ich habe zu tun!"

Seine Wut kühlte genauso schnell ab, wie sie gekommen war. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich leer und müde. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hoffte, dass Alena es nicht bemerkte.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn weiter entsetzt an, ehe sie langsam, wie hypnotisiert, nickte und aufstand. Abgehackt, mechanisch, fast wie eine Aufziehpuppe, ging sie langsam an ihm vorbei hinaus.

Snape wartete gerade noch, bis Alena draußen war, ehe er die Tür zuschlug.

„Verdammt!" Mit großen Schritten eilte er zum Bett und warf sich darauf.

„Verdammt!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und begann, auf die Bettdecke einzuschlagen.

Warum bin ich nur schon wieder so wütend geworden?!? Ich wollte Alena doch nur etwas auf Abstand halten, nicht ganz und gar mit ihr brechen!

Die Wut, die ihn erfüllt hatte, flammte erneut auf. Diesmal jedoch wandte sie sich vollends gegen ihn selbst. Er hatte es kaputt gemacht, wieder einmal hatte er sich den einzigen Menschen zum Feind gemacht, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Warum? Er wusste es selbst nicht.

Plötzlich beschlich ihn eine leise Angst. Wenn Alena fort war, dann wäre er wieder ganz allein. Verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war lange genug allein gewesen, er würde es wohl kaum ohne sie nicht schaffen.

Dennoch hatte er ein Ziehen in der Brust, dass ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und ihn nicht frei atmen ließ.

Das Zuschlagen der Tür hinter sich nahm Alena kaum zur Kenntnis.

Ohne ein Wort hervorbringen zu können durchquerte sie auch das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie jedoch den Flur erreichte, begann sie zu rennen so schnell sie konnte. Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung rannen ihre Wangen herab.

Was soll das? Was hab ich nur getan, dass er so abweisend ist?

Sie rannte durch die Gänge, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Erschöpft ließ Alena sich entlang der Wand zu Boden gleiten.

Noch immer liefen Tränen ihre Wangen herab und versickerten in ihrem Schal.

Sie hatte sich zwar geärgert, dass Sev sie nicht besucht hatte, aber das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Obwohl sie schon schon mehrere Male verschiedener Meinungen gewesen waren, hatten sich aber noch nie wirklich gestritten, noch dazu ohne dass sie einen Grund erkennen konnte.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Mary und Layla waren zwar gute Freundinnen, aber Sev war für sie immer ein Zufluchtsort gewesen. Zu ihm hatte sie immer gehen können, egal was passiert war. Sollte das jetzt plötzlich vorbei sein? Und, diese Frage ließ sie nicht mehr los, was war passiert, dass er sie plötzlich so kalt behandelte?


	5. Wieder allein

**Kapitel 5**

**Wieder allein**

„Mary!" begeistert rufend lief Alena auf ihre Freundin zu. „Mary, da bist du ja endlich! Layla ist schon lange da!" Freudig erregt fiel sie ihr um den Hals.

„Endlich ist hier wieder jemand! Es war so langweilig ohne euch."

Alena hängte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein und schlug den Weg in die große Halle ein, wo jetzt das Festessen beginnen sollte. Verwundert sah Mary sie an. „Was ist mit Sev und Nachtschatten? Sonst habt ihr euch doch immer herrlich amüsiert ohne uns." Schuldbewusst sah Alena zu Boden. Nachtschatten, der herrliche graue Araberwallach, den ihr Hagrid geschenkt hatte, hatte sie schon seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht gesehen.

„Sev spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Zumindest nicht wie mit einem normalen Menschen." Sie grinste Mary schief an. „Aber jetzt komm, ich hab keine Lust, mir die Laune von so einem Mistkerl verderben zu lassen."

Leicht befremdet sah Mary ihre Freundin an, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, denn in diesem Moment erreichten sie die Große Halle und Alena riss sich von ihr los, um Emily Stern und Sarah McAran, die beiden anderen Ravenclaw-Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang, zu begrüßen.

Langsam legte sich die Unruhe über der Menge an Schülern, die sich lachend und schreiend begrüßten. Am Lehrertisch hatten sich bereits alle Lehrer versammelt, nur Snape war noch nicht dort. Mary und Layla grinsten sich an, als er endlich die Halle betrat, offenbar in Eile und mit dem üblichen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Layla stieß Alena sanft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, aber Alena reagierte nicht. Auch Snape eilte an ihrem Tisch vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Verwundert sahen sich ihre Freundinnen an. Mary lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihr herüber. „Alena, was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, dass hab ich dir doch schon mal gesagt!" antwortete sie gereizt. „Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir und ich habe nicht vor, ihn dran zu hindern." Gezwungen lächelnd wandte sie sich Layla zu. „Layla, wo ist Rashid?" Laylas Bruder Rashid Ibn Sina, der in Alenas Augen einfach unverschämt gut aussah, war ein Jahr unter ihnen und ab heute im sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts.

Layla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag mich nicht, kurz nachdem wir auf dem Bahnhof ankamen, war er bereits von lauter kichernden Mädchen umgeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er die bis jetzt wieder losgeworden ist." Sie wandte sich ihrem Essen zu, nicht ohne Mary einen zweifelnden Blick zu zu werfen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Mary und Layla an diesem Abend endlich aufhörten, Alena auffordernd anzusehen und sie in Ruhe lesen ließen. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie die Einzige, die in ihrem Schlafsaal noch wach war. Obwohl sie es eigentlich hasste, von den anderen abgeschottet zu sein, schloss sie heute die Vorhänge um ihr Himmelbett.

Es war vollkommen still, nur der Wind strich um das Schloss und war selbst hier zu hören.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich entspannt hatte und die gespielte Fröhlichkeit, die sie den gesamten Abend über getragen hatte, von ihr abfiel.

Mit einem Mal standen ihr wieder Tränen in den Augen und sie fühlte sich furchtbar elend.

Ihr war bis jetzt noch nicht klar gewesen, was es eigentlich bedeutete, wenn Sev nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Immer, selbst mitten in der Nacht, hatte sie zu ihm gehen können, wenn sie sich schlecht gefühlt hatte. Jetzt war sie, zum ersten Mal seit sie sich vom Tod ihrer Eltern erholt hatte, ganz allein.


	6. Streit II

**Kapitel 6**

**Streit II**

Snape fürchtete sich vor den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er die Siebtklässler unterrichtete, und war ansonsten noch übellauniger als sonst.

Die einzigen Schüler, die nicht unter seiner schlechten Laune zu leiden hatten, waren merkwürdigerweise diejenigen, die daran die Hauptschuld trugen.

Wann immer er den Raum betrat und die Schüler siebten Klasse warten sah, befiel ihn auch jetzt noch, nach über einem halben Jahr ohne Alenas Gesellschaft, eine Schwermut, die es ihm unmöglich machte, seine normale Unterrichtsweise voller kleiner Fiesheiten und versteckter Unfähigkeitsbezichtigungen fortzuführen – und seinen Triumph zu genießen, dass er endlich Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war.

Doch während Alena in den ersten Wochen nach ihrem Streit noch elend und unaufmerksam gewirkt hatte, war sie jetzt eine ganz normale Schülerin, die still mitarbeitete und nicht auffällig wurde. Doch, jetzt steckten Alena und Layla die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Alenas Lächeln zog ihm das Herz zusammen.

Seit dem Streit war sie nicht einmal bei ihm gewesen, um zu fragen, was los war. Vielleicht hatte er seine Rolle in ihrem Leben überschätzt. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war nur gut so, sonst wäre es noch viel schwerer geworden.

Dennoch musste er sich zusammennehmen, um einen unberührten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, als er die Beiden ermahnte. Er wusste, dass die beiden Mädchen nicht mehr Lärm gemacht hatten als alle anderen Schüler, allein an ihrem Verhalten hatte er erkennen können, dass sie sich nicht mit dem Unterricht beschäftigten, dennoch bereitete es ihm ein nahezu diebisches Vergnügen

„Miss Steel, Miss Ibn Sina, es wäre nett, wenn Sie meinen Ausführungen folgen würden, anstatt sich über ihre privaten Angelegenheiten zu unterhalten. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Seine Stimme war aalglatt und kalt, genau wie er es gewollt hatte.

Befriedigt sah er ihre Köpfe herumfliegen. Was ihn jedoch verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Alena rot wurde, ehe sie die Augen wieder auf ihr Pergament sinken ließ.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, verabschiedete Alena sich von Layla.

„Sag Rashid, dass ich gleich komme. Ich hab hier noch eine kleine Sache zu besprechen."

Sie nickte, noch immer wütend über den ungerechtfertigten Punkteabzug, in Richtung von Snapes Büro, wohin er sofort nach Stundenende verschwunden war.

Als alle anderen verschwunden waren, durchquerte sie schnellen Schrittes den Raum und das angrenzende Büro. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie verwirrt stehen, so sehr unterschieden sich diese Räumlichkeiten von denen , die Snape zuvor bewohnt hatte. Der erste Raum war nicht länger alles in einem, sondern reines Arbeitszimmer, die Wände bedeckt von den Regalen, die früher im Lagerraum gestanden hatten. Alena nahm sich zusammen, versuchte, die Dinge, die in einigen der großen Glasbehälter schwammen, zu ignorieren und betrat dann ohne anzuklopfen das Wohnzimmer.

Snape saß in einem seiner Sessel, den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er sah so erschöpft aus, dass sie für einen Augenblick fast vergaß, weshalb sie hier war.

„Das war unfair, weißt du?" Erschrocken fuhr er hoch.

„Was machst du denn hier?!" Alena ignorierte ihn und fuhr wütend fort. „Wir sind immer ruhig in deinem Unterricht – und das liegt nicht dran, dass der Stoff so spannend ist! Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du uns nicht gehört haben kannst."

Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. Es war seine letzte Stunde für heute gewesen und jetzt hatte er eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben wollen.

_Warum muss sie gerade jetzt auftauchen? Gerade jetzt, wo ich das Gefühl hatte, das Richtige getan zu haben?!?_

„Alena, ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, aber was auch immer es ist, mach es kurz. Ich bin ziemlich müde und muss eigentlich noch eine ganze Klasse Aufsätze korrigieren."

_Und bitte frag mich nicht nach dem Grund für mein Handeln, sonst ist alles umsonst gewesen._

Seine Stimme hatte so einen definitiv genervten Beiklang, dass sie ihn eigentlich unmöglich ignorieren konnte. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihr doch.

„Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich getan habe oder getan haben soll, dass du mich nicht mehr als Menschen, sondern nur noch als Schülerin siehst, fände ich es doch besser, wenn du nicht nur wegen deiner Abneigung mir gegenüber meinem Haus Punkte abziehen würdest!" Alena funkelte ihn wütend an. Als er nicht reagiert, wurde ihre Stimme weicher. „Sev, sag mir doch endlich, was passiert ist! Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du mein bester Freund warst?!" Sie sah ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf fragend an, fast bittend.

„Es ist nichts passiert." Er hatte den Kopf wieder zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen, damit er das Mädchen nicht ansehen musste.

„Warum können wir dann miteinander über alles sprechen, wirklich alles, und im anderen Augenblick kannst du mich noch nicht mal ansehen?!?" Jetzt klang sie ernsthaft verzweifelt.

„Was hab ich denn getan? Hab ich mich so sehr verändert, als ich nicht da war, ohne es zu merken? Gib mir doch wenigstens einen Anhaltepunkt, damit ich es wieder rückgängig machen kann! Sev, ich will wieder mit dir reden können!"

_Verdammt, nicht du hast dich verändert, noch nicht einmal ich habe es, die Situation hat sich geändert. Ich kann dich noch nicht einmal ansehen. Weil ich sonst genau wüsste, dass es mir nicht reicht, dich nur anzusehen. Weil ich dich um mich haben will, so wie früher._ Er wollte es herausschreien, beherrschte sich jedoch, während sich seine Gedanken immer schneller im Kreis drehten. _Ich bringe dich in Gefahr, DU bringst dich in Gefahr, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Denn wenn du noch weiter sprichst, dann werde ich dir antworten müssen._ Snape spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle über sich entglitt, wie sein Herz die Führung vor seinem Gehirn übernahm. Entschieden sträubte er sich dagegen und schwieg weiter beharrlich.

Enttäuscht sah Alena auf ihn herab. „Wenn du nichts dazu zu sagen hast, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe," sagte sie bitter. „Rashid wartet sicher immer noch auf mich."

Eifersucht überflutete Snape und entriss ihm jetzt vollends die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, seine Zunge. Er setzte sich kerzengerade hin und schlug die Augen auf. „Rashid Ibn Sina?! Der kleine Gryffindor-Bruder von Layla?!"

„Ja, Rashid Ibn Sina!" Sie klang genervt

„Warum sollte der auf dich warten?" Ehrliche Überraschung klang in seiner Stimme.

„a) weil er jetzt eine Freistunde hat, b) weil ich jetzt auch eine Freistunde habe, c) weil er seit inzwischen fast sieben Monaten mein fester Freund ist. Genug Gründe?" Alena hatte sich wütend in der Tür umgedreht.

„Seit sieben Monaten? Alena, wieso weiß ich nichts davon?!?" Für einen Moment rutschte er in den leicht gereizten Ton zurück, den er früher in einer solchen Situation gebraucht hatte.

„Vielleicht, weil du in diesen sieben Monaten ebenso wie in den zwei Monaten davor nicht einmal auch nur einen Moment lang den Eindruck gemacht hast, als würde es dich interessieren, was ich mache.", zischte Alena und machte ihm wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es nicht mehr so wie früher war. Jetzt drehte sie sich wieder um und wollte hinausgehen, blieb aber in der Tür noch einmal stehen und warf ebenso harsch über die Schulter zurück: „Ein Anfang wäre es, mal wieder mit mir zu sprechen, anstatt dass du dich ausschweigst. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir zuzuhören. Und noch weniger dazu, mit mir zu reden."

Dann war sie verschwunden.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Snape, kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war. Wieder hatte er anders reagiert, als er es gerne getan hätte. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es besser war, wenn das Mädchen nicht an ihn gebunden war, ebenso wenig wie er an sie.

Doch in Teil von ihm hatte gesehen, wie verbittert Alena ausgesehen hatte, als sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Darüber hinaus brodelte die Eifersucht noch immer in ihm, kochend heiß und schmerzhaft.

Rashid! Der Junge war ein Gryffindor, niemand würde es merken, wenn er ihn ein bischen quälte...

Aber wozu? Alena war für ihn verloren, so oder so.

Müde ließ Snape sich in einen seiner Sessel sinken, das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben.

Warum machte er sich immer noch Gedanken um dieses Mädchen?

_Ganz einfach_, fuhr es ihm bitter durch den Kopf, _sie hat mir einmal so viel bedeutet wie kein anderer Mensch zuvor, einfach als Mensch, vor dem ich nur ich selbst sein konnte, nicht als Frau. _

Oder doch?

Er konnte es nicht sagen, hatte es nie sagen können. Er hatte immer nur befürchtet, war sich seiner selbst nie sicher gewesen.

Aber nachdem er sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, jegliches Gefühl auf ihrer Seite, freundschaftlich oder nicht, zu zerstören, hatte er geglaubt, dass es ihm wohl ebenso gehen müsste.

Das war nicht der Fall. Alena war immer noch das, was für ihn einer Familie am Nächsten kam. Sie war für ihn Tochter und kleine Schwester zugleich und ihr Verlust schmerzte, auch wenn er ihn selbst verschuldet, ja ihn sogar gewollt hatte.


	7. Nachtschatten

**Kapitel 7**

**Nachtschatten**

Rashid saß ziemlich verschlafen beim Frühstück. Sie waren gestern Abend bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und er hatte nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.

Gähnend nahm er sich Müsli und stieß James in die Rippen. „Gibst mir mal die Milch?"

James blickte auf ihn herab. „Wohin, ins Müsli oder über den Kopf zum Aufwachen?" Sein bester Freund schien wie immer hellwach und grinste amüsiert, als er dem Mauren Milch in seine Müslischale goss.

Rashid grummelte eine Antwort und begann geistesabwesend sein Müsli zu löffeln. Immer wieder sah er zum Ravenclaw-Tisch hinüber, wo Alena zwischen seiner Schwester und Mary saß. Sie wirkte wesentlich wacher als er es war und schien sich gerade eifrig mit Layla zu beraten, was sie mit einem gerade empfangenen Brief machen sollten.

„Hey Sina, was starrst du da so rüber?" Eine Hand traf ihn im Rücken und er verschluckte sich an seinem Essen.

Mit hochrotem Kopf und fuchsteufelswild tauchte Rashids Kopf wieder aus seiner Frühstücksschale auf.

„Oa Steve, mach nicht am frühen Morgen schon son Terror!" Steven McGallafrey, seines Zeichens größter Gryffindorschüler ever, hatte ihm einen ‚freundschaftlichen Klaps' gegeben.

„Schon gut, schon gut, reg dich ab." Steven setzte sich neben James und begann, sich Ei aufzuladen. „Ich bin nur neidisch, weil du so eine süße Freundin hast." Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und auch Rashids Laune hob sich wieder etwas.

„Kommt einer von euch nachher mit Quidditch spielen?" Jetzt war auch Fhyr Divión, der letzte Gryffindorjunge ihres Jahrgangs, aufgetaucht. Wie immer sah er total verwuschelt und durcheinander aus und grinste breit. Seine roten Haare standen wild ab und James, der mit glatt gekämmten Haaren und akkurat sitzender Schuluniform beinahe das genaue Gegenteil des etwas verrückten Fhyr darstellte, schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Gerne, aber meinst du nicht, dass du dich vorher mal kämmen solltest, Fu?" Fhyr zuckte die Achseln.

„Lohnt sich nicht. Geht beim Fliegen eh alles wieder verloren."

Auch der blonde Riese wollte gern etwas fliegen und so wurden Zeit und Treffpunkt festgelegt.

James jedoch sah Rashid fragend an.

„Was ist mit dir? Kommst du auch?"

„Vielleicht. Alena will zu Nachtschatten. Wenn dann noch Zeit ist, komm ich noch zu euch."

Rashid erhob sich, verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging hinüber zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

Alena und Layla überlegten immer noch, was sie am Besten auf den Brief antworten sollten, den Layla heute morgen von einem Hufflepuffjungen zugesteckt bekommen hatte, als Rashid auftauchte.

„Da ist mein Brüderchen." Layla nickte in seine Richtung und grinste etwas schief. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Freundin mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder zusammen war, würde es wahrscheinlich nie tun. „Der will dich bestimmt abholen."

Alena stand auf, verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen und ging mit Rashid zusammen nach draußen.

Als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikamen, steckte ihr Besitzer seinen zottigen Kopf aus der Tür, um zu sehen, wer da vorbeilief.

„Ach ihr seids. Na denn, ers grad hinten." Er wies mit dem Kopf zum Waldrand.

„Ist Silver auch da?" Die Einhornstute begleitete Nachtschatten meist und kam oft sogar mit bis zum Waldrand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Hat sich aber ohnehin rar gemacht in letzter Zeit. Kommt noch nich mal an, wenn ich im Wald bin."

Hagrid verschwand wieder im Inneren seiner Hütte und Alena ging weiter zu dem Verschlag im Garten, in dem Nachtschatten den Winter verbracht hatte.

Rasch zog sie die Schulrobe aus und schnappte sich Putzzeug und Zaum. Ihre Reitkleidung hatte sie schon morgens unter die Schuluniform gezogen.

Rashid war schon ein Stück in den Wald gegangen und kam gerade wieder heraus, den kleinen grauen Wallach neben seiner Schulter.

„Er hat offenbar schon gewartet. Er stand einfach da und sah mich an." Lachend klopfte er dem Tier den Hals.

Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Alena, mit kräftigen Strichen Schmutz aus dem silbergrauen Fell zu bürsten. Anbinden musste sie den Wallach nicht, es war noch nie nötig gewesen.

Nachtschatten wandte den Kopf nach hinten um ihr zuzusehen und setzte ihn auf ihrer Hüfte ab, die Augen geschlossen. „Alte Schlafmütze." Spielerisch zog Rashid den Wallach am Ohr und er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Dankbar lächelte Alena ihn an und gab ihm einen raschen Kuss. Nicht nur hatte Rashid nichts gegen das Pferd, er verstand sich auch gut mit ihm und konnte mit ihm umgehen.

„Da seid ihr ja schon zu zweit!", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

Als sie mit dem Putzen fertig war, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. Das saubere Fell glänzte im Sonnenlicht und die hellen Flecken mit denen das Pferd übersäht war, waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Sie hob die Trense vom Boden auf und streifte sie dem Araber über den Kopf. Wie jedes Mal schüttelte er sich unwillig, als sie seine kleinen Ohren für einen Moment einklemmte.

Alena stellte sich neben seine Schulter, holte kurz Schwung und sprang auf seinen Rücken.

Rashid trat zurück und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Ich geh wieder hoch ins Schloss. Vielleicht geh ich auch noch zu den anderen Gryffindors, die wollten Quidditch spielen."

Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.


	8. Merkwürdiges Flugobjekt

**Kapitel 8**

**Merkwürdiges Flugobjekt**

Alena genoss es, auf dem Pferd zu sitzen. Nachtschatten war aus seiner schläfrigen Stimmung herausgekommen und kaute jetzt erwartungsvoll auf dem Gebiss.

Die Sonne schien, es war ein wunderbarer Samstagmorgen und es würde vermutlich noch etwas dauern, bis es so warm wurde, dass sie nicht länger unterwegs sein konnten.

Über dem Quidditchfeld konnte sie einige verschwommene Figuren ausmachen.

Alena ritt ein wenig im Schritt am Waldrand entlang. Als sie jedoch den See hinter sich gelassen hatten, wendete sie ihr Pferd vom Wald weg und ließ ihn in einen leichten Galopp fallen.

Vor ihnen lag eine riesenhafte Grasfläche und so ließ sie Nachtschatten nach ein, zwei Galoppsprüngen einfach freien Zügel, damit er sein Tempo nach Belieben wählen konnte.

Snape hatte genug. Der Zusammenstoß mit Alena gestern hatte eine Woche voller Unliebsamkeiten und aufsässiger Schüler besiegelt. Jetzt wollte er nur noch raus.

Obwohl er noch eine Menge zu tun hatte und wahrscheinlich morgen gar nicht mehr zum Essen und Luftholen kommen würde, wenn er jetzt nichts tat, verließ er das Schloss durch einen Seiteneingang und machte einen Spaziergang.

Er war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da sah er in einiger Entfernung einen Reiter mit, wie es schien, ziemlich halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit vorbei jagen.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung. Eine weitere Begegnung mit Alena konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Minerva McGonagall stand oben in ihrem Büro am Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Schulgelände. Es war Mai und viele Schüler waren draußen und nutzten die ersten warmen Stunden, um zu fliegen oder zu faulenzen.

Am Wald konnte sie mit Mühe ihre Nichte und Nachtschatten sehen, dessen graues Fell sie zu einem Schemen unter Schemen machte. Jetzt bogen sie ab und überquerten die weite Fläche, die zwischen dem Wald und den nächsten Felsen lag. Nachtschatten fiel in Galopp, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend.

Minerva schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Alena war schon immer ein trotziges und unbeherrschtes Kind gewesen, dass sich nur ungern etwas vorschreiben ließ.

Eine andere Gestalt zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine große, in eine schwarze Robe gekleidete, die mit langsamen Schritten über die Grünfläche vor dem Schloss schritt; ganz so, als wäre sie in tiefen Gedanken.

Professor Snape! Draußen! An der frischen Luft. Sie sah noch ein zweites Mal hin, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

Hatte sie nicht. Was mochte Snape dazu bewegt haben, sich einmal außerhalb der Kerker beobachten zu lassen?

_Er muss sehr unter Stress stehen_, überlegte sie, _wenn er einen Spaziergang im Sonnenschein der Gesellschaft seiner geliebten Bücher vorzieht._

Aber es stimmte, in den letzten Tagen war er noch übellauniger und reizbarer gewesen als sonst.

Alena hatte von einem Streit erzählt, aber das war doch schon Monate her, fast ein ganzes Jahr. Also musste noch etwas anderes passiert sein.

Nur was?

Sie grübelte weiter, während sie beobachte, wie er stehen blieb und dann unvermittelt umdrehte, nicht aber zum Schloss zurückging. Zweifellos hatte auch er Alena gesehen, es musste also doch an ihr, dass er so schlecht gelaunt war.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Grübeleien zu verscheuchen.

Sie würde Alena fragen müssen, wenn sie herausfinden wollte, ob noch etwas passiert war, anders wäre es wohl schwierig.

Minerva setzte sich seufzend wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und begann ohne viel Enthusiasmus Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Alena nahm die Zügel wieder auf. Selbst wenn Nachtschatten lange laufen konnte, mussten sie noch zurückkommen, und ewig würden auch seine Kraftreserven nicht halten.

Der stahlgraue Wallach kam langsam zum Halten.

Alena ließ sich heruntergleiten und kraulte ihm die Stirn, was Nachtschatten schnauben und den Kopf an ihr reiben ließ.

Er atmete schwer, beruhigte sich jedoch langsam wieder. Alena ergriff den Trensenzaum mit der Rechten und zog ihn über die kleinen Ohren des Pferdes nach vorne herunter. Folgsam spuckte Nachtschatten das Gebiss aus und begann zu fressen.

Auch sie selbst war etwas außer Atem gekommen und so legte sie sich erschöpft auf den Rücken und beobachtete die Wolken.

Eine der Wolken hatte eine sehr merkwürdige Form. Als sie den Kopf wandte, um sie besser erkennen zu können, geriet noch etwas ganz anderes in ihr Blickfeld.

Erst nachdem sie länger darauf gestarrt hatte, erkannte sie es. Es war ein Besen, auf dem sich ein rothaariger Junge verzweifelt zu halten versuchte. Der Besen trudelte unkontrolliert in Richtung der Felsformationen, die das Gelände von Hogwarts begrenzten und bockte zwischendurch immer wieder heftig.

Als er näher kam, sah Alena, dass das Gesicht des Jungen verzerrt war vor Angst. Es war Fhyr.

Und wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah hatte er zu Recht Angst, denn dann würde er auf den Felsen aufprallen.

Entsetzt sprang Alena auf. Sie musste etwas tun, um Fhyr zu helfen. Mit fliegenden Fingern löste sie die Zügel von den Ringen den Gebisses und knüpfte eine Schlaufe in das eine Ende. Mit etwas Glück würde der lederne Riemen halten.

Den Rest der Trense ließ sie einfach liegen. Sie würde ihr ohnehin nicht von Nutzen sein, wenn die Zügel fehlten.

Alena wirbelte herum und pfiff nach Nachtschatten. Er hatte sich nicht weit entfernt und kam sofort angetrabt.

Die eben geknüpfte Schlaufe in der einen Hand griff sie mit der anderen in seine Mähne und sprang mit wild klopfendem Herzen auf seinen Rücken. Sie würde sich jetzt ganz auf ihn verlassen müssen.


	9. Fhyrs wundersame Rettung

**Kapitel 9**

**Fhyrs wundersame Rettung**

Snape folgte mit zusammengezogen Brauen dem Besen, der ihn soeben fast niedergeschlagen hätte, mit den Augen. Der Junge darauf, ein Gryffindor, schien kein besonders guter Flieger zu sein.

Der Besen schlingerte wild und machte mehrfach Anstalten, den Jungen abzuwerfen. Als er jedoch nach links ausbrach und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon sauste, ohne dass der Junge damit gerechnet zu haben schien, sah er nicht mehr länger zu.

Hier war etwas nicht richtig!

Leise fluchend lief er dem verrückt gewordenen Besen hinterher. Er musste die Sache im Auge behalten.

Als Minerva das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster sah, war Snape aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Dafür flog ziemlich direkt vor ihrem Fenster ein Junge im Zickzack herum.

Sie kannte den Jungen, er war in ihrem Haus, sechstes Jahr, und ziemlich gut mit Alenas Freund Raschid befreundet.

Sie stand auf und trat ans Fenster, um ihm zuzusehen.

Er flog gut, wenn auch etwas zu gewagt.

Kopfschüttelnd wollte sie sich schon wieder wegdrehen, als sie feststellte, dass Fhyr die Kontrolle über seinen Besen zu verlieren schien. Waren seine Zickzackflüge bisher immer noch geregelt gewesen, so wurden sie jetzt abgehackt und er schleuderte von einer Seite zur anderen.

Dann, plötzlich, sackte er ab und verschwand um eine Ecke des Schlosses aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Ihr erster Impuls war, hinunter zu laufen und zu sehen, ob ihm etwas passiert war, doch noch ehe sie diesem nachkommen konnte, tauchte der Besen wieder auf, jetzt wieder steigend und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um wenigstens Madam Hooch Bescheid zu sagen, tauchte eine weitere Person auf.

Snape.

Er lief hinter dem Jungen her, offenbar um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, denn sein Gesicht war alles andere als freundlich.

Mehr als Snape, der versuchte, jemanden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, würde niemand für den Jungen tun können. Minerva entspannte sich etwas und folgte mit flatterndem Herzschlag und aufmerksamem Blick den beiden unterschiedlichen Figuren.

Alena presste die Knie an den warmen Körper des Pferdes. Sie würden jetzt ihr einziger Halt sein.

Dann beugte sie sich vor. „Los, Kleiner, zeig mal, wie schnell du wirklich bist!"

Als hätte er sie verstanden, spannte Nachtschatten sämtliche Muskeln an, ehe er angaloppierte. Nur mit Gewicht und Beinen zu lenken war nicht so einfach und Alena war froh, dass sie es schon unzählige Male geübt hatte.

Vorsichtig lenkte sie den kleinen Araberwallach auf eine Bahn neben dem bockenden Besen.

Als sie in etwa gleich auf waren, richtete sie sich etwas auf.

„Fu, kannst du mich hören?!?"

„Ja." Fhyrs Gesicht hatte eine leicht grünliche Färbung angenommen und schon in diesem einen Wort konnte sie hören, wie viel Angst er hatte.

„Ich werd dir gleich eine Schlinge rüberwerfen. Du musst sie auffangen, hörst du?!?" schrie sie.

„Wie denn?!" Er klang ehrlich verzweifelt.

„Du musst den Besen loslassen, wenigstens mit einer Hand!"

„Das kann ich nicht!" schrie er, außer sich vor Angst.

„Du musst!" Hastig nahm sie die Zügel in die rechte Hand und drehte sich zu ihm, damit sie werfen konnte. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gleichgewicht gefährlich ins Rutschen geriet.

„Achtung! JETZT!" Sie warf die Schlinge herüber zu ihm. Fhyr griff danach, erwischte sie mit zwei Fingern – und ließ sie wieder fallen.

Sie rutschte noch ein Stück weiter. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann fiel sie vom Pferd.

„Mist!" Sie warf ein zweites Mal – diesmal blieb der Reimen an Fhyrs Fingern hängen.

„Halt sie bloß gut fest!"

Es waren noch ungefähr fünfzehn Meter bis zu den ersten Felsen, aber immerhin konnte der Besen jetzt nicht länger beschleunigen oder wieder aufsteigen.

„Du musst von dem Besen runter!" schrie Alena und zog den Besen etwas näher an sich heran. Wenn sie nicht bald anhielten oder abwenden, würden auch sie und Nachtschatten in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen.

„DAS GEHT NICHT!" Nackte Angst lag in seiner Stimme.

„Dann eben anders." Alena wickelte sich das Ende des Riemens mehrmals fest um die rechte Hand und beugte sich dann wieder nach vorne, so dass Nachtschatten sie hören konnte. „Ho, Kleiner. Du bist genug gelaufen. Ruhig, Kleiner, ruhig."

Nachtschatten wurde etwas langsamer und bremste somit glücklicherweise auch den Besen. Der Zügel schnitt schmerzhaft in ihre Handfläche, presste die Knochen zusammen und verschob sie gegeneinander, so dass ein stechender Schmerz bis in ihre Schulter hinaufschoss. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sie die improvisierte Rettungsleine noch etwas mehr an und brachte mit Mühe ein paar Worte hinaus.

„Pass auf, Kleiner, gleich musst du stehen." Mit der Linken, die sie bis jetzt in die Mähne des Pferdes gewickelt hatte, griff sie jetzt ebenfalls zu und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt, ihr ohnehin gefährdetes Gleichgewicht zu bewahren.

„Und ACHTUNG, Nachtschatten! HALT!" Sie warf sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht zurück und presste die Knie zusammen. Wenn der Wallach nicht reagierte, würde sie achtkantig herunterfallen.


	10. Geschafft!

**Kapitel 10**

**Geschafft!**

Wirklich verstand das Pferd sie und blieb abrupt stehen. Um ein Haar hätte der Schwung sie heruntergeschleudert, doch sie schaffte es gerade noch, auf der dem Besen abgewandten Seite abzuspringen.

Der Ruck, der folgte, als der Besen versuchte weiter geradeaus zu fliegen, riss ihr den Riemen aus der Linken und quetschte ihr fast die andere Hand ab. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, die sie entschlossen wegblinzelte.

Alena lehnte sich nach hinten, griff erneut mit beiden Händen zu und zog mit einem Ruck den Zügel an. Einen Moment lang fürchtete sie, er werde reißen.

Tat er auch.

Der Besen und Fhyr waren jedoch schon in einem Bogen vor Nachtschattens Nase herumgewirbelt und prallten mit einem hässlichen Knirschen und dem Geräusch von splitterndem Holz auf den Boden.

Fhyr hatte im letzten Augenblick die Hand vom Besenstiel gerissen und versucht sich abzustützen – mit dem Erfolg, dass sein Handgelenk dem Druck nachgegeben hatte.

Nachtschatten sprang zurück und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf, ging dann ein paar Schritte von Fhyr weg und blieb pumpend stehen.

Alena brach keuchend zusammen, den rechten Arm mit der Linken an sich gepresst. Das Ende des Riemens war noch immer fest um ihre Hand gewickelt, doch Schmerz und Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht, so dass sie nicht mehr tun konnte, als etwas daran herum zu zupfen. Jede Bewegung ihres rechten Armes verursachte höllische Schmerzen, die sich durch den ganzen Arm bis in den Brustkorb zogen. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt wenigstens nach Fhyr sehen müssen, aber sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Der Junge lag nur wenige Schritte entfernt inmitten der Splitter seines Besens auf dem Boden, sein gebrochenes Handgelenk umklammert, und schluchzte.

Ein leises Schwirren kündigte mehrere sich nähernde Besen an, doch Alena sah die Drei erst, als sie schon fast bei ihnen waren.

Neben Fhyr landeten zwei Flieger, ein weiterer setzte vor Alena auf.

„Fu! Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!" Steve war kalkweiß, was bei seiner Körpergröße beinahe lächerlich wirkte.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand los?" James kniete sich neben ihn, den Besen in der Hand.

„Alena!" Rashid fiel vor ihr auf die Knie, ebenfalls seinen Besen in der Hand haltend. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Wir haben gedacht, wir sehen ihn nie wieder!" Auch er war unter all seiner Bräune weiß. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Er streckte besorgt die Hand aus und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Alena schaffte es, die linke Hand zu heben und die Seine kurz zu drücken.

„Ich komme schon klar." Der rote Nebel lichtete sich langsam und mit einiger Mühe galang es ihr auch, die Tränen fortzublinzeln. „Kümmere dich um Nachtschatten. Er," sie holte keuchend Atem, „Er muss völlig fertig sein."

Der Wallach war schweißüberströmt. Mit hängendem Kopf stand er keuchend da, seine Flanken hoben und senkten sich in einem schier unglaublichen Tempo, während er unruhig mit Schweif und Ohren zuckte.

„Aber -"

Eine herrische Stimme erstickte Rashids Protest. „Sie haben Miss Steel gehört, Mr Ibn Sina. Kümmern sie sich um das Pferd!"

Snape war mit einem Mal da, sank neben ihr ins Gras, löste hastig die Lederschlinge. Darunter zog sich ein blutiger und verbrannter Streifen rings um ihre Hand und trennte die inzwischen blau angelaufenen Finger vom Rest der Hand, der angeschwollen und blass wirkte.

„Alena! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Bist du lebensmüde?!" Entsetzt blickte er auf ihre abgequetschte Hand.

Alena lächelte schwach und biss die Zähen zusammen.

„War ich schon immer, schon vergessen?" antwortete sie leise und gepresst. Obwohl die Situation wohl absurder nicht hätte sein können, war mit einem Mal die alte Vertrautheit wieder da, die Unbefangenheit, die jahrelang zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

Alena war beinahe so blass wie im letzten Sommer, als sie in diesem ausgestorbenen Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

Nur die Anstrengung hatte rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen. Schweißtropfen rannen ihr Gesicht entlang, vermischten sich mit Tränen und hinterließen glitzernde Streifen.

Mit einem Mal überkam ihn der Drang, sie zu küssen, so stark, dass er beinahe spüren konnte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.

Um sich abzulenken, sah er erneut nach ihrer Hand, ohne jedoch mehr zu sehen als beim ersten Mal. Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Jungen, der noch immer haltlos schluchzte, während seine Freunde hilflos daneben standen, und auf Rashid, der Nachtschatten langsam um sie herum im Kreis führte.

„Ihr müsst beide sofort in den Krankenflügel."

Er warf einen Blick auf Fhyr. „McGallafrey, sie nehmen Mr Divión. Ibn Sina, sie bringen das Pferd dahin zurück, wo es hingehört und sagen Hagrid Bescheid, damit er es im Auge behält. Blacksmith, sie bringen die Besen zurück zum Schloss."

Rashid wollte protestieren, schloss jedoch den Mund wieder, als er Snapes Blick sah.

Alena hatte die Augen geschlossen, unter ihren dichten Wimpern quollen noch immer Tränen hervor. Behutsam nahm er sie auf.

„Ich nehme Miss Steel."


	11. Family found!

**Kapitel 11**

**Family found!**

So schnell es ihr gelingen wollte, würdevoll die Treppe hinunter zu laufen, hastete Minerva nach unten.

Das Letzte, was sie von ihrem Beobachtungsposten im Fenster aus gesehen hatte, waren Snape und Steven McGallafrey gewesen, mit Alena und Fhyr in den Armen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, durchquerten sie gerade das große Portal und schlugen den Weg in Richtung des Krankenflügels ein.

Sie stürzte auf Snape zu. Alena schien bewusstlos zu sein, ihr blasses Gesicht hob sich überdeutlich von Snapes schwarzer Robe ab.

„Severus, was-?"

„Er hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen, das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Poppy wird das innerhlab von ein paar Stunden wieder hinbekommen. Aber Alena hat sich die Hand völlig abgequetscht und eine ziemlich schlimme Verbrennung. Außerdem wird sie sich zumindest die Schulter gezerrt haben. Sie muss möglichst schnell zu Poppy, oder ich weiß nicht, was sie noch für die Hand tun kann."

Fast eine Stunde später saß Snape regungslos in seinem Büro und starrte auf den dunkelroten Weinrest, der sich noch auf dem Boden seines Glases befand. Er schwenkte das Glas langsam im Kreis. Der rote Fleck schwappte hin und her. Ebenso taten es seine Gedanken, trudelten mehr oder weniger ziellos durch seinen Kopf und bescherten ihm einen ziehenden Kopfschmerz, der allerdings nicht stark genug war, um wirklich unangenehm zu werden. Das konnte aber auch mit dem Alkohol zusammenhängen.

Seit der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, hatte er unter strenger Beobachtung gestanden. Nicht nur der Lord hatte zu Beginn an seiner Treue gezweifelt, vor allem aus den Reihen der anderen Todesser hatte es offene Anfeindungen und sogar Drohungen gegeben.

Die Blacks, oder vielmehr, was von ihnen noch übrig war, waren gespalten. Narcissa hatte sich mit ihm schon immer ganz gut verstanden, was nicht zuletzt daran gelegen hatte, dass sie sich gemeinsam über Lucius und seine gelegentlichen Sauftouren aufregen konnten. Bellatrix hingegen hatte ihm von Anfang an misstraut und ihm offen gezeigt, dass sie der Meinung war, dass er dem Lord nicht mehr loyal gegenüber stand, oder es vielmehr niemals getan hatte.

Aber auch sie hatte ihn gewarnt, ehe sie Alena angriff. Er hätte sie schützen oder zumindest warnen können, wenn er gesehen hätte, dass sie für ihn einen wunden Punkt darstellte. Den Einzigen, um genau zu sein.

Aber wenn er jetzt wusste, dass es so war, dann würde er sie auch besser schützen können, oder etwa nicht?

Vielleicht hatte er überreagiert, als er darauf bestanden hatte, sich völlig von ihr abzuwenden.

Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg, Bellatrix von Alena fernzuhalten und dennoch mit ihrer Freundschaft, ihrer Gesellschaft leben zu können.

Ganz allein schaffte er es nicht mehr lange.

_Komisch_. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. _Früher ging es doch auch._

Als Alena wieder aufwachte, konnte sie gerade noch Madam Pomfrey hören, die Raschid wegschickte.

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber, Mr Ibn Sina, sie braucht Ruhe! Sie wird jetzt ersteinmal gar keinen Besuch empfangen." Die harsche Stimme der Krankenschwester wurde eine Spur weicher, als sie fortfuhr. „Kommen sie morgen wieder. Aber wenn sie wollen, können sie auf Mr Divión warten. Er braucht noch eine etwa halbe Stunde, dann kann er gehen."

Sie hörte Rashid eine Antwort grummeln und erwischte sich dabei, dass ein Teil von ihr erleichtert war, weil er nicht direkt zu ihr durfte.

Alena drehte den Kopf, um sich umzusehen – und erschrak.

Neben ihrem Bett saß Snape und beobachtete sie kritisch.

„Hast du mich erschreckt! Ich dachte, ich darf keinen Besuch haben."

Er lächelte schwach.

„Manchmal hat es seine Vorteile, ein Lehrer zu sein." Seine Stimme war genauso wie früher, ohne die Glätte und die Kälte der letzten Monate. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, während ihr Gehirn verzweifelt versuchte, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn noch gestern Abend gehasst hatte wie keinen Zweiten.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, wurde sein Gesicht schlagartig ernst. Als er weitersprach, schien es ihm schwer zu fallen, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich im letzten Jahr nicht gerade so verhalten habe, als lägest du mir am Herzen, Alena."

Alena sah ihn überrascht an. Er wirkte auf seltsame Art gequält und sah sie nicht an.

„Sev..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hör mir bitte erst zu. Ich habe gedacht, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns voneinander fernhalten." Alena runzelte die Stirn und wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch er brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Lass es mich erklären. Du bist nicht zufällig aufgegriffen und vergiftet worden. Es ist meine Schuld. Man hat mir gedroht und ich habe nicht reagiert. Du bist die einzige Person, die sich in Bezug auf mich als Druckmittel benutzen lässt. Ich wollte dich nicht länger in Gefahr bringen." Er zögerte. „Außerdem dachte ich bis Gestern, ich wäre dir nicht so wichtig," fügte er leiser hinzu.

Alena fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. „Sev..." Sie wollte die Hand ausstrecken, aber schon die kleinste Bewegung verursachte einen ziehenden Schmerz, der bis hoch in ihre Schulter reichte und sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Snape wusste aber offenbar, was sie vorgehabt hatte und stand auf, um seine Hand vorsichtig auf die ihre zu legen.

„Setz dich zu mir."

Behutsam setzte er sich auf ihr Bett, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihren Arm nicht zu bewegen. Alena rollte sich dicht neben ihm zusammen. Glück war in sie geflossen, Glück in solchen Mengen, dass sie beinahe das Gefühl hatte zu platzen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas genützt hätte. Wenn es einmal geklappt hat, dann werde ich immer eine Zielscheibe bleiben, egal wie wir uns verhalten. Man kann einen Menschen doch nicht komplett vergessen, weißt du." Sie lachte leise auf, ganz in Gedanken versunken. „Und ich hab mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich hab gedacht, es sei meine Schuld und ich hätte irgendetwas getan, über das du wütend wärst. Und dann," Alena zögerte. „Und dann wollte ich, dass du wütend wirst und mir dann vielleicht sagst, was eigentlich los ist. Gestern, da wollte ich dich einfach provozieren. Weil du so verdammt desinteressiert warst die ganze Zeit."

„Ich war wütend.", antwortete er leise, „Aber mehr wütend auf mich selbst als auf dich. Und auf Bellatrix. Auf diesen ganzen Mist," fügte er stumm hinzu.

Alena kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich hab dich vermisst, weißt du. Das war fast, als wärst du gestorben, so plötzlich warst du weg. Und dann hatte ich keinen mehr, mit dem ich reden konnte. Richtig reden, mein ich, nicht einfach bloß sich über irgendwas unterhalten."

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Anwesenheit. Sie hätte gern noch mehr gesagt, aber sie war so müde, dass sie schon bald wieder eingeschlafen war.

Alenas Hand lag warm in seiner. Erst nach geraumer Zeit wagte Snape wieder, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig hob er die andere Hand und ließ sie auf ihr Haar sinken. Er strich ihr Haar glatt, ließ die roten Locken durch seine Finger gleiten und genoss ganz das Gefühl des gegenseitigen Vertrauens.

Als er Alena im Gras hatte sitzen sehen, die verletzte Hand umklammert und tapfer die Tränen zurückhaltend, hatte er beschlossen, dass er nicht mehr länger ohne ihre Freundschaft leben wollte. Und er hatte beschlossen, sich den damit verbundenen Risiken zu stellen, welcher Art sie auch immer sein mochten.

Die erste Gefahr schien fürs Erste gebannt, denn entgegen seiner Gefühle draußen auf den Ländereien waren seine Gefühle jetzt ganz die eines stolzen Vaters.

Er musste schon lange so gesessen haben, als sich die Tür öffnete, denn es war bereits dunkel geworden.


	12. Überfordert

**Kapitel 12**

**Überfordert**

Minerva war zwar schon einmal bei Alena gewesen, seitdem sie in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, aber sie hatte ihre Nichte noch nicht wach gesehen und somit auch nicht mit ihr sprechen können.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie das zweite Mal in den Krankenflügel kam, und so gab Poppy ihr eine brennende Kerze mit der Bitte, die Leuchter im Krankensaal und in dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem Alena lag, anzuzünden.

Als sie mit dem Krankensaal fertig war und zu Alena kam, war die Sonne bereits gänzlich untergegangen.

Die erste Person, die sie erkannte, als sich der Schein ihrer Kerze langsam durchs Zimmer schob, war zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch nicht Alena, sondern Snape.

Er saß auf dem Bett, Alena direkt neben sich eingerollt wie eine junge Katze, und sah ihr ruhig entgegen.

„Sie schläft." Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

Sie wollte schon auffahren, denn offenbar war er ohne Poppys Wissen hier, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, als sie sah, wie glücklich er aussah.

_Also war es doch Alena, wegen der er so schlecht gelaunt war! _

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ging sie zu den Leuchtern hinüber und zündete die Kerzen darin an. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen,", stellte sie leise fest.

Er nickte stumm, runzelte aber verwundert die Stirn.

„Es war ja wohl kaum verkennbar, dass bei euch etwas im Argen liegt. Außerdem musste Alena während deiner geistigen Abwesenheit mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Alena war völlig fertig, als ihr euch damals so gestritten habt – und deine schlechte Laune war auch nicht zu übersehen."

Gut, ganz so offensichtlich wie sie es darstellte, war es niemals gewesen, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn dazu bringen, etwas zu erzählen...

„Was ist vorhin eigentlich passiert? Ich konnte es vom Fenster aus nicht genau erkennen."

„Einer deiner Sechstklässler, Fhyr Divión, hat die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren. Er hat mich beinahe über den Haufen geflogen und ist dann losgerast in Richtung Grenze. Er konnte aber nicht mehr bremsen. Alena hat es zum Glück rechtzeitig gemerkt und hat es irgendwie geschafft, aus Nachtschattens Zügeln ein Schlinge zu knoten, mit der sie Divión abgefangen hat. So hat er sich zwar das Handgelenk gebrochen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr. Nachtschatten muss gerannt sein wie der Teufel, damit sie den Besen einholen, und sie hat ihn mit nichts weiter als den Beinen auf dem richtigen Kurs gehalten."

Snape sprach immer noch leise und strich Alena beruhigend übers Haar, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Vorsichtig stand er auf und legte ihren Arm wieder in den Kissen zurecht. Das Mädchen seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Sie hat sich fast die Hand zerquetscht und hätte sich beinahe sämtliche Gelenke ausgerenkt, weil sie den gesamten Schwung aufgefangen hat." In seiner Stimme lag so viel Stolz, dass Minerva unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

Snape stand noch einen Moment lang still da, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte.

„Ich muss noch Einiges tun und habe heute schon den ganzen Tag keinen Handschlag getan. Insofern wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Minerva."

„Danke, gleichfalls, Severus." Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Er drehte sich um und mit nicht viel mehr als einem Wehen seines Umhangs war Snape verschwunden.

Und Minerva blieb allein mit ihren Gedanken.

_Er und ich, das ist alles, was Alena an Familie noch hat._

Alena wachte erst auf, als es schon längst Morgen war. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und leuchtete hell durchs Fenster.

Sie hatte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde schläfrig in den Sonnenstrahlen gelegen, die durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen hindurch auf ihr Bett fielen, als sich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und Madam Pomfrey hereinsah.

„Oh, Sie sind wach. Das ist gut." Die Krankenschwester öffnete die Tür vollends und wuselte herein, in den Händen ein vollgestelltes Tablett.

„So, Sie nehmen zuerst das," sie zog eine dunkelgrüne, fast schwarze Flasche aus dem Wust auf dem Tablett. „gegen die Schmerzen, dann das," eine blaue Flasche folgte, „damit die Hand besser durchblutet wird, das zur besseren Heilung der Verbrennung und dann das," eine kleine Flasche aus weißem Glas vollendete die Reihe auf Alenas Nachttisch, „zur Stärkung." Madam Pomfrey stellte das Tablett ab und eilte zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge ganz zurückzuziehen.

Alena hob die grüne Flasche und goss ein wenig der Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. „Wie viel muss ich davon nehmen?"

„Oh, ein ganzes Glas sollte genügen." Poppy wickelte geschäftig den Verband um ihre Hand ab, während Alena zweifelnd die trübe graue Substanz beäugte, die in ihrem Glas hin und her schaukelte und den Trank dann mit Todesverachtung herunterstürzte.

Er schmeckte widerlich.

„Was ist da drin?" fragte sie entsetzt und schüttelte sich.

Madam Pomfrey lachte und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, um den nächsten Trank einzugießen.

„Hauptsächlich _salix alba_, Silberpappel."

Alena schüttelte sich noch einmal. „Und wer hat das verbrochen?"

Wieder lachte sie und drückte Alena das Glas erneut in die Hand.

„Professor Snape. Und jetzt trinken Sie das hier. Keine Angst, es schmeckt nicht schlecht."

Glücklicherweise hatte sie Recht. Auch der dritte Trank schmeckte ganz gut, so dass Alena der Appetit dann doch noch nicht gänzlich vergangen war und sie wenigstens frühstücken konnte.

Alena durfte den Krankenflügel noch am Sonntagabend verlassen, was auch dringend notwendig war, denn sie war im siebten Jahr und die Prüfungen rückten immer näher. Der Unterricht war also für sie von besonderer Bedeutung.

Sie musste jedoch versprechen, jeden Tag ihre Tränke zu nehmen und nach einer Woche wiederzukommen, damit Poppy sich die Verbrennung noch einmal ansehen konnte.

Rashid kam, um sie abzuholen. Während sie langsam zur großen Halle gingen, erzählte er ihr, was auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert war.

„Wir waren einfach ein bischen albern und sind ziemlich wild geflogen. Irgendwann ist Fu dann immer weiter hoch geflogen, vor den Turm, und hat angefangen, im Zickzack hin und her zu fliegen. Aber gerade als wir ihn wieder aufs Feld zurückgerufen haben, hat der Besen angefangen zu machen, was er will. Er ist ziemlich schnell losgerast und hat nach Fus Schilderungen wohl beinahe Snape mitgenommen, ehe er wie wild auf die Grenze los ist."

Bei der Erwähnung Snapes grinste Rashid breit. Alena aber runzelte verärgert die Stirn und ihm mahnend den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Er hätte sich dabei ernsthaft verletzen können!"

Rashid sah sie überrascht an und lächelte.

„Hey, seit wann interessieren dich wieder irgendwelche Aspekte von Snape? Sag bloß, ihr habt euch wieder ausgesöhnt?" Er legte ihr vertraulich den Arm um die Schultern. Alena schüttelte ihn lachend ab und stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.

„Ja, Herr Naseweis. Haben wir."

„Na dann..." Rashid blieb stehen und hielt sie fest, „haben wir ja Grund zum Feiern." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Alena schloss die Augen und genoss ihren Kuss. Im Moment war sie völlig glücklich.

„Komm, lass uns noch nicht gleich zu den anderen gehen. Lass uns ein wenig Zeit für uns haben.", murmelte Rashid und nahm ihre Hand um sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu ziehen.

Er legte Alena einen Arm um die Taille, hob sie hoch und setzte sie vor sich auf einen Tisch. Seine Küsse wurden drängender, fordernder und eine seiner Hände machte sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen. Sein Mund verließ den ihren und begann ihren Hals hinab zu gleiten, während er ihre Bluse öffnete und über ihre Schultern streifte. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie reagierte auf seine Berührungen genauso, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Sie legte den Kopf zurück, bog sich ihm entgegen und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihr Atem heftig geworden war. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie seine liebkosenden Lippen auf ihrem Hals, ihren Schlüsselbeinen, Schultern, bis zum Ansatz ihre Brüste.

Als er ihren BH öffnen wollte, setzte Alenas normales Denken wieder ein.

_Nicht hier. _Und vor allem: _noch nicht. _

Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Rashid wirkte sehr erfahren, was ja auch kein Wunder war, bei all den Mädchen, die ihm hinterher liefen. Sie aber hatte keine Ahnung, konnte sich nur auf das verlassen, was ihr Körper, ihr Gefühl ihr sagte. Jetzt gerade sagte ihr Körper „Ja" und ihr Gefühl „Nein". Sie entschied sich, ihrem Gefühl zu folgen, nahm Rashids Kopf in beide Hände und zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn lange, ehe sie ihn wieder losließ.

„Lass uns zu den anderen gehen, sie warten bestimmt schon auf mich." Verlegen sah sie ihn an.

Rashid wirkte unzufrieden, sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte nur stumm.

Hastig zog Alena sich wieder an und gab Rashid noch einen schnellen Kuss, ehe sie beide den Klassenraum wieder verließen.


	13. Miss Ibn Sina, ich hatte sie gewarnt!

**Kapitel 13**

„**Miss Ibn Sina, ich hatte sie gewarnt!"**

Snape saß am Lehrertisch und las. Die Mittagspause ging dem Ende zu und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Siebtklässler auftauchten.

Wirklich ging bald die Tür auf. Er hob den Kopf und erkannte Alena, die ihn anstrahlte, die roten Locken offen auf den Schultern.

_Wie hat mir das gefehlt! _

„Hallo."

„Hey. Was machst du?" Sie durchquerte den Klassenraum und stellte sich neben ihn, um einen Blick in sein Buch werfen zu können.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug das Buch, eine staubtrockene Abhandlung über den Gebrauch von mittelasiatischen Wurzeln, zu. „Lesen. Aber es ist nicht besonders spannend."

Alena sah ihn nicht an und schien zu überlegen. „Können wir nach hinten gehen?" Ihre Frage klang ein bischen unsicher.

„Natürlich."

Alena setzte sich aufs Bett und zog die Knie an. Sie wirkte verlegen.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Sessel. „Was gibt's? Du hast doch irgendein Problem."

„Ich weiß nicht... Es ist Rashid." Jetzt sah sie ihn endgültig nicht mehr an. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich mit ihm, aber... aber manchmal will er Dinge von mir, die ich lieber nicht machen würde."

Es schien Alena wirklich Überwindung zu kosten, diese Worte auszusprechen.

Erleichtert atmete Snape auf und griff nach ihren Händen, die rechte immer noch dick bandagiert. In seinem Innern regte sich wieder die Eifersucht, aber er ignorierte sie.

„Mach nur, was du auch wirklich willst, okay?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. „Aber weißt du, wirklich helfen kann ich dir da nicht, das kann keiner. Das ist eure Sache; da musst du entscheiden."

Er nahm ihre Rechte in beide Hände und wechselte das Thema. „Ich sehe mir das noch mal an, ja?"

Alenas waghalsige Rettungsaktion war jetzt zwar schon etwas mehr als eine Woche her, aber die Verbrennungen durch den scheuernden Riemen sahen noch nicht gut aus.

Alena nickte stumm. Geschickt wickelte er die Binde ab und begutachtete den Streifen, der sich durch ihre Handfläche zog. „Hm... sieht auf jeden Fall schon besser aus als letztes Mal. Ich tu noch einmal was von der Salbe drauf und du schreibst heute nicht mit, sondern lässt den Verband ab. Ich mach ihn nach der Stunde wieder dran." Alena wollte widersprechen, aber er hob die Hand.

„Keine Widerrede. Layla schreibt ja mit, von der kannst du es dir dann später abschreiben."

Es wurde die beste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seit langem. Nicht nur wirkte Snape etwas zugänglicher als sonst, sondern die ganze Atmosphäre war lockerer und entspannter als zuvor.

Layla hatte zwar einen entsetzten Blick auf Alenas Hand geworfen, von der sich dunkelrote, fast schwarze Streifen immer noch stark abhoben, dann aber sofort eingewilligt, für sie mit zu schreiben.

„Kann mir irgendjemand von Ihnen sagen, wodurch sich Werwölfe von normalen Wölfen unterscheiden?"

Alena meldete sich; mit dem Erfolg, dass sich ihr die Köpfe der anderen zu wandten und Snape sie auf eine ziemlich merkwürdige Weise ansah.

„Ich denke, dass es besser für Sie wäre, wenn sie sich mit der anderen Hand melden würden, Miss Steel," sagte er leise.

Verwundert sah Alena hoch. Sie hatte sich mit der rechten Hand gemeldet, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Alena spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoß. Sie hatte sich wirklich nicht wichtig machen wollen.

„Man kann sie zum Beispiel an der Schnauzenlänge und der buschigen Rute erkennen," murmelte sie kleinlaut und starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Außerdem auch an der Pupillenform. Dazu kommt, das Werwölfe meist aggressiver sind als normale Wölfe"

„Es ist gut, Miss Steel," sagte Snape beschwichtigend. „Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw für ihre ausführliche Antwort."

Laylas stieß ihr in die Seite. „Super," flüsterte sie.

„Miss Ibn Sina, ich muss sie auffordern, ihre Gespräche außerhalb des Unterrichts zu führen, sonst muss ich Ravenclaw leider die Punkte gleich wieder abziehen." Snapes Stimme war wieder genauso glatt und unbewegt wie immer, als er sich ohne das Mädchen anzusehen zur Tafel umwandte, um Alenas Antwort festzuhalten.

Layla grinste bloß.

Statt weiter zu sprechen kritzelte sie jetzt fieberhaft etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel und schob ihn Alena hin.

_Gehst du nach der Schule zu Nachtschatten?_

Alena nickte und die Maurin zog den Zettel zurück zu sich.

_Kann ich mitkommen?_

Alena nickte wieder und schielte dabei zu Snape hinüber, der sich wieder umgedreht hatte und sie mit gefährlich zuckenden Mundwinkeln beobachtete.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Accio!" Der Pergamentfetzen surrte in Snapes ausgestreckte Hand. „Miss Ibn Sina, ich hatte sie gewarnt," fügte er trocken hinzu und schien ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Layla zuckte mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen, was wohl soviel wie „auch egal" heißen sollte.

Unwillkürlich musste Alena kichern, was ihr einen weiteren scharfen Blick vom Lehrertisch einfing. Sie antwortete mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln, dessen sie fähig war.

„Gut, dann sind wir für heute fertig", schloss Snape. „Sie können gehen. Miss Steel, Sie kommen bitte noch einmal nach vorne." Er stand auf und stellte sich neben das Pult.

Während rund um sie herum alle fieberhaft ihre Federn und ihr Pergament in die Taschen stopften, ging Alena nach vorne.

Layla blieb stehen und wartete auf sie. Mary, die Verteidigung bereits im letzten Jahr zugunsten von Arithmatik abgewählt hatte, würden sie erst in Verwandlung wiedersehen.

„_Miss Ibn Sina, ich hatte sie gewarnt._" Lachend versuchte sie seine Stimme nachzuahmen.

„Was ist daran so komisch?" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an, bevor er seinen Blick auf ihre Hand senkte.

„Der Tonfall." Alena musste immer noch grinsen. „Als hättest du grad wer weiß was geleistet."

„Hm..." Snape ignorierte ihre Heiterkeit gekonnt und besah sich stattdessen ausgiebig ihre Verletzung. „Sieht eigentlich doch ganz gut aus. Ich mache noch einen neuen Verband drum, aber ich denke, ab morgen ist es ohnehin besser, wenn du ihn weg lässt. Geh am besten noch mal zu Poppy heut Abend."

Er zauberte einen aufgerollten Leinenstreifen aus der Tasche und verband sie geschickt. Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

„Danke." Alena wollte grade wieder gehen, als er sie am Ärmel zurück hielt.

„Kann ich mitkommen?" Er wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht mit dem Pergament, dass er Layla abgenommen hatte.

„Klar." Blitzschnell umarmte sie ihn. „Ich freu mich immer, dich mal draußen zu sehen."

Er schien einen Moment lang nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, dann legte er kurz die Arme um sie.

Lachend löste sie sich wieder von ihm und lief zu Layla.

„Komm jetzt endlich, wir kommen zu spät zu Verwandlung!" Ihre Freundin packte sie am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich.

Alena konnte gerade noch ein „bis nachher" über die Schulter werfen, dann hatte Layla sie aus dem Raum gezerrt.


	14. Alec

**Kapitel 14**

**Alec**

Minerva besah sich ihren Kurs genau, bevor sie mit dem Unterricht anfing.

Mary Verdon und Sarah McAran saßen auf ihren Plätzen, aber Alena und Layla Ibn Sina waren noch nicht da. Mary sah sich immer wieder nach der Tür um. Offenbar wusste auch sie nicht, wo die Beiden steckten.

Alena und Layla rannten den Korridor entlang.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir kommen zu spät!"

„Aber erst, als es schon zu spät war!"

Layla grinste breit. „Ich wollte euch halt nicht stören. Wenn ihr euch endlich wieder vertragt."

„Ach, lass mich." Alena spürte, dass sie rot wurde.

„Tu ich ja." Sie waren im Verwandlungskorridor angekommen und Layla blieb keuchend vor einer Tür stehen.

„Du machst die Tür auf. Sie ist deine Tante!" Layla stützte sich auf ihre Knie und atmete schwer.

Alena warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und legte die Hand auf die Klinke.

Die Tür ging auf und Alena und Layla erschienen, beide mit hochrotem Gesicht und erhitzt. Offenbar waren sie gerannt.

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir so spät kommen, wir wurden aufgehalten." Layla kicherte bei Alenas Worten, wofür sie sich einen bösen Blick von Alena einfing.

„Setzen Sie sich, damit ich fortfahren kann." Minerva nickte zu ihren Plätzen.

„Wo wart ihr nur?" Sie konnte Marys gezischte Frage gerade noch hören, nicht aber die Antwort, die Alena ihr zu murmelte.

Sie fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, als sei nichts passiert und nach zwei Stunden saßen alle, selbst Sarah, die normalerweise sehr schnell mit ihren Aufgaben fertig wurde, einigermaßen verzweifelt vor den Katzen, die sie in Sitzkissen verwandeln sollten.

Minerva hob die Hände und klatschte einmal. Das Gewirr aus gemurmelten Zaubern und heimlichen Gesprächen verstummte. „Es reicht für heute! Bitte setzt die Tiere in ihre Körbe, dann könnt ihr gehen. Alena, du bleibst bitte."

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann, eine Liste mit den Zaubern aufzustellen, die sie noch vor den Prüfungen mit den Siebten bearbeiten musste. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, dann waren alle Schüler verschwunden, selbst Layla, die Alena noch einen sehr amüsierten Blick zugeworfen hatte, ehe sie gemeinsam mit Mary gegangen war.

Alena hockte vor den Katzenkörben auf dem Boden und spielte mit einer jungen Tigerkatze.

„Sie sieht dir ähnlich." Belustigt grinste sie ihre Tante an. Auch diese konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Stimmt." Minerva stand auf und zog sich einen Stuhl neben ihre Nichte.

„Hast du noch Unterricht heute?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Die anderen haben noch Wahrsagen, aber das hab ich glücklicherweise abgewählt."

„Gut." Sie hob ihre schlanke Hand und legte sie auf Alenas Kopf. „Warum wart ihr so spät?"

Alena schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen sie, die Katze noch immer auf dem Arm. „Ich hab noch mit Sev gesprochen – Layla hat zwar auf die Zeit gepocht, aber da hatte die nächste Stunde schon fast angefangen."

Sacht strich Minerva dem Mädchen über die Haare. „Ihr versteht euch wieder?"

Der rotbraune Kopf bebte, als Alena nickte.

„Das ist gut. Es ist besser, wenn du immer einen Menschen hast, mit dem du reden kannst."

„Das stimmt."

„Du magst ihn wirklich, oder?" Sie hielt den Atem an, unsicher ob sie mit ihrer Frage zu weit ging.

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass viele Schüler ihn nicht mögen und noch nicht mal die Lehrer ihn gut leiden können, aber ich mag ihn. Bis wir uns gestritten haben, hab ich diese Abneigung nicht verstanden, aber," sie zögerte. „jetzt weiß ich, wie er auch sein kann." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Katzenwelpen zu, der versuchte, über ihre Arme zu klettern und zu türmen.

„Diese Katze scheint dich ja zu faszinieren."

Alena lächelte. „Ja, sie ist so klein und weich." Das Tier besann sich eines besseren, drückte sich an sie und begann zu schnurren.

„Du kannst sie gerne haben. Vielleicht erinnert sie dich ja an mich, wenn du die Schule verlässt."

Alena setzte sich gerade hin und strahlte sie an.

„Wirklich? Oh, das ist toll!" Sie drückte das Kätzchen an sich. „Vielen Dank! Du gehörst jetzt mir, weißt du, Kleine?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

Minerva stand auf und ihre Nichte tat es ihr nach. Über die Katze hinweg strahlte sie sie an.

„Oh, ich muss sie gleich Rashid zeigen! Jetzt bin ich abends nicht mehr so allein."

Glücklich lief Alena hinaus, den kleinen schnurrenden Körper fest an sich gepresst.

Mehr als alles andere hatten ihre letzten Worte Minerva gezeigt, wie sehr das Mädchen nicht nur sie, sondern auch Snape brauchte.

„Wie heißt sie?" Rashid hatte das Kätzchen auf den Arm genommen und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht." Alena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich nenne sie Katherine. Dann kann ich sie Kathy nennen, so lange sie noch so klein ist."

„Hm..." Rashid blickte auf. „Irgendwie ein komischer Name für eine Katze, oder?"

Alena zuckte die Achseln. „Lass uns auf die anderen Beiden warten, die haben bestimmt auch noch was vorzuschlagen." Sie ließ sich rücklings fallen und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus. Ein breiter Streifen Sonnenlichts fiel darauf und sie genoss seine Wärme. „Wenn ich ein Animagus wäre, wäre ich bestimmt auch eine Katze." Sie grinste breit.

Mary und Layla waren begeistert. „Sie sieht deiner Tante tatsächlich ähnlich." Prüfend sah Layla dem Tier in die Augen. „Alena, nenn sie Alexiel."

Verblüfft sah Alena ihre Freundin an.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie ein Engel ist. Sie fühlt sich anders an als andere Lebewesen" Etwas ängstlich fuhr die Maurin fort. „Wir können sie ja Alec nennen."

Mary nickte langsam. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht. Laylas Ahnungen treffen nur sehr selten nicht zu. Und außerdem ist Alec ein schöner Name."

„Also gut," sagte sie langsam. „Dann willkommen bei uns, Alec." Sie nahm Layla die Katze ab und setzte sie auf ihre Schulter. Dann sah sie das Tier ernst an und hob den Zeigefinger.

„Das ist ab heute dein Platz, hörst du? Du bist zwar nicht schwarz, aber Hexenkatzen sitzen schließlich immer auf der Schulter."

Es war noch nicht viel Zeit seit dem Ende der letzten Stunde vergangen, als die drei Mädchen in Snapes Büro gestürmt kamen.

„Ihr seid aber schnell unterwegs heute." Ein Hauch von Ironie schwang in seiner ansonsten ruhigen Stimme mit.

„Ja. Wir haben uns vermehrt.", entgegnete Alena ernst.

„Durch Zellteilung?", fragte er skeptisch und stellte seine Feder zurück ins Tintenfass.

Alena warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu und hielt ihm die kleine Katze entgegen.

„Gestatten, das ist Alec."

„Sie sieht aus wie Minerva," bemerkte er trocken.

Alena lachte. „Das hab ich auch gesagt." Hastig setzte sie sich das Tier wieder auf die Schulter. „Kommst du jetzt gleich mit?"

Langsam stand er auf und warf sich seufzend seinen Umhang über. Manchmal waren Mädchen doch etwas anstrengend.


	15. Angst

**Kapitel 15**

**Angst**

„Wenn Rashid sich meldet, sagt ihm, dass ich bald wiederkomme. Ich geh noch mal kurz zu Sev."

„Okay." Mary hob nur kurz den Kopf, dann starrte sie weiter auf das Zauberschachspiel, das zwischen ihr und Layla auf dem Tisch stand.

Alena durchquerte den Klassenraum und klopfte an der Bürotür.

„Ja?" Snape klang definitiv genervt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe. Ich wollte einfach nochmal vorbeikommen." Zaghaft steckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Nein, komm rein. Ich hab einfach ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Wie lang brauchst du noch? Sonst komm ich einfach nachher nochmal."

„Nein, komm rein, es ist eigentlich auch egal. Ich kann mich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren."

Alena huschte herein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Ich gehe nach hinten, okay?"

Sie ging nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer und setzte einen kleinen Kessel mit Wasser auf, um Tee zu kochen. Alec, die in den letzten zwei Wochen enorm gewachsen war und sie jetzt immer begleitete, sprang von ihrer Schulter und machte es sich am Kamin gemütlich.

Snape kam nach ungefähr fünf Minuten und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, noch etwas blasser als sonst. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Was ist los?" Das Mädchen hatte es sich ihm gegenüber gemütlich gemacht und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Nichts."

„Das stimmt nicht," sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin die nächsten paar Tage nicht da." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sie an. „Der Lord will, dass wir alle zu ihm kommen." Erschrocken sog Alena die Luft ein. Obwohl im letzten Jahr immer häufiger Todessertreffen stattgefunden hatten, fiel es ihr schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er sich in solche Gefahr begab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er plant, aber ich fürchte, es ist nichts Gutes."

Mehr um nichts erwidern zu müssen, stand Alena auf, um den Tee aufzugießen. Der Teekessel war schwerer als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um ihn zum Tisch hinüber zu tragen. Während sie mit der Rechten das Teenetz in die Kanne beförderte, versuchte sie für einen Moment, das metallene Monstrum mit einer Hand zu halten. Es misslang gründlich.

Kochend heißes Wasser ergoss sich über die Kanne, den halben Tisch – und ihre ohnehin schon lädierte Hand.

„Verdammt!" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, doch sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Nicht gerade jetzt! Auch das misslang.

„Was ist passiert?" Snape war aufgesprungen und stand hinter ihr.

„Nichts." Alena versuchte, ihre Hand hinter sich zu verstecken. Sie pochte unheilvoll und brannte, so als würde sie direkt ihm Feuer liegen.

„Zeig mir deine Hand!" Auffordernd streckte er die Hand aus. Seine Stimme klang fast drohend.

Hinter der dunkelroten Linie, die von ihrer Rettungsaktion übrig geblieben war, halb auf den Handrücken, halb auf dem Gelenk, war die Haut feuerrot und warf Blasen.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, das haben wir gleich wieder." Snape klang erleichtert. Er richtete den Zauberstab darauf und murmelte etwas. Einen Augenblick später war die Verbrennung verschwunden.

„Danke.", murmelte Alena verlegen. Er hielt ihre Hand noch immer fest, einen besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Alena, du musst besser auf dich aufpassen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich in einer Woche, in einem Monat oder gar nicht wiederkomme. Wenn ich weg bin, dann kann keiner mehr die Resultate deiner Ungeschicktheiten heilen und du verbringst die Hälfte deiner Zeit im Krankenflügel."

Sein Gesicht war so ernst, dass Alena plötzlich wirklich Angst bekam, er würde nicht wiederkommen können. Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Sev, sag das nicht! Du musst gut auf dich aufpassen, hörst du?!"

Leicht überrascht legte er die Arme um sie und begann, ihr übers Haar zu streichen.

„Das mache ich, Kleines." Er hatte sie nicht mehr so genannt, seit sie dreizehn geworden war. „Aber ich muss das machen, auch," er zögerte. „Auch wenn ich Angst davor habe."

Alena nickte stumm, aber ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter.

„Dumbledore vertraut darauf, dass ich den Orden darüber informieren kann, wenn besondere Aktionen geplant sind."

Sie standen schon eine ganze Weile so, als Alec begann, sich missachtet vorzukommen. Mit geübten Bewegungen und ausgefahrenen Krallen kletterte sie blitzschnell an Alenas Umhang empor, bis sie an ihrem Stammplatz auf ihrer linken Schulter ankam. Laut schnurrend rieb das Kätzchen den Kopf an Alenas Wange und verlangte gestreichelt zu werden.

Snape ergriff sie und löste sich vorsichtig von dem Mädchen.

Mit der Katze auf dem Arm ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich Ihm gegenüberstehe, habe ich Angst, dass ich die nächsten Stunden, vielleicht sogar Minuten, nicht überlebe." Er sah wie gebannt auf das Tier in seinem Schoß. „Aber wenn er merkt, dass du Angst hast, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Nur jemand, der ihm nicht absolut treu ist, muss Angst haben, von ihm getötet zu werden."

Alena setzte sie neben ihn und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Atemlos hörte sie ihm zu. Noch nie hatte sie ihn dazu bewegen können, über seine Todesserzeit und seine Spionagetätigkeit zu sprechen.

„Die Meisten anderen sind irgendwie miteinander verwandt, dass gibt ihnen eine gewisse Sicherheit, aber ich bin es nicht – und noch dazu Halbblut." Snape lachte bitter auf, starrte jedoch immer noch unverwandt auf die Katze in seinem Schoß. „Auf Lucius verlässt sich besser niemand, dem etwas an seinem Leben liegt. Er ist ein sprunghafter Spinner, der noch dazu öfter mal einen über den Durst trinkt. Narcissa hat Angst vor ihrer Schwester und Bellatrix hasst mich. Und damit sind meine näheren Bekannten bereits abgearbeitet."

Alec drehte sich auf den Rücken und schnurrte noch etwas lauter.

Alena spürte, dass sie schon wieder anfangen wollte zu weinen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, aber dennoch gelang es ihr nicht, sich wieder zu beruhigen.


	16. Ausrutscher

**Kapitel 16**

**Ausrutscher**

So lange er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Snape noch nie jemandem erzählt, was ihn bewegte, wenn er zum Lord musste; er selbst war so verwundert über sich, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie er sich jetzt weiter verhalten sollte. Plötzlich wurde ihm überdeutlich bewusst, dass Alena direkt neben ihm saß. Verwirrt verstummte er.

Alena bewegte sich vorsichtig neben ihm. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu erhalten.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich habe noch nie jemandem davon erzählt!_ Zum ersten Mal seit er mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er die Maske verloren, die er ständig trug. Und er konnte sie nicht wiederfinden. Also trat er die Flucht nach vorne an. Er sprach weiter.

„Was fast noch schlimmer ist als die Angst, sind die Dinge, die ich für ihn tun muss. Wenn du einmal einen Menschen getötet hast, dann verfolgt er dich für immer in deinen Träumen. Sobald du die Augen schließt, steht er vor dir. Er wird dich nie vergessen. Er klagt dich nicht an für das, was du getan hast, aber er wird es nie vergessen."

Alena sah ihn an, nicht entsetzt oder verwirrt, wie er es befürchtet hatte, aber mit einer Intensität, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Es interessierte sie wirklich, was er erzählte.

Zärtlichkeit durchflutete ihn, ein starkes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl. Dieses Mädchen gehört zu dir. _Niemand wird dir je diesen Moment nehmen können, dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Egal was passiert, Alena bleibt in meinem Herzen, bleibt meine Heimat._ Dann fiel ihm auf, wie absurd seine Gedanken eigentlich waren. Sie sollte sich bei mir geborgen fühlen, nicht umgekehrt. Dennoch, diese Gewissheit musste es sein, die eine Familie ausmachte.

Er hatte nie erfahren, was es bedeutete, eine Familie zu haben. Seine Eltern hatten sich gestritten, solange er sich erinnern konnte. Sein Vater hatte es nie verwunden, dass er erst nach der Hochzeit erfahren hatte, dass Eileen Prince eine Hexe war. Die Erzählungen der anderen Schüler gaben ihm nichts, noch nicht einmal eine leicht Vorstellung davon, was eine Familie bedeuten mochte.

Die Malfoys waren maßlos ehrgeizig und betrachteten Lucius eher als Mittel zum Zweck denn als irgendetwas anderes. Bei den anderen Slytherins war es ähnlich.

„Wie viele verfolgen dich schon?" Er konnte spüren, wie viel Überwindung es Alena gekostet hatte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen.

„Eine Einzige nur. Aber das ist mehr als genug." Mechanisch streichelte er weiter die Katze, die sich inzwischen zu einem pelzigen Ball zusammengerollt hatte.

„Glaubst du-," sie zögerte. „Glaubst du, dass sie dich hasst?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Meistens wirkt sie so, als habe sie nicht verstanden, was eigentlich passiert sei, als wisse sie gar nicht, warum sie immer wieder zu mir kommt." _Sprich nicht weiter! _In seinem Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken._ Warum erzählst du ihr das? Sie wird dich hassen, wenn sie es weiß!_

„Wie war sie?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, war fast nicht zu hören. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Kein weiteres Wort! Sein Verstand, jede Region seines Gehirns, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, die Worte zu formen, die er jetzt sagen wollte, sperrte sich dagegen, wollte seinen Mund daran hindern, sich zu bewegen, die Luft einfangen, die durch seine Stimmbänder bewegt wurde.

„Wie du." Er spürte Alena unter seiner Hand zittern. Einem plötzlichen Impuls – und dem Drang, der ihn schon seit Wochen immer wieder quälte, – folgend, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur kurz, ehe Alena zurückfuhr, ausholte und ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Sie sprang auf, starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und stürmte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum. Er konnte hören, wie sie die Tür des Büros hinter sich zu schlug.

Dann war sie weg.


	17. Erklärung

**Kapitel 17**

**Erklärung**

Snape saß wie versteinert auf dem Bett. Seine Wange brannte und seine Gedanken rasten.

_Warum? _Die Frage hämmerte gegen die Wände seines Schädels. _Was habe ich getan? _Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wut auf sich selbst, auf seine Beherrschungslosigkeit. Noch nie hatte er seine Maske fallen lassen.

_Warum gerade jetzt? _

Warum nur hatte er es sich erlaubt, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren?

Die Wut schien sich jetzt vollkommen selbstständig zu machen, wütete in seinem Inneren, zerriss seine Eingeweide. Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, weil er befürchtete, dann erneut die Beherrschung zu verlieren und mit irgendetwas werfen zu müssen.

Alec drehte sich träge einmal um sich selbst und schnurrte.

Alena rannte durch den Klassenraum, beinahe blind vor Zornestränen.

Auf dem Flur blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich neben einer Tür mit der Stirn an die Wand. Der Stein war beruhigend kühl unter ihrer Haut. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und ihr Gehirn fing wieder an zu arbeiten.

Die Wut, die sie eben noch erfüllt hatte, wich und machte einem Gefühl der völligen Leere Platz. In ihrer Brust lag ein Wust aus widerstreitenden Gefühlen, der ihr die Atemluft abschnürte. Was hatte sie dazu gebracht, Sev zu schlagen? Es war einfach eine natürliche, fast instinktive Reaktion gewesen, so hätte sie bei jedem reagiert, der sie ohne Vorbereitung geküsste hätte. Aber würde er das verstehen? Oder würde er es nur auf sich beziehen?

_Bestimmt, er hält sich selbst für einen schlechten Menschen._

Alena griff zu ihrer Schulter hoch, um Alec zu streicheln. Doch statt der beruhigenden Glätte des Katzenfells spürte sie nur Leere und die eigenen Finger auf dem Stoff ihres Umhangs.

Ein Bild schoss ihr durch den Kopf: die kleine getigerte Katze auf glattem schwarzen Stoff. Alec war noch bei Sev.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, langsam Fuß vor Fuß setzend, ging Alena zurück.

Snape schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben, seit sie hinausgestürmt war. Zusammengesackt saß er da, den Blick fest auf einen Punkt oberhalb seiner Knie gerichtet. Leise und vorsichtig öffnete Alena die Tür einen Spalt weit und schlüpfte hindurch. Er reagierte nicht, hatte sie offenbar nicht gehört. Alec jedoch richtete sich auf und rieb den Kopf an seinem Ärmel. Mechanisch hob er die Hand und strich ihr über den Kopf, wie es schien jedoch ohne jegliche Regung.

Alena hielt den Atem an. Vorsichtig, ohne ihn zu berühren, setzte sie sich wieder neben Sev aufs Bett. Noch immer wagte sie kaum zu atmen. Sie wusste weder was sie tun, noch was sie sagen sollte. Angestrengt starrte sie nur auf die Katze, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder zusammengerollt hatte. Snape hatte den Kopf geneigt, so dass sie sein Gesicht hinter den herabhängenden schwarzen Haaren nicht erkennen konnte. Den Aufruhr in ihrem Innern ignorierend nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an.

„Sev?" Er reagierte nicht. Alena versuchte es noch einmal. „Sev, hör mir bitte zu." Noch immer kam keine Reaktion, also riss sie sich zusammen und sprach einfach weiter.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen." Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. „Doch, ich hab mich erschrocken, aber das rechtfertigt nicht, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

Zögerlich streckte Alena die Hand aus und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Snape schloss die Augen, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment mehr als jemals zuvor, weil er sich schon wieder in eine Situation gebracht hatte, in der er sich _entschuldigen_ musste. Und ein kleines Bischen hasste er auch Alena dafür, dass sie ihn immer wieder in ähnliche Situationen trieb. Dennoch war er erstaunt, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Worte hervorzubringen.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte -," die nächsten Worte würgte er geradezu hervor, „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Mir tut es leid."

Das Mädchen griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. „Sev, wenn irgendjemand hier das Recht dazu hat, irgendetwas ohne mein Einverständnis zu tun, dann bist das ja wohl du. Du hast es dir hart genug erworben." Sie klang so ernst, dass er die Augen öffnete. Alena sah ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Spott an. „Du bist die einzige Person, die sich wirklich um mich gekümmert hat, seitdem mein Dad gestorben ist," sie zögerte und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine gerötete Wange, „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Verzeih mir."

Snape griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest, presste sie an seine Wange und flüsterte erstickt ihren Namen. Alena legte die andere Hand auf seine Schulter und beugte sich vor, so dass er einen Moment lang dachte, sie werde ihn küssen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und als sie die Stirn an seine legte, was er zum Einen froh, zum Anderen furchtbar enttäuscht.

Diesmal gelang es ihm, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.

Die Stille stand zwischen ihnen wie eine Wand und eine Zeitlang wagte keiner, sie zu durchbrechen.

Wie schon so oft war es Alec, die sie aus dieser Situation befreite. Laut maunzend richtete sie sich auf und verlangte nach Futter.

Alena stand auf und hob die Katze hoch, damit sie sich wieder an ihrem Umhang zu ihrer Schulter hangeln konnte. Auch Snape erhob sich und sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Wange. „Pass auf dich auf und komm bald zurück."

Als sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging, sah er aus, als hätte ihn eine Bombe getroffen.


	18. Warten

**Kapitel 18**

**Warten**

„Alena, jetzt pass doch mal auf!", zischte Mary. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hatte Alena keinerlei Ahnung, was eigentlich gerade um sie herum vorging. Müde sah sie auf.

Hinter dem Lehrertisch am vorderen Ende des Klassenzimmers stand der Geist von Professor Binns und sah sie missbilligend an. Also mussten sie gerade Geschichte der Zauberei haben. Was allein ihr auch noch nicht viel weiterhalf.

Layla, die offenbar erkannt hatte, dass Alena wieder mal nicht wusste, was sie gefragt worden war, meldete sich eilig. Binns warf noch einen kalten Blick auf die unaufmerksame Schülerin und nickte ihr dann zu. „Ja? Miss Ibn Sina?"

„Die Riesenkriege waren nicht nur ein Kampf gegen die Riesen, sie waren auch Ausdruck einer unzufriedenen, unfunktionellen Gesellschaft. Weil man nicht wagte, sich gegenseitig zu kritisieren, wurde der schwärende Konflikt auf Dritte abgewälzt. Und die Riesen boten sich an, da sie in den letzten Jahren immer wieder Muggel getötet und somit die magische Welt der Entdeckung näher gebracht hatten." Ein wenig klang Layla wie ein Lehrbuch in magischer Gesellschaftshistorie, aber Binns sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Danke.", flüsterte Alena ihr etwas betreten zu, als Binns sich wieder seinem Staubsauger-Vortrag gewidmet hatte.

„Lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit, chiya.", wisperte die Maurin wütend zurück. „Ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr, dir immer und immer wieder den Hals zu retten. Es wäre echt besser, wenn du mal wenigstens die Hälfte von dem mitbekommen würdest, was um dich herum geschieht!" Alena setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie Marys Ellenbogen in der Seite spürte.

„Klärt das, wenn nötig, per Zettel, aber macht nicht so einen Lärm!"

_Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann an nichts anderes denken als an Sev. Er ist schon seit über einer Woche weg._ Alena zögerte, ehe sie weiterschrieb. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie.

_Selbst meine Tante weiß nicht, warum er nicht schon lange wieder da ist. Eigentlich sollte es höchstens drei Tage dauern. Ich hab Angst, dass er gar nicht wiederkommt._

_Und ich hab mich noch nicht einmal ordentlich verabschiedet._

_Wieso? Was hast du denn gemacht?_ Layla sah sie fragend an. _Es schien doch eigentlich wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein._ Jetzt brauchte das Mädchen noch länger, bis sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, das aufzuschreiben, was passiert war.

_Ich hab ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben... _Mary warf einen Blick auf den Pergamentfetzen, verschluckte sich, hustete und zog ihn zu sich hinüber.

_**Was? Wie kamst du denn dazu? Ich meine, nicht dass es nicht jeden von uns in seiner Gegenwart schon mal dazu gedrängt hätte, körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden... ;)**_

_Er hat mich geküsst. _

Jetzt war es endlich raus. Alena hatte nicht gewagt, ihren Freundinnen davon zu erzählen, weil sie selbst nicht genau wusste, was sie darüber denken sollte. Außerdem würden die Beiden vermutlich ziemlich entsetzt reagieren.

Taten sie auch.

„Was? Spinnt der?" Layla hatte so laut gesprochen, dass alle sie gehört hatten und jetzt verwundert zu den drei Mädchen hinüber sahen. „Verzeihung.", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. Professor Binns sah sie strafend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Mary hatte den Zettel zu sich hinüber gezogen und schmierte in Windeseile ihren Kommentar hin.

_**Wieso? Wann? Wie kam es dazu? Und was bildet der sich eigentlich ein??!?**_

Alena fühlte sich elend. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Sie verstanden das Problem nicht.

_Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Neulich Abend, als ich noch mal runtergegangen bin. Als ihr Schach gespielt habt. Aber das ist ja gar nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass ich ihn geschlagen habe und dass das so ziemlich das Letzte war, was passiert ist, ehe er zu dieser blöden Versammlung gegangen ist. _Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

_Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er lebend zurückkommt._

_**Also noch mal: Dein Problem ist nicht, dass er dich geküsst hat?**_

_Nein, verdammt!!!_

_**Aber ist es nicht eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er nicht zurückkommt? Ich mein, das ist doch nicht das erste solche Treffen, oder?**_ Layla warf einen Blick auf das Pergament, nickte und begann dann selbst zu schreiben.

_Alena, denk jetzt mal ganz scharf nach, bitte. Er ist dein Lehrer, da ist das keine Bagatelle. Hat er noch irgendwas gemacht?_

_Verdammt, Layla, ich bin nicht blöd. Natürlich nicht!_

Mary überlegte einen Moment lang, dann schrieb sie langsam etwas auf.

_**Weiß Rashid davon? **_

_Bin ich lebensmüde?_

_Alena, du musst es ihm aber erzählen. Immerhin ist er dein Freund. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er mein kleiner Bruder ist und ich es nicht besonders nett fände, wenn du ihn hintergehen würdest..._ Laylas Blick, der den Zettel dieses Mal begleitete.ließ Alena sich noch elender fühlen.

_Nein, du verstehst es nicht! Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn lieben würde – also, wahrscheinlich schon, aber nicht SO! Verdammt, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht wirklich! Aber ich hab Angst um ihn!_

Alena schob den Zettel weg und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Unterricht war ihr im Moment ziemlich egal. Sie fühlte sich leer und tot. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass ihre Augen zu brennen begannen.

Als die erste Träne auf ihr Pergament tropfte, sahen Layla und Mary sich erschrocken an und Mary legte ihr vorsichtig den Arm um die Schultern. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihre Freundin und ließ die Hände in den Schoß fallen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie eigentlich dachte und fühlte, aber ihr Kopf war leer. Layla tastete unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Er wird schon wiederkommen." Sie klang so zuversichtlich, dass Alena nickte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Es hatte keinen Sinn, zu weinen.

Glücklicherweise war die Stunde bald vorbei, so dass die drei Mädchen endlich den Geschichtsraum verlassen konnten.

Als sie beim Mittagessen saßen, kam Rashid zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich neben Alena.

„Hey." Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Gehts dir besser?"

Kläglich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, eher schlechter." Irgendwie gelang es ihr dennoch, ein schiefes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

„Schade." Rashid strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange und küsste sie dann sanft. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir heut nachmittag vielleicht noch mal an den See gehen könnten. Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann solltest du dich wahrscheinlich besser hinlegen."

„Das nützt auch nichts, ich kann ja eh nicht schlafen." Sie presste sich kurz die Handfläche an die Stirn und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Ich denke, ich geh nachher noch mal zu Nachtschatten. Mal sehen, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich fühl mich irgendwie etwas antriebslos. Es tut mir leid, so bin ich dir keine gute Freundin." Wieder grinste sie Rashid schief an, doch dieser lachte nur.

„Du musst doch gar nichts machen. Nur da sein." Seine dunklen Augen sprühten vor Zärtlichkeit und in diesem Moment liebte Alena ihn mehr als je zuvor.


	19. Zurück

**Kapitel 19**

**Zurück**

Obwohl noch nicht einmal das Abendessen begonnen hatte, war es bereits dunkel, denn inzwischen war es dazu übergegangen, heftig zu gewittern.

Wie jeden Abend drängten sich die Schüler vor den Toren der Großen Halle, um möglichst schnell zum Essen zu gelangen. Ihrem geringen Appetit zum Trotz hatte Alena sich aufgerafft und war nach unten gegangen – alleine, denn Mary und Layla waren nach der letzten Stunde tuschelnd verschwunden und hatten sie auf ihrem Bett liegend zurückgelassen.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch gedrängelt, um möglichst schnell zum Essen zu kommen, aber heute Abend hatte sie nicht die Energie dazu.

So stand sie grübelnd in der Menge, als plötzlich einer der hohen Flügel des großen Portals aufgestoßen wurde. Kalter Wind fegte über die Schüler hinweg und einzelne Tropfen wehten von draußen herein und klatschten hörbar gegen die Wände, auf den Boden und trafen einige Schüler im Gesicht.

Mehr aus Langeweile denn weil sie wirklich dran glaubte, es könnte endlich Snape sein, der sich diesen dramatischen Moment für seine Rückkehr ausgesucht hatte, drehte sich Alena um.

Die hagere schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die eben das Portal wieder hinter sich schloss, war ihr so gut bekannt, dass sie den kurzen Moment der Schwäche, als er sich gegen das Portal lehnte und die Augen schloss, ebenso blitzschnell erfasste wie die Tatsache, dass er sich unter Schmerzen zu bewegen schien.

Unwillkürlich schrie sie leise und erfreut auf und die Energie, die ihr eben noch gefehlt hatte, um sich durch die Schülermassen zur Großen Halle zu drängen, strömte plötzlich auf sie ein.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, dann hatte sie die letzten Schüler hinter sich gelassen. Sie rannte auf Snape zu, blieb jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen.

Plötzlich verließ sie der Mut vollends. Was, wenn er ihr noch nicht wieder vergeben hatte? Zaghaft sah sie in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchteten.

Vorsichtig umarmte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Für einen Moment regte er sich nicht, dann legte er leicht die Arme um sie.

„Du bist wieder da," flüsterte sie.

„Ja," antwortete er schlicht, fast ebenso leise wie sie. Und nach einer Weile: „Kleine, du wirst ganz nass."

Alena schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen der Erleichterung standen in ihren Augen.

„Das ist mir egal." Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Severus, wir waren schon in Sorge.", erklang leise die Stimme Minervas.

„Das habe ich bereits gemerkt," bemerkte Snape trocken und lächelte ein wenig schief. Alena löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten. Diese Augen, die ihn so sehr an die anderen grünen Augen erinnerten, dass er jedesmal einen Stich verspürte, wenn er sie auf diese Art und Weise leuchten sah. Snape musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht zusammen zu zucken.

Minerva hatte die Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Nichte gelegt und lächelte ihn an, so offen wie selten.

Sein Körper schmerzte, jede Faser schrie danach, jetzt nichts weiter zu tun als eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen und sich ins Bett fallen zu lassen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er diesem Bedürfnis erst dann würde nachkommen können, wenn er bei Albus gewesen war und Bericht erstattet hatte, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die beiden Frauen ein schönes Paar abgaben.

Alena, blühende Jugend mit blitzenden Augen, die widerspenstigen rotbraunen Locken offen auf den Schultern liegend und daneben Minerva, in deren wachen Augen das Alter ebenso seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte wie in den Linien ihres Gesichtes.

Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte Snape es, dass er ihr als Gegner gegenüber getreten war, dass er die Chance verpasst hatte, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Wie wundervoll mochte es sein, diese Frau zur Freundin zu haben.

Er war jedoch so erschöpft, dass er anders als sonst diesen Gedanken nicht sofort zur Seite schob, sondern ihm erlaubte, Gestalt anzunehmen.

Was, wenn er wirklich Freunde haben könnte, andere als nur Alena und Albus?

Nun schüttelte er den Gedanken entschlossen ab. Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Er war eine Gefahr für andere, das hatte sich gerade heute Abend wieder gezeigt. Verzweiflung durchflutete ihn und ließen seinen Puls rasen. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht denjenigen töten, der ihm ein zweites Leben geschenkt hatte und ihm einen Weg aus dem Dunkel gezeigt hatte!

Snape begann gefährlich zu schwanken. Alena wollte vorspringen und ihn stützen, doch da hatte ihre Tante ihn bereits gepackt und hielt ihn fest.

„Severus, ich bringe Sie zum Direktor. Alena, du gehst besser zum Essen." Minervas Stimme klang fest, doch Alena konnte die Sorge von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Sie zögerte. Snape schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Selbst obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht würde helfen können, drängte es sie, bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Geh schon, ich kümmere mich um ihn." Minervas Augen blitzten kurz auf, ganz so, als wollten sie sie aufmuntern. Einigermaßen beruhigt trat Alena einen Schritt zurück, blieb jedoch wo sie war, bis sie Snape und Minerva um die Ecke verschwinden sah.

Der ehemalige Tränkemeister stützte sich schwer auf ihre Tante, ein ungewohntes Zeichen von Schwäche.

„Lena?" Das Mädchen wirbelte herum. Mary und Layla standen hinter ihr und sahen sie beunruhigt an, Alec jedoch hopste von Laylas Schulter herunter und sprang an ihr hoch, um auf den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Gehts dir wieder besser?" Mary sah sie zweifelnd an.

Ein breites Lächeln brach sich die Bahn durch Alenas versteinerte Gesichtszüge, als sie sihc herunter beugte, um die Katze hoch zu heben. Sev lebte!

„Ja!"

Es war schon spät, als Alena sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, zu ihrer Tante zu gehen. Obwohl es nur Normalität geworden war, dass sie sie besuchte, aber jetzt kam es ihr komisch vor, zu Minerva statt zu Snape zu gehen. Und dennoch musste sie erst wissen, wie es ihm ging, ehe sie bei ihm einfiel.

Minerva saß am Schreibtisch und blickte bei ihrem Eintritt auf.

„Es geht ihm gut. Oder zumindest besser als noch vor ein paar Stunden." Sie beantwortete Alenas Frage, ehe diese sie überhaupt gestellt hatte.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" Alena setzte sich auf einen der beiden bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin sah sie nur hilflos an.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich habe ihn zu Albus gebracht und wieder abgeholt, aber mit keinem der Beiden darüber gesprochen. Severus ging es so schlecht, dass ich ihn ins Bett gebracht habe und Albus sah ebenfalls ziemlich müde aus." Sie schwieg eine Weile und legte die Feder aus der Hand.

„Ich glaube, dass er gefoltert worden ist. Aber das ist, so furchtbar es auch klingt, mehr oder weniger normal. Ich fürchte, dass ihn irgendetwas so belastet, dass er die Schmerzen nicht wie sonst von sich fernhalten kann." Alec hüpfte wieder einmal von Alenas Schulter, um es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem zu machen.

„Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du noch einmal zu ihm gehst und nach ihm siehst." Wieder einmal schien ihre Tante gespürt zu haben, was Alena dachte.

Das Mädchen lächelte in sich hinein. Manchmal fragte sie sich, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, Minerva so lange zu misstrauen, wenn die ältere Hexe sie doch so gut kannte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon so schnell wieder gehe, aber das war eigentlich nur das, was ich wissen wollte." Sie lächelte ihre Tante entschuldigend an. Diese nickte nur, ein feines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel.

„Ich weiß. Nun geh schon. Und sei vorsichtig, er schläft wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn es ihm schlecht geht, kannst du Poppy Bescheid sagen, sie geht dann zu ihm."

Als Alena dem Raum verlassen hatte, betrachtete Minerva noch eine Weile lang nachdenklich die geschlossene Tür. Sie hatte noch immer kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr Alena ihr Herz an Severus Snape gehängt hatte.


	20. Feuer

**Kapitel 20**

**Feuer**

Es war schon dunkel im Verteidigungsraum. Snape schlief offenbar schon, denn unter der Tür zu seinem Büro drang kein Licht hervor.

„Nox," flüsterte Alena und das Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs erlosch. Es würde ihn vielleicht wecken. Sie ging leise die Stufen zur Tür hinauf.

Drinnen war es ziemlich kalt. Alena tastete sich vor zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie wusste, dass dort neben dem Kamin ein Stoß Holz lag und wenn sie ein Feuer machte, würde es wenigstens wärmer werden.

Vorsichtig kniete sie sich hin und tastete nach dem Holz. Irgendwo hier musste es doch sein!

War es auch.

Direkt da, wo sie es vermutet hatte.

Und es fiel klappernd und polternd zu Boden, als sie es berührte.

Verdammt!

Alena lauschte. Jetzt war Snape bestimmt wach.

Und wirklich: „Lumos."

Seine Stimme klang belegt, so als sei er noch nicht ganz wach. Er stand in einen schwarzen Schlafanzug gekleidet und mit zerzausten Haaren neben seinem Bett und sah auf sie hinab.

„Alena! Was machst du da?"

Sie blinzelte ihm verschämt entgegen. „Feuer."

Einen Moment lang blickte Snape sie nur verwundert an, dann begann er haltlos zu lachen.

Erschrocken über dieses ungewohnte Zeichen von Heiterkeit stand Alena auf.

„Was ist?"

„Feuer!" Snape ließ sich, immer noch lachend, auf Bett fallen. „Du bist eine Hexe, Kleines, und sitzt hier auf dem Boden im Dunkeln, um Feuer zu machen." Er grinste sie an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken," verteidigte sich Alena, hob das Holz auf und schichtete es in den Kamin.

„Das Projekt ist, fürchte ich, gescheitert."

Sie legte den Zauberstab an die Scheite und murmelte einen Zauber. Helle Flammen leckten daran empor. Zufrieden stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Sev.

„Wie geht's dir?" Beinahe wagte sie nicht, zu fragen.

Er wurde schlagartig ernst. „Eigentlich ist es nicht schlimmer als sonst. Mir tut alles weh, aber das ist hoffentlich morgen weg. Außerdem habe ich schon Schmerzmittel genommen." Er zögerte. Er hatte schon einmal Alena erzählt, was ihn wirklich bewegte und die Folge davon war ein komplett dämlicher Ausrutscher gewesen. „Ich habe einen Auftrag bekommen, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihn ausführen kann." Er zuckte zusammen.

Alena hatte den kurzen Moment von Schwäche sofort bemerkt. Sie stand vom Bett auf.

„Du legst dich jetzt sofort wieder hin. Schlimm genug, dass ich dich vom Schlafen abhalte, aber ich werde deine Gesundheit nicht noch weiter gefährden."

Gehorsam legte er sich wieder hin. Er schien erleichtert.

„Was ist das für ein Auftrag?" Er schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Wegen IHM?" Seine Augen wurden noch ein Spur dunkler als sonst und verschleierten sich.

„Nein. Wegen Albus," flüsterte er. Plötzlich schien ihn Angst zu packen. „Alena, was ich auch tue, bitte hasse mich nicht." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber seine Augen verwandelten sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in zwei tiefe Brunnen, in denen alles Licht verloren ging.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und hob die andere, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. „Nein. Das werde ich nicht."

Sev sank zurück und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Mal schien er so verletzlich, dass Alena schon befürchtete, er könne sie angelogen haben, was die Schmerzen betraf. Plötzlich riss er die Augen wieder auf.

„Alena, ich habe Angst. Ich kann das nicht." Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

Vorsichtig legte sie sich neben ihn. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin hier." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie an.

Sie rückte ein Stück näher. Sie hoffte, dass er aus ihrer Nähe wieder Kraft ziehen könnte.

An den Kuss dachte sie nicht.


	21. Gedanken

**Kapitel 21**

**Gedanken**

Du liegst neben mir.

Deine Hand ruht vor mir auf der Bettdecke.

So nahe.

Dein Gesicht ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe. Selbst jetzt verschlägt es mir den Atem, dir in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sind grün. Und leuchten wie zwei Sterne, die aus dem Himmel gerissen wurden. Aber wenn ich in deine Augen blicke, dann sehe ich drei Paar grüne Augen.

Eines von ihnen verfolgt mich.

Ich habe Angst.

Nicht um mich, diese Angst habe ich schon lange verloren.

Um dich. In welchen Abgrund habe ich dich gezogen?

Du lächelst. Ganz so, als wärst du glücklich.

Und doch – ist es ein trauriges Lächeln. Ahnst du, was hinter meiner Stirn vorgeht? Siehst du die Angst in meinen Augen?

Ich versuche sie zu verbergen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingt. Wie schon so oft kann ich dir nicht sagen, was mich bewegt.

Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen.

Das Glück, dich hier zu haben. Dich zu sehen. Dich zu berühren. Dein Atem in meinem Gesicht. Mein Spiegelbild in den Tiefen deiner so unglaublichen Augen zu sehen. Mich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen wie noch nie zuvor.

Der Drang, mich vorzubeugen, deine Lippen mit meinen zu berühren. Die Hand auszustrecken und dir die einzelnen verirrten Strähnen deines widerspenstigen Haars aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Der süße Schmerz, es nicht tun zu können.

Die Angst, all das wieder zu verlieren.

Und die Gewissheit, dass es sein muss. Dass nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf.

Ich würde dich gehen lassen, wenn du es wolltest.

Aber ich kann dich nicht noch einmal fortschicken. Mir fehlt die Kraft.

Dich aus meinem Denken, meinem Fühlen zu verbannen, hieße, mir den Dolch ins Herz zu stoßen. Zum zweiten Mal.

Ich war noch nie mutig. Allen Mut, den ich jemals hatte, habe ich durch dich bekommen. Durch euch. Aber jetzt ist dieser Mut aufgebraucht. Und ich bin leer.

Ich war unabhängig. Nie habe ich jemanden gebraucht. Ich war allein.

Was soll aus uns werden? Aus mir? Und vor allem: Aus dir? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr.

Ich war allein. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich darunter leide.

Ich liebe dich.

Aber ich bin gefährlich, ich bringe anderen nur Leid – oder den Tod.

Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich hätte es schaffen können. Es war dein Wille, wieder zu mir zu kommen.

Und bei mir zu bleiben.

Und jetzt liegst du neben mir.


	22. Gedanken II

**Kapitel 22**

**Gedanken II**

Du liegst neben mir.

Dein Atem ist wieder ruhiger geworden.

Deine dunklen Augen haben sich verschleiert.

Vor Schmerz.

Vor Angst.

Jetzt hebt sich der Schleier langsam wieder.

Dennoch bleibst du mir fern.

Du verschließt dein Denken vor mir, versuchst deine Probleme allein zu lösen, wie immer.

Ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst.

Kein Mensch kann das.

Ich will dir helfen.

Jetzt siehst du mich einen Moment lang direkt an. Mein Herz geht mir auf, als sich deine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verziehen.

Einem ehrlichen, ernstgemeintem Lächeln.

Ohne dich wäre ich allein.

Das weiß ich, seit ich es war.

So lange.

Du hast mich wieder aufgenommen.

Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen.

Ich will dir helfen.

Manchmal machst du mir Angst.

Dann sagst du Dinge, die ich nicht einordnen kann.

So wie vorhin.

Ich könnte dich gar nicht hassen.

Du bist mein Vater, mein großer Bruder, mein bester Freund.

Und dafür liebe ich dich.

Ich wäre gerne deine Tochter.

Oder deine Mutter.

Unwillkürlich muss ich leise auflachen.

Aber du merkst es nicht mehr.

Du bist erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Wenn du schläfst, dann verschwinden die bitteren Linien beinahe aus deinem Gesicht und machen es ganz weich.

Dann bist du schön.

Manchmal verstehe ich nicht, dass sich keine Frau für dich zu interessieren scheint.

Ich werde hier liegen bleiben, bis ich ganz sicher sein kann, dass du schläfst.

Ich will dich nicht wecken.


	23. Schwäche

**Kapitel 23**

**Schwäche**

Minerva machte sich zunehmends Sorgen.

Sowohl Snape als auch Dumbledore waren sehr verschlossen geblieben, was das Ergebnis der letzten Todesserversammlung betraf und Snape schien es nicht nur körperlich immer schlechter zu gehen.

Harry Potter, der inzwischen im sechsten Jahr war, machte immer wieder Arbeit, weil er sich chronisch missverstanden und missachtet fühlte und sich zu einzelgängerischen und nicht besonders durchdachten Aktionen hinreißen ließ. Dass Albus ihm Einzelunterricht gab, schien da auch nicht viel zu nützen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Harry, der mit inzwischen kaum noch zu überbietender Hartnäckigkeit behauptete, Snape sei ein überzeugter Todesser, und Albus und Snape, die das Gegenteil behaupteten, versuchte sie, sich ein Bild von Albus Plänen zu machen, während diese ebenso wie ihr Urheber immer undurchsichtiger wurden.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben – nicht sehr lange zurückliegend – in der Albus ihr alles erzählt hatte. Jetzt schien er nicht einmal daran zu denken.

Sie würde sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass er wusste, was er tat.

Darüber hinaus musste sie sich auch noch um ihre Nichte zu kümmern, deren Prüfungen unaufhaltsam näher rückten und sie in Aufruhr versetzten.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich Snape wenigstens von den Nachwirkungen des besagten Todessertreffens einigermaßen erholt, ohne dass der Rest der Schülerschaft davon Notiz genommen zu haben schien.

Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte die Verwandlungslehrerin gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie bereits an ihrem Ziel, dem Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Schulleiters, vorbei gelaufen war. Verärgert über ihre Unaufmerksamkeit den Kopf schüttelnd ging Minerva wieder zurück.

Einen kurzen Moment lang musste sie überlegen, ehe ihr das Passwort wieder einfiel.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Ein Indiz gab es trotz allem noch dafür, dass sie für Albus etwas Besonderes war.

„Tigerkatze." Gehorsam sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und gab den Weg frei.

Albus erwartete sie, also sparte Minerva sich das Anklopfen und trat einfach ein.

Im nächsten Moment bereute sie es bereits wieder.

Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und die Handflächen aneinander gelegt. Sein leicht geneigter Kopf war dagegen gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen.

Er sah unglaublich müde aus. Und zum ersten Mal, solange Minerva ihn kannte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie viel älter der Schulleiter in Wirklichkeit sein musste. Nie war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, er sei älter als sie selbst.

Selbst wenn das der Wahrheit entsprechen musste.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schob sie ihre Brille ein Stück weiter die Nase hoch. Die Kanten der quadratischen Brillengläser drückten sich einen Moment lang fast schmerzhaft in die dünne Haut über ihren Wangenknochen.

Die Worte, die ihr eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, blieben jetzt bereits in ihrer Kehle stecken.

Leise schritt sie um den wuchtigen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter Albus. Zum Teil auch, weil sie seine Schwäche nicht sehen wollte.

Seine Stärke war das, woran sie sich klammern konnten. Ohne sie war der Orden, war der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sinnlos.

Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore irgendwann an Macht einbüßen würde.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihrem Mentor eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zu ihrer Überraschung richtete er sich auf und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Minerva." Er flüsterte ihren Namen, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Seine Berührung schickte kleine heiße Wellen über ihre Haut wie tänzelnde Funken und es gelang ihr nur mit Mühe, sich davon abzuhalten, ihre Hand zurückzuziehen. Minervas Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, warum.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Albus Stimme kitzelte ihr Ohr, wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte Minerva leicht den Kopf.

„Fehler machen wir alle einmal," antwortete sie leichthin. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Und während sie auf eine Erwiderung wartete, die nicht kommen sollte, versuchte sie verzweifelt den Grund für das beklemmende Gefühl zu finden, das ihre Brust immer enger einschnürte.


	24. Vorwürfe

**Kapitel 24**

**Vorwürfe**

Als Alena aufwachte, wusste sie einen Moment lang weder, wo sie war, noch warum sie aufgewacht war. Schließlich war jetzt endlich Wochenende.

Nach einem Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit erkannte sie, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Bett lag.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war gestern erst mitten in der Nacht zurück in den Schlafsaal gekommen.

Einen Augenblick später wusste sie auch, warum sie aufgewacht war. Laute Stimmen erklangen außerhalb ihres Himmelbettes.

Etwas Weiches, das sehr vertraut roch, kam zwischen den Vorhängen um ihr Bett geflogen und landete auf ihrer Bettdecke. Normalerweise hatte sie die Vorhänge nie zugezogen. Eins der anderen Mädchen, vielleicht Layla, musste es getan haben.

Jetzt konnte sie draußen im Schlafsaal die Stimme ihrer Freundin hören.

„Sarah, meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?" Layla klang täuschend ruhig, nur wer sie sehr gut kannte, konnte den scharfen Unterton heraushören.

„Wer von uns Beiden übertriebt hier wohl? Ich oder sie?" Sarah spie die Worte nur so aus.

Alena verstand gar nichts von dem, was die beiden Mädchen redeten. Worum ging es hier eigentlich? Und warum konnten sie das nicht irgendwo anders besprechen? Oder wenigstens nicht ganz so laut schreien?

„Sei wenigstens etwas leiser, sonst weckst du sie noch." Jetzt klang Layla wirklich wütend. Wie immer, wenn das passierte, und das war sehr selten, zog sie die Worte zusammen und ließ die Konsonanten verwischen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde anfangen, in ihrer Wut Spanisch zu sprechen.

„Das ist mir doch egal! Sie hätte ja gleich ganz wegbleiben können, oder etwa nicht?"

Mary unterbrach den Streit. Merkwürdigerweise schien sie vollkommen ruhig geblieben zu sein.

„Das könnt ihr euch jetzt auch sparen. Wenn dein Kissen sie nicht geweckt hat, Lay, dann ist sie vermutlich tot. Und dann braucht ihr euch auch gar nicht mehr zu streiten."

Jetzt blieb Alena wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinzusetzen und die Vorhänge zurückzuschlagen.

Layla stand mit dem Gesicht zu ihr vor ihrem eigenen Bett mitten im Raum. Ihre Mähne schwarzen Haares war wohl einmal hochgesteckt gewesen, hatte jedoch im Laufe der vorübergegangenen Auseinandersetzung den Halt verloren und hing ihr jetzt in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie sah unglaublich wütend aus, den Kopf erhoben, die Nasenflügel geweitet. Ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten.

Sarah konnte sie nur von hinten sehen, weil das Mädchen direkt vor ihr stand.

„Guten Morgen." Alena strich sich verschlafen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sarah drehte sich um und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Alena sah ihre Freundinnen verwundert an. Um was ging es hier eigentlich?!

Mary sah betreten zu Boden, während Layla hasserfüllt Sarah hinterher starrte.

„Diese ..." Der Maurin war es offenbar nicht möglich, ihre Wut in Worte zu fassen.

„Was ist denn eigentlich los? Gestern Abend habt ihr euch doch auch noch gut verstanden, oder nicht?" Alena schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine herum, so dass sie auf der Bettkante zu Sitzen kam.

Es war Mary, die jetzt das Wort ergriff.

„Sarah war gestern Abend noch ziemlich lange wach. Sie hat wohl noch mitbekommen, dass du erst so spät wieder hier warst. Und wo du warst, hat sie sich dann auch zusammengereimt..."

„Und?" Alena gähnte herzhaft. Verdammt, warum mussten die beiden Streithähne sie auch schon so früh wecken?

„Sie ist der Meinung, dass dir mehr Freiheiten eingeräumt werden als uns, weil Minerva deine Tante ist."

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie meint, du würdest dich mit dem Feind verbrüdern," warf Layla wütend dazwischen.

Kurz bevor sie sich den Kiefer ausrenkte, erstarrte Alena in der Bewegung. Verblüfft sah sie auf.

„Was? Was genau meint sie damit?"

Mary ließ sich frustriert auf ihr Bett fallen. „Naja, Sev ist immerhin Hauslehrer von Slytherin..."

Jetzt war es an Alena, wütend zu werden. „Was?! Geht's ihr noch gut? Ich meine, was glaubt sie denn, was ich gestern Abend gemacht hab?!"

Entgeistert starrte sie die anderen Mädchen an.

Jetzt ließ sich auch Layla auf ihr Bett fallen. „Naja, so abwegig ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Immerhin hast du die halbe Nacht bei einem älteren Mann verbracht. Und wenn du dich an unsere gestrige Zettelkonversation erinnerst..." Sie klang resigniert, doch hinter ihrer normalen Stimme lag ein Hauch Vorwurf.

„Wie jetzt? Spinnt ihr denn alle komplett!?" Alena war aufgesprungen und funkelte Layla an. „Was denkt ihr denn bitte alle von mir? Sev ging es so schlecht, dass er noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen konnte! Jeder normale Mensch möchte da doch wohl sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht! - Und mal ganz abgesehen davon bin ich mit Rashid zusammen!"

Wütend raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmte ins Bad.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später frisch geduscht wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, saßen ihre beiden Freundinnen noch immer auf ihren Betten.

Richtiger saß nur Layla,die den Blick fest auf einen Punkt auf ihrer Überdecke gerichtet hatte. Mary hatte sich rücklings fallen lassen und starrte bewegungslos an den Betthimmel. Alena war immer noch so wütend, dass sie einfach an ihnen vorbeilief und hinunter zum Frühstück ging.

Hinter ihr warfen ihre beiden besten Freundinnen einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und folgten ihr langsam.

Sarah, die ganz am Anfang des Ravenclaw-Tisches saß, ignorierte Alena einfach. Rashid jedoch, der wie jeden Morgen bereits auf sie wartete, lächelte sie wie immer breit an.

Er reagierte nicht, sondern starrte ihr nur finster entgegen. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihn fragen wollte, was denn los sei, packte er sie bereits ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung am Arm und zog sie mit sich aus der großen Halle.

„Rashid!" Sie versuchte, sich unauffällig loszumachen, wollte aber Rashid andererseits keine Szene machen. „Was ist denn los?"

Sie waren in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Ihr Freund zog sie in eine Ecke und ließ sie dann endlich los.

Alena rieb sich den schmerzenden Oberarm und warf Rashid eine wütenden Blick zu. Dessen ebenmäßiges Gesicht war ebenfalls vor Zorn verzogen.

„Geruhst du jetzt mal, mir zu sagen, was du eigentlich hast?!"

„Was wohl!" Der junge Maure schien sich nur noch mühsam zu beherrschen.

„Ja, woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fuhr Alena ihn an. „Du kommst hier am frühen Morgen angerauscht, zerrst mich durch die Gegend und jetzt soll ich auch noch wissen, was du hast? Du spinnst doch!"

„Wer von uns Beiden spinnt hier wohl? ICH kann schon froh sein, wenn ich dich küssen darf, und bei IHM bleibst du gleich die ganze Nacht!" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme, offensichtlich, damit er sie nicht gleich wieder packte.

Alena konnte spüren, wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte. Jetzt glaubte also auch Rashid diesen haltlosen Anschuldigungen, die Sarah in die Welt gesetzt hatte! Wollte ihr denn hier niemand mehr vertrauen?

„Ja und? Meinst du etwa auch, ich würde gleich mit jedem ins Bett gehen?!" Alena hatte ihre Stimme erhoben und die ersten Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu. In diesem Moment war es ihr total egal.

„Sagt mal, haltet ihr mich hier alle für total bescheuert? Ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert, denn wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, war Sev halb tot, als er hier gestern angekommen ist! Nur weil ich nicht sofort mit dir schlafen will, Rashid Ibn Sina, heißt das ja wohl nicht, dass ich mich dem nächstbesten anderen an den Hals werfe!"

Erschrocken sah Rashid sich um, dann machte er einen zögerlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit erhobenen Händen bat er sie leise, sich zu beruhigen.

„Weißt du was? Wenn du so eine niedrige Meinung von mir hast, dass du glaubst, was Sarah dir erzählt, dann such dir doch gleich eine andere Freundin!" Sie war an die Wand zurück gewichen, so dass sie sich wie in einem Käfig befand, als Rashid die Hände neben ihr an der Wand abstützte und sie leicht auf den Mund küsste.

„Hey, so war das doch nicht gemeint.", sagte er sanft.

Alena sah ihn kalt an. Mit einem Mal kam er ihr gar nicht mehr so hübsch vor wie früher.

„Du kannst mich mal.", Sie betonte sorgfältig jedes Wort, tauchte unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm weg und ging hoch erhobenen Kopfes davon.

Das schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrer Brust ignorierte sie dabei.


	25. Verschwunden

**Kapitel 25**

**Verschwunden**

Snape saß schon eine ganze Weile über einen Stapel Arbeiten gebeugt, ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen oder aufzunehmen, als es plötzlich an der Tür seines Büros klopfte.

Seltsam. Er hatte sich lange Zeit gewünscht, hier zu wohnen. Und dennoch kam es ihm jetzt so fremd vor, dass er manchmal lieber wieder in seinen Kerkerräumen gewesen wäre.

Dennoch stand er auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Draußen standen Alenas Freundinnen.

Verwirrt sah er die beiden Mädchen an, denen ebenfalls nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut zu sein schien.

„Ähm...", setzte Layla nicht besonders vielsagend an und warf Mary einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Tut uns leid, dass wir einfach so reinplatzen..." Wieder drehte sich das hübsche dunkle Mädchen zu ihrer Freundin um. Offenbar suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um Alena.", schloss sie endlich.

„Sie ist weg.", fügte Mary hastig hinzu.

Snape musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken. Das hatte ihm ja grade noch gefehlt. Wenn Alena wieder Todessern in die Hände gefallen war, dann würden auch keine Beteuerungen seinerseits, dass sie Minerva nichts bedeutete (geschweige denn ihm) und somit als Druckmittel wertlos war, verhindern können, dass sie ihr etwas antaten.

Oder, noch schlimmer, Bellatrix hatte sie wieder in ihren Klauen. Sie wusste, auch wenn ihm schleierhaft war, woher, offenbar genau, wie wichtig ihm das Mädchen war. Sonst hätte die geborene Black niemals versucht, Alena zu vergiften.

„Kommt erstmal rein." Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung deutete er hinter sich, worauf sich die Mädchen einen erleichterten Blick zu warfen.

„Sie hat sich mit Rashid gestritten. Und mit Sarah McAran." Mary zögerte.

„Und mit uns.", fügte Layla erklärend hinzu.

„Und worüber streitet man sich so sehr, dass man danach verschwinden muss?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

Die beiden Ravenclaw-Mädchen rutschten unruhig hin und her. Offenbar war ihnen die Situation ebenso unangenehm wie ihm.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er aus seinen Kerkerräumen ausgezogen war, beglückwünschte sich Snape im Stillen dafür, dass er sich diesmal dagegen entschieden hatte, das Schlafzimmer zum Lagerraum zu machen. So saßen sie wenigstens nicht direkt in seinem Wohn-, sondern mehr in seinem Arbeitsbereich.

„Hm... Naja... Also, es ging...", wieder wusste Layla offenbar nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Um dich." Mary sah ihn nicht an, sondern hatte ebenso wie Layla gerade großes Gefallen an dem nicht vorhandenen Muster seines Fußbodens gefunden.

Zum Glück für Snape, denn so sahen sie nicht, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge vor Überraschung völlig entgleisten.

Als die Beiden endlich den Mut gefunden hatten, ihn anzusehen, hatte er sich bereits wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ach so." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Klar, dass man sich da drum streiten muss. Severus Snape, die Fledermaus.", setzte er trocken hinzu.

„Nein," unterbrach ihn Layla hastig, „Es ging nicht direkt um dich. Es ging darum, dass sie gestern Abend so lang bei dir war."

Beide Mädchen wichen seinem fragenden Blick aus.


	26. Nachtschatten II

**Kapitel 26**

**Nachtschatten II**

Minerva bekam langsam Panik.

Alena war jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen verschwunden und selbst Hagrid, der den gesamten verbotenen Wald auf dem Schulgelände abgesucht hatte, wusste nur zu sagen, was sie ohnehin schon wussten: dass Nachtschatten ebenfalls verschwunden war.

Was immerhin heißen konnte, dass ihre Nichte das Schulgelände freiwillig verlassen hatte.

Oder auch nicht.

Vielleicht war der Araberwallach auch mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs in dem Teil des Walds, der nicht länger Schulgebiet war.

Hagrid und Snape, der sich eigenmächtig vom Unterricht befreit hatte, bildeten einen relativ spärlichen Suchtrupp, während es Minervas Aufgabe war, im Schloss auf eine Reaktion von Dumbledore zu warten.

Wenn Albus doch nur hier wäre! Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen war der Schulleiter nach ihrem gestrigen Gespräch abgetaucht, ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen, wohin er ging. Dieses periodischen Verschwinden war für sie sowohl Grund zur Sorge, denn Dumbledore hatte seit dem Tag, an dem er ihr kommentarlos gesagt hatte, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht, immer wieder erschöpft und verbraucht gewirkt, als auch Anlass für ein leichtes Gefühl des Ärgers, dem sie jedoch nie erlaubte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Die sonst so würdige Verwandlungslehrerin, die schon seit längerer Zeit in Katzengestalt unruhig in ihrem Büro auf und ab gelaufen war, zuckte nervös zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Fauchend sprang sie zur Tür, wechselte blitzschnell die Gestalt und öffnete, noch immer leicht zerzaust.

Vor ihr stand, die Augen verquollen und gerötet, Rashid Ibn Sina.

Überrascht fuhr sie zurück. Layla und Mary kamen mindestens einmal in der Stunde, um zu fragen, ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gab, aber Alenas Freund – Exfreund, korrigierte sie sich – war noch nicht ein Mal bei ihr gewesen. Dazu kam, dass er nun so aussah, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Was ist passiert? Haben sie etwas gefunden?" Selbst wenn Rashid nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, konnte sie wohl davon ausgehen, dass er wusste, was in Sachen Alena passierte, war er doch Laylas kleiner Bruder.

Der Junge schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber ich habe etwas gefunden. Nachtschatten." Er hob in einer verzweifelten kleinen Geste die Hand. „Ich... Ich glaube, dass mal jemand nach ihm sehen sollte. Es scheint ihm gar nicht gut zu gehen. Aber er lässt mich nicht nah genug ran, damit ich irgendetwas erkennen kann."

„Hast du Hagrid Bescheid gesagt?" Rashid schüttelte wieder den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon, hoffentlich um genau das zu tun.

Hastig griff Minerva nach ihrem Umhang und ihrem Zauberstab. Mit fliegenden Fingern kritzelte sie eine Notiz für Snape, rollte diese zusammen und rief dann leise nach Alec, die, seit Alena nicht mehr da war, wieder bei ihr wohnte.

Mit einem dünnen Band befestigte sie die Pergamentrolle im Nacken des Tiers, erklärte ihm, was es zu tun hatte, nahm es auf den Arm und setzte es draußen auf den Boden des Korridors, ehe die hochgewachsene Hexe sich raschen Schrittes aufmachte, um Hagrid, Rashid und Nachtschatten zu suchen.

„Was ist, wenn Alena genauso aussieht?" Minerva konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Dann brauchen wir uns um sie keine Sorgen mehr zu machen," entgegnete Snape schroff. „Das sind Werwolfbisse," presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Miene hatte sich so sehr verfinstert, dass selbst Minerva nicht länger den Mut hatte, ihn anzusprechen.

Nur im Umgang mit dem Pferd, dass sie erst nach einem Beruhigungstrank im Trinkwasser so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sich ihm gefahrlos nähern konnten, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas weicher.

Hagrid hatte Silver aus dem Wald holen müssen, damit sie Nachtschatten überhaupt in den Paddock hinter seinem Stall locken konnten. Das graue Fell mit dunklem Blut verklebt, die Augen vor Angst so weit in den Schädel gedreht, dass das Weiß der Augäpfel zu sehen war, hatte er zitternd in der Ecke gestanden und nicht einmal Rashid in seine Nähe gelassen.

Jetzt stand der schlanke Junge neben dem Pferd, das endlich mit hängendem Kopf zur Ruhe gekommen war, und tätschelte ihm mit den Fingerspitzen beruhigend den Hals. Seine großen brauen Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen und starr auf Hals und Schultern des Tieres gerichtet.

Nachtschatten hatte so viel Betäubungsmittel bekommen, dass er gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, dass Snape und Hagrid jetzt vorsichtig das verkrustete Blut abzuwaschen versuchten.

Minerva sog scharf die Luft ein, als darunter nichts als rohes Fleisch zum Vorschein kam, zum Teil zerfetzt oder zerrissen und stellenweise dunkel verfärbt. Einige der Wunden waren angeschwollen und entzündet, aus anderen quoll noch immer in einem leisen Strom hellrotes Blut. Wer auch immer das Pferd angegriffen hatte, hatte offenbar genau gewusst, was er tat – und nicht im Sinn gehabt, das Tier zu töten.

Nirgendwo gingen die Verletzungen so tief, dass sie eine große Versorgungsader getroffen hätten, vielmehr fehlte ganz einfach großflächig die oberste Gewebeschicht.

„Diese Verletzungen sind alle unterschiedlich alt," stellte Snape kopfschüttelnd fest und begann, tropfenweise einen Heilsud aufzutragen. Bei jedem einzelnen Tropfen zuckte Nachtschatten kurz zusammen, schien aber keinerlei Zusammenhang zwischen dem Schmerz und seiner Umgebung herstellen zu können.

„Sie ham ihn gejagt, ham sie. Wie einen Hasen." Abscheu klang in Hagrids Stimme mit. „Aber wies aussieht, hat er sich ja auch gewehrt, nich?" Der Halbriese wies auf die zahlreichen Striemen und kleinen Fleischwunden an Brust und Vorderbeinen. Offenbar war Nachtschatten gestiegen und hatte um sich geschlagen. Minerva war in einen ähnlich starren Entsetzungszustand verfallen wie Rashid und sah fassungslos zu, wie Snape die Phiole beiseite legte und seinen Zauberstab zog. Panik kroch in ihr hoch, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Verstand davon abzuhalten, Nachtschattens Verstümmelung auf ihre Nichte zu übertragen, sich seine Wunden auf ihrem Körper vorzustellen.

Der ehemalige Tränkemeister murmelte leise einen Aufspürungszauber.

„Er hat ihn gejagt," stellte er grimmig Hagrids Vermutung richtig, als die Wundränder begannen, in einem gleichmäßigen grünblauen Licht zu schimmern. „Ich fürchte, ich hatte Recht. Es sind tatsächlich Werwolfbisse," fügte er erklärend hinzu und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in einer Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Und warum genau ein männlicher Werwolf?", warf Minerva kritisch ein, hauptsächlich, weil ihr noch immer nichts anderes einfiel, was sie hätte sagen oder tun können.

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass eine Frau, Werwolf hin oder her, das nötige Durchhaltevermögen hat, um zwei Tage lang ein Pferd zu jagen," entgegnete er mit nicht zu überbietendem Chauvinismus, der sein eigenes Entsetzen nur unzulänglich verschleierte. „Und mal ganz abgesehen davon gibt es nur einen Werwolf im Gefolge des Dunklen Lords," für einen Moment glaubte Minerva fast, so etwas wie Versöhnlichkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, „und der ist definitiv männlich: Fenrir Greyback."

Minerva schüttelte leise den Kopf. Sie musste sich verhört haben.

Snape öffnete die Augen rasch wieder und schrie leise auf. Der Schlaftrank, den er genommen hatte, als er in sein Büro zurückgekommen war, wirkte nicht besonders gut. Eigentlich hielt er nicht viel davon, seinen Körper zu etwas zu zwingen, das er nicht durch Selbstbeherrschung erreichte, aber er hatte ganz einfach die Befürchtung, sonst wahnsinnig zu werden, ehe Albus zurückkam.

Und nun wurde seine Ablehnung wieder einmal bestätigt. Er konnte nicht nur kein bischen besser schlafen als ohne Trank, sondern hatte auch wesentlichere schlimmere Albträume als sonst.

Gerade eben war er wieder aus einem Tagtraum erwacht, in dem er hilflos, scheinbar gelähmt, beobachten musste, wie Alena von gesichtslosen Menschen in den schwarzen Kaputzenumhängen der Todesser geschlagen und gequält wurde. Als das Mädchen den Blick gehoben und ihn unter den von Schweiß und Blut strähnigen rotbraunen Locken hindurch hilfesuchend angesehen hatte, war er glücklicherweise aufgewacht.

Snape setzte sich auf und starrte eine Weile lang die Wand an, ehe er sich aufraffen konnte, aufzustehen.

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile lang mehr oder weniger planlos zwischen Büro und Schlaf- bzw. Wohnzimmer hin und her gegangen war, immer auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihn ablenken könnte, fasste er einen Entschluss.

Hastig begann er, seine Schränke zu durchsuchen, bis er sich für ein Gefäß entschieden hatte, das er nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick in eine Tasche seines Umhangs steckte, ehe er raschen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang sein Büro verließ.


	27. Mein Herz brennt

**Kapitel 27**

**Mein Herz brennt**

Severus Snape hatte sich seit einer halben Stunde nicht bewegt.

Er stand auf dem Astronomieturm und starrte hinaus auf den Verbotenen Wald. Der Wind blies ihm mit unverminderter Härte ins Gesicht. Inzwischen waren auch vereinzelte dicke Regentropfen eines Sommergewitters hinzugekommen, die ihn immer wieder schmerzhaft trafen.

Er verzog keine Miene.

Er wollte den Schmerz, weil er ihm zeigte, dass er immer noch lebte.

Leider.

Aber er musste leben. Sonst wäre alles umsonst - und Albus würde sterben.

Er hatte wirklich versucht, mit Draco zu reden, aber der Junge war in gewisser Weise wie sein Vater. Nicht nur genauso begabt, sondern auch genauso einzelgängerisch und verbohrt.

Der junge Malfoy glaubte ihm nicht, dass er wirklich treu zum dunklen Lord stand.

Zu Recht.

Wenn doch wenigstens Albus ihm endlich sagen würde, wie sein Plan funktionieren sollte!

Bellatrix hatte ihn nicht ohne Grund dazu gezwungen, den unbreakable vow abzulegen.

Und jetzt hatte er die Wahl zwischen seinem eigenen Tod und dem Tod des Menschen, den er auf dieser Welt am Meisten liebte.

Beinahe am Meisten liebte. Seine Lippen wollten sich zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln kräuseln, doch er unterdrückte es.

Er durfte jetzt nicht an Alena denken.

Oder an ihre Tante.

In jedem Fall würde beiden Frauen das Herz brechen. Die Frage war nur, welche von Beiden mehr würde leiden müssen.

_Falls Alena überhaupt noch lebt. _Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich zu sich zu einem großen dunklen Netz, in dem er sich gefangen sah wie eine Spinne, die einen der sicheren Leitfäden ihres eigenen Netzes verlassen hatte und sich jetzt unrettbar an ihr eigenes Werk gekettet sah.

Er wollte schreien.

Hinausschreien, dass er dies alles nicht wollte, nicht konnte, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er nichts dafür konnte.

Und bis auf eine Tatsache wäre alles wahr.

Aber zum Einen steckten ihm die Worte im Hals fest als wären sie aus Beton – und zum anderen konnte er einiges dafür.

Wieder stand ihm Alenas Gesicht vor Augen. Aber nach einem Augenblick veränderte es sich, wurde älter, schmaler, ihre Haare glätteten sich und schienen sich in ihren Kopf zurückzuziehen, bis sie nur noch knapp bis über die Ohren reichten. Ihre Augen, diese dunklen, grünen Augen, bekamen einen Blaustich und eine durchdringenden Härte.

Er kannte dieses Gesicht aus seinen Träumen.

Warum hatte er sie eigentlich töten müssen? Er wusste es nicht einmal mehr.

Wahrscheinlich, um ihre Schwester einzuschüchtern.

Wie bei so vielen Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm einen Grund genannt, er war sich ganz sicher. Sonst hätte er es doch nie getan. Oder?

Er musste ihn vergessen haben.

Verzweifelt durchsuchte er sein Gedächtnis, so als ob sein Leben an dieser Erinnerung hing.

Er fand sie nicht.

Hatte er jetzt Beide auf dem Gewissen, Mutter und Tochter? Hatte er Alena der Gefahr ausgeliefert? Hätte er es verhindern können?

Was auch immer eigentlich passiert war.

Verzweifelt versuchte er die Erinnerung an die furchtbaren Bisswunden zu verdrängen, mit denen Nachtschatten Körper bedeckt war.

Er stöhnte auf. Und zum ersten Mal seit er sein zweites Leben lebte, kamen ihm die Worte über die Lippen, nach denen er fast zwei Jahrzehnte gesucht hatte.

„Fiona, verzeih mir."

Snape bewegte sich; zum ersten Mal, seit er hier oben angekommen war. Er hatte etwas Abstand gewinnen wollen. Stattdessen grübelte er stärker als je zuvor.

Langsam zog er eine unscheinbare Phiole aus einfachem Weißglas aus der Tasche.

Die Flüssigkeit darin war etwas dicker als Wasser, unterschied sich jedoch ansonsten durch nichts von der harmlosen Substanz. Vorsichtig schüttelte er das Fläschchen, so dass das durchsichtige Gebräu leicht hin und her schwappte.

_Mein Herz brennt, _dachte er._ Aber auch das hier wird es nicht löschen._

Kaum jemals zuvor war ihm so sehr bewusst gewesen, wie verantwortungslos es wäre, den Freitod zu wählen.

Bis jetzt hätte es die Menschen getroffen, die ihm nahe standen, auch wenn das nur wenige waren. Jetzt hing von ihm ein Menschenleben ab.

Blitzschnell holte er weit aus und schleuderte die Phiole von sich. Den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks blinkte sie in der Dunkelheit auf, ehe sie gänzlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Du hast mir ein neues Leben gegeben, Albus," flüsterte er, den Blick wieder unverwandt hinaus auf die mittlerweile dunklen Ländereien gerichtet. „Und was machst du jetzt damit?"

Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinab, aber er bemerkte sie nicht einmal.


	28. Zweifel

**Kapitel 28**

**Zweifel**

_Warum muss er ausgerechnet jetzt auch noch den Potter-Jungen mitnehmen?_, schoss es ihr zum x-ten Mal durch den Kopf. _Wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wohin er eigentlich gegangen ist! _

Minerva war wütend, nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr; - nur richtete sich ihre Wut zum ersten Mal gegen eine Person, deren Entscheidungen sie noch nie in ihrem Leben angezweifelt hatte: Albus Dumbledore.

Nicht nur die Ungewissheit, ob es Alena gut ginge, nagte an ihr, sondern auch dass sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was Albus eigentlich plante. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den sie in dieser Sache hatte, war, dass Snape offenbar eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Plan spielen musste und mit dieser nicht glücklich war.

Schon dreimal war es jetzt vorgekommen, dass sie auf der Wendeltreppe zu Büro des Schulleiters ihrem Kollegen begegnet war, der mit angespannter Miene und geballten Fäusten an ihr vorbeistürmte.

Minerva hatte vorsichtig versucht herauszufinden, ob jemand anderes aus dem Orden eine Idee hatte, was Snape und Albus besprochen hatte. Und obwohl sie sich unrechtmäßig im Dunkeln gelassen fühlte, hatte sie dabei das ungute Gefühl gehabt, Albus zu hintergehen.

Die Tatsache, dass neben ihr auch niemand anderes Bescheid wusste, beruhigte sie insgeheim, weil sie ihre anfängliche Angst, sie könne das Vertrauen den Direktors enttäuscht haben, unbegründet scheinen ließ.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht Snape bitten sollte, zum Hauptquartier der Todesser zu gehen. Velleicht gelang es ihm ja sogar, für eine relative Sicherheit des Mädchens zu sorgen.

Wenn Alena aber wie Nachtschatten nur gejagt, aber nicht gefangen genommen worden war, dann waren diese Gedanken nichts weiter als sinnlose Spielereien, dennoch klammerte sich Minerva daran, in der Gewissheit, dass sie sonst wahnsinnig werden würde.

Flüchtig kam in ihr die Erinnerung hoch an einen anderen Tag, an dem sie auf eine Nachricht von den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens gewartet hatte.

Fiona war schon vom Tod gezeichnet gewesen, als sie aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus entführt worden war, in das St. Mungos sie verlegt hatte, als klar war, dass die magischen Heilmethoden im Angesicht der ihre Lunge zerfressenden Tumoren kläglich versagten.

Es hatte damals nur einen halben Tag gedauert, bis Minerva und Alexander die Gewissheit hatten, dass Fiona tot war.

Alena, die damals knapp zwei Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte nie erfahren, dass ihre Mutter letztendlich doch keines natürlichen Todes gestorben war.

Und bis heute war nicht bekannt, wer sie eigentlich getötet hatte, obwohl der betreffende Todesser sogar einen unterschriebenen Brief hinterlassen hatte.

Minerva hatte begonnen, mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Stapel mit Schüleraufsätzen auf ihrem Schreibtisch wieder und wieder neu zu sortieren. Noch etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen musste. Die hagere Verwandlungslehrerin seufzte. Wie sollte sie nur die Prüfungszeit überstehen?

Schließlich erhob sie sich mit von trüben Gedanken schwer gewordenen Gliedern und machte sich auf in Richtung der Grenze der Schulländereien. Wenn Tonks, die dort zusammen mit wechselnden Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens Wache hielt, auch noch keine Nachricht von Remus hatte, dann würde Minerva ganz sicher wahnsinnig werden.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über das ernste Gesicht der Hexe. Immerhin behielten Hagrid und Fang jetzt den Wald im Blick, so dass ein weiteres Verschwinden von Schülern unwahrscheinlich wurde.

Zwei Tage.

Zwei Tage, in denen er geglaubt hatte, verrückt zu werden, in denen er gehofft hatte, dass alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war, dass Alena bald wieder auftauchen würde, breit grinsend, weil sie alle hereingefallen waren und sich Sorgen gemacht hatten.

Und die ganze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass es seine Schuld war.

Zwei Tage lang hatte Rashid mit den stummen Vorwürfen seiner Schwester gelebt, ebenso wie mit seinem eigenen Kummer und seinen eigenen Vorwürfen.

Hätte er nicht auf Sarah gehört, dann wäre es gar nicht zu dem Streit mit Alena gekommen. In ihren sieben Jahren in Hogwarts war Alena nur zweimal so weit in den Wald geritten, beide Male, weil sie keinen Menschen sehen wollte.

Es war alles seine Schuld.


	29. Fiona

**Kapitel 29**

**Fiona**

Snape fuhr herum, als er hinter sich ein leises Scharren hörte.

An der Stelle, an der die Stufen der Treppe im Boden verschwanden, trippelte Alec hin und her und sah zu ihm auf. Als er sie ansah, maunzte sie fordernd und hüpfte rasch ein paar Schritte zurück. Zweifelnd beobachtete er die kleine Katze, die offenbar mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen versuchte, dass er ihr folgte.

Fast eine Minute später hatte er sich immer noch nicht dazu hatte durchringen können, einen Schritt zu machen.

„_Jetzt komm endlich mit, Severus Snape! Du bist es mir schuldig!"_

Die Stimme, die urplötzlich in seinen Gedanken erklang, war genauso leise und sanft, wie sie immer gewesen war. Dennoch lag jetzt etwas Forderndes darin, das er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Snape fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören.

Nur in seinen Träumen.

Die Augen starr auf die Katze gerichtet, die ihn noch immer mit Katzenaugen anstarrte, wich er entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück. Eben noch hatte er mit ihr gesprochen und jetzt antwortete sie ihm?!

„Fiona?", flüsterte er fassungslos. Sein Unterschenkel stieß schmerzhaft gegen die Mauerbrüstung, als er versuchte, noch etwas weiter rückwärts zu gehen. Glücklicherweise half ihm diese Empfindung, sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen.

Schwer atmend rieb er sich sein Bein, löste jedoch seinen Blick nicht von dem Tier.

„_Komm jetzt bitte endlich mit, du musst hier sofort verschwinden!"_

Alec – Fiona? - sprang blitzschnell auf ihn zu und hangelte sich an seinem Umhang hoch, wie sie es schon hunderte Male bei Alena gemacht hatte. Sie zupfte mit den Zähnen an seinem Ohr, gerade so sehr, dass er den Impuls unterdrücken musste, die Hand zu heben und die Katze herunter zu schlagen.

Widerstrebend folgte er ihrer Forderung und lief die Treppe herunter, schneller als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, aber immer in der Hoffnung, dass Alenas unheimliches Haustier herunterfallen würde.

Snape riss die erstbeste Tür auf, an der er vorbeikam, und huschte in den dahinterliegenden Raum, ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, als er auch schon die Katze packte und vor sich auf dem Tisch setzte.

„Was ist hier los? Wer bist du? WAS bist du?" Er schwankte zwischen Angst vor dem Geist, der sich offenbar in der Katze manifestiert hatte und Wut darüber, dass dieser ihm Befehle erteilte. Gleichzeitig hoffte er inständig, dass niemand ihn dabei erwischte, wie er mit einer Katze sprach.

Wieder versuchte er, möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und das Tier zu bringen, doch auch jetzt kam ihm etwas dazwischen, wenn auch nicht ganz so massiv wie die Brüstung des Astronomieturms.

Es war einer der Schülertische, die in Reihen in dem Raum standen. Langsam und vorsichtig lehnte er sich dagegen, inständig hoffend, dass der Tisch nicht wegrutschte, denn seine eigenen Beine wollten und konnten ihn nicht länger tragen.

„_Das ist nicht so schnell erklärt."_ Der Geist wirkte einen Moment lang selbst ratlos.

„_Aber ich glaube, man könnte sagen, dass ich ein temporärer Geist bin." _

„Also bist du wirklich Fiona?" Eine große Ladung Eiswürfel schien seine Kehle herunterzugleiten und hinterließ einen brennenden Streifen Schmerzes, der sich bis in seinen Magen zog. Er schluckte. Plötzlich bekam er so große Angst, dass seine Hände feucht wurden.

Wieder kreisten die selben Gedanken in seinem Hirn.

_Was wollte sie? Warum war sie hier? Wie war das mäglich? Was würde mit ihm geschehen?_

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir nichts tun."_ Die Katze hatte sich auf den Tisch ihm gegenüber gesetzt und starrte ihn nach wie vor an.

„Oh mein Gott." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, erfolglos, seine Gedanken gegen sie abzuschirmen.

Ich habe nicht nur die Mutter der Frau getötet, die ich liebe, ich habe auch diese im Stich gelassen.

Entsetzt fuhr er zusammen.

_Die ich liebe._ Der Gedanke schien sich auszudehnen, bis in seinem Kopf kein Platz mehr war.

_Die ich liebe._ Er hatte es noch nie so klar erkannt wie jetzt.

_Die ich liebe._ Warum hatte er es immer wieder verdrängt?

_Die ich liebe._ Jetzt war es zu spät.

Für einen endlosen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass er wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn es ihm nicht sofort gelang, an etwas anderes zu denken. Zitternd wartete er auf eine Reaktion von Seiten Fionas, aber wenn sie ihn gehört hatte, dann gab sie es in keinster Weise zu erkennen.

Wenn sie überhaupt Fiona war. Noch immer hatte sie ihm keine Antwort gegeben.

„_Wir müssen sofort hinunter in dein Büro. Folge mir."_ Die Katze sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Tisch und hüpfte zur Tür.


	30. Follow the Blind

**Kapitel 30**

**Follow the Blind**

Severus Snape rannte den Gang entlang, so schnell, dass er ein starkes Ziehen in der Seite verspürte und sein heftig schlagendes Herz ihm die Kehle abschnürte. Langsam bekam er keine Luft mehr. Die kleine Tigerkatze war zu einem hüpfenden Schemen geworden, der vor ihm den Korridor entlangraste, aber das war egal, schließlich kannte er den Weg zu seinem Büro selbst. Genau aus diesem Grund blieb er verdutzt stehen, als der Schatten plötzlich verschwunden war. Was hatte das Tier denn jetzt schon wieder vor?

Die Angst, die ihn noch vor fünf Minuten umklammert hatte, war bei seinem wilden Lauf nach und nach von ihm gewichen und hatte einer unterschwelligen Wut Platz gemacht.

„Alec?!", krächzte er leise. Sein Herz schlug so heftig gegen seinen Kehlkopf, dass er weder richtig sprechen noch atmen konnte.

„_Hinter den Gobelin. Da stehen Leute vor deinem Büro."_, zischte Fionas Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

Was für ein verdammter Gobelin? Hier gab es keinen solchen Firlefanz wie im restlichen Schloss.

Merkwürdigerweise hing ihr jedoch tatsächlich ein Wandbehang, vom Alter nachgedunkelt, so dass die ohnehin in dunklen Grün- und Brauntönen gehaltenen Figuren kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Die untere rechte Ecke war hochgeklappt und in der Dunkelheit glommen kaum sichtbar Alecs Augen.

„Wo willst du hin?" Snape ließ hinter sich den Vorhang fallen und stand von einem Moment zum anderen im völligen Dunkel.

„_Immernoch in dein Büro! Wohin denn sonst?"_

„Und wie kommen wir dahin?"

„_Durch diesen Gang." _Sie klang immer ungeduldiger, sehen konnte er sie jedoch nicht mal mehr ansatzweise.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich?", rutschte es ihm nach einigen Metern heraus.

„_Das weiß ich auch nicht genau Und jetzt beeil dich lieber endlich mal!"_

„Warum hetzt du mich eigentlich so?"

„_Das weiß ich auch nicht." _

Snape blieb abrupt stehen. Die unterschwellige Wut, die schon in ihm gebrodelt hatte, seit er um jeden Atemzug ringend den Korridor entlang gerannt war, breitete sich jetzt in seinem ganzen Bauch aus. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war.

„Warum soll ich dir eigentlich hinterherlaufen, wenn du auch nicht mehr weißt als ich?", fragte er giftig.

„_Ich wusste, dass hier dieser Gang ist, oder etwa nicht?"_ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang noch schnippischer als zuvor. _„Und genauso weiß ich auch, dass du möglichst schnell in deinem Büro sein musst, weil sonst irgendetwas anderes nicht passieren kann."_

Danke für die überaus klare Antwort, dachte Snape bei sich, verkniff sich jedoch die Frage, was genau denn dann nicht passieren könnte und lief weiter.

Er kam nicht besonders weit.

Während er sich zu Beginn noch langsam an der Wand entlanggetastet hatte, fiel es ihm jetzt leichter, einfach geradeaus zu laufen, da der Gang offenbar ohnehin schnurgerade verlief.

So lange, bis er mit voller Wucht gegen eine massive Steinwand knallte und hintenüber fiel.

Er musste wohl einen Moment lang bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn als er sich aufsetzte, hörte er bereits wieder Alecs Anfeuerungsrufe, jetzt verschwommen durch das Dröhnen seines gemarterten Schädels.

In diesem Augenblick nahm seine Wut überhand. Ungeachtet der bunten Spiralen, die sich vor seinen Augen drehten, sprang er auf und begann, fuchsteufelswild um sich zu treten, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Katze treffen würde.

Sein Fuß traf wider Erwarten nicht die Wand, sondern fuhr direkt vor ihm durch die Luft.

Snape ließ sich auf Hände und Füße fallen und kroch vorsichtig weiter.

„Warum hast du mir nichts von dieser niedrigen Decke gesagt!?", zischte er.

„_Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so groß bist,"_ antwortete die Katze knapp und lief weiter.

„Komm endlich!", die Stimme entfernte sich wieder von ihm.

Leise fluchend kroch er hastig weiter, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde gleich zerspringen.

Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte er durch den roten Nebel aus Schmerzen, der seine Gedanken einhüllte, noch nicht einmal eine Spur von Alecs Stimme wahrnehmen.

Snape hielt einen Moment inne um Atem zu schöpfen, doch als er eine Hand vorsetzte um weiterzukriechen, rutschte er zur Seite weg und musste um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Ein Tropfen Blut rann ihm von der Platzwunde an seiner Stirn ins linke Auge, so dass er ihn fortblinzeln musste, um seinen Weg fortsetzen zu können.

Wieder rutschte er weg, setzte sich halb auf und wischte seine klebrige Hand unzulänglich an seinem Umhang ab, hob sie vor sein Gesicht und versuchte herauszufinden, was genau hier auf dem unregelmäßigen Steinboden ausgebreitet war.

Es war sein eigenes Blut.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er kroch durch einen engen Gang, in dem er sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen konnte, einer Katze folgend, die von einem Geist besessen war, rutschte dabei auf seinem eigenen Blut aus und hatte keinerlei Ahnung, warum er das eigentlich tat. Gerade, als Snape kurz davor war, vollkommen in Panik auszubrechen, spürte er wieder Alecs warmen Körper neben sich. Zum ersten Mal erfüllte ihn so etwas wie Freude ob ihrer Anwesenheit.

„_Es sind nur noch ein paar Meter. Dann kommt eine Holztür, vor der du wieder stehen kannst. Sie führt direkt in dein Büro."_

Etwas erleichtert kroch Snape hastig weiter, bis er tatsächlich auf eine rau gearbeitete Holzwand stieß, die sich mit einiger Mühe tatsächlich zur Seite schieben ließ.


	31. The LightningStruck Tower

Disclaimer: der Titel und der letzte Absatz stammen aus JKRowlings Buch „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" und gehören nicht mir.

**Kapitel 31**

**The Lightning-Struck Tower**

Snape blinzelte in die ungewohnte Helle und fand sich tatsächlich in seinem Büro wieder. Hastig schloss er die geschickt hinter einem Bücherregal verborgene Tür hinter sich und taumelte hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer, um einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

Kurz unterhalb des Haaransatzes befand sich fast mittig auf seiner Stirn eine langgestreckte Platzwunde, von der aus sich ein breiter Streifen zum Teil geronnenen Blutes über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog.

„_Warte,"_ Alec sprang neben ihm auf eine Kommode und spuckte eine kleine Phiole aus. _„Tupf das drauf und dann wasch dich."_ Snape erkannte einen seiner eigenen Heiltränke. Vorsichtig entkorkte er das Fläschchen und betupfte die Wunde mit dem hellgelben Inhalt. Ein scharfes Stechen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch dann konnte er sehen, wie sich die Platzwunde innerhalb von Sekunden schloss.

Der stechende Schmerz hörte auf, nicht aber das Pochen in seinem Kopf. Jede Bewegung verstärkte es noch, als er sich sorgfältig das Blut vom Gesicht und aus den Haaren wusch.

„Was nun?" Snape wandte sich wieder an die Katze, die sich zusammengerollt hatte und ihn mit Katzenaugen ansah.

„_Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber jetzt wird das passieren, was passieren muss. Setz dich am Besten hin und warte." _

„Setz dich hin und warte! Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich spreche mit einer Toten, einer Frau, die _ich_ getötet habe, ich soll einen tödlichen Fluch auf den Mann abfeuern, der mir wichtiger ist als fast alles anderen Menschen, die Frau, die ich liebe, ist irgendwo da draußen, vermutlich in den Händen einiger Menschen, die ich zwar kenne, aber nicht besonders schätze und du erklärst mir, ich solle mich _setzen _und warten?!?"

Alec sah ihn ruhig an, drehte kurz den Kopf in Richtung der Tür, sprang von der Kommode und war verschwunden.

Dann klopfte es wie wild an der Tür und alles versank im Chaos.

Professor Flitwick stürmte herein, das Gesicht vor Aufregung gerötet. „Severus! Todesser! Überall im Schloss! Über dem Astronomieturm steht das Dunkle Mal! Du musst mitkommen und uns helfen! Wir wissen nicht, wo Albus ist! Minerva holt Nymphadora und Remus!"

_Nein!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Das kann nicht war sein! Es passiert alles so, wie Albus es vorrausgesagt hat! Ein Angriff aus dem Inneren, ohne dass er im Schloss ist! _

Snape hätte später unmöglich sagen können, was es war, das in diesem Moment von ihm Besitz ergriff. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerbersten und bevor er wusste, was eigentlich passiert war, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Flitwick geschockt.

Entsetzt fiel er neben seinem leblosen Körper auf die Knie. „Filius," flüsterte er, „Filius, es tut mir leid."

Es hatte begonnen, jetzt musste er es auch zu Ende führen. Snape stand auf, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen Kollegen und hastete nach draußen.

Alec blieb verschwunden. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Astronomieturm war er allein.

Er kam zu spät. Am Fuß der Treppe war bereits ein Kampf in vollem Gange, doch im Halbdunkel war nicht viel von den kämpfenden Personen zu erkennen und so hastete er an ihnen vorbei auf die Stufen zu. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, die auf die Plattform am oberen Ende hinausführte, hielt er inne und lauschte.

„Ich machs!" Greybacks kratzige Stimme war über dem Lärm aus der Halle zu hören.

„Ich sagte doch: Nein!" Den Inhaber dieser Stimme konnte er nicht genau identifizieren.

„Draco, jetzt mach endlich! Oder geh wenigstens beiseite, damit einer von uns -"

Er packte den Türgriff und stieß die Tür auf.

Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste er das Geschehen. Albus, zusammengesunken gegen die niedrige Wand, dennoch einen Audruck der Ruhe im Gesicht. Vier Todesser, Amicus, der offenbar auch gerade gesprochen hatte, Greyback, nicht mehr wirklich als Mensch zu erkennen, und zwei weitere. Draco Malfoy, den Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet, doch offenbar nicht in der Lage, den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen.

„Wir haben hier ein Problem, Snape," sagte Amicus ohne ihn anzusehen. Sein Augen klebten an Albus offensichtlich gebrochener Figur. „der Junge ist offenbar nicht in der Lage -"

Aber in diesem Moment sprach jemand anderes, leise und sanft wie immer. Albus.

„Severus..."

Snape erstarrte beim Klang seines Namens. Albus wusste, dass ihm klar war, welche Bitte in diesem einen Wort lag. Und dennoch wusste er, dass er es nicht würde tun können. Selbst wenn es Albus gelingen würde, den Zauber zu blocken, blieb doch das Risiko, dass sein Schutzzauber nicht halten würde.

Dennoch spielte er seine Rolle so überzeugend wie irgend möglich.

Mit aller Zielstrebigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, marschierte er vorwärts und stieß Malfoy zur Seite. Er musste den Jungen aus dem Weg schaffen. Irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen, Draco einen Weg heraus aus den Rängen der Todesser zu schaffen.

Snape starrte einen Moment lang Dumbledore an, sein Gesicht eine Maske des Hasses, während seine Kopfschmerzen ihn schier umzubringen schienen. Was, wenn es nicht funtionieren würde? Er konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen.

Als Dumbledore ihn zum zweiten Mal ansprach, wusste Snape, dass seiner Bitte nicht länger widersprochen werden durfte. Doch als er seinem Mentor für einen Sekundenbruchteil in die Augen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Selbst Albus Dumbledore war nicht in der Lage, einen Todesfluch abzuwehren. Er hatte ihm eine Lüge erzählt, um ihm zu erleichtern, das zu tun, was getan werden musste.

Er würde sterben.

Albus würde sterben, weil er ihn töten würde.

Jetzt gleich.

„Severus... bitte..."

Snape schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, doch Albus fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn festnagelte auf ein Versprechen, das er als ehrlicher Mann gegeben hatte, der Mann, zu dem Dumbledore ihn gemacht hatte.

Albus wusste, dass er sterben würde. Und er hätte denjenigen gewählt, von dessen Hand er sterben würde.

Wie in Trance hob Snape seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!"

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. ... For a split second Dumbledore seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight._


	32. Der Halbblutprinz

**Kapitel 32**

**Der Halbblutprinz**

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Es hatte wirklich nicht funktioniert. Albus hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, seinen Zauber zu blocken.

Er hatte Albus Dumbledore getötet.

„Raus hier, schnell," zischte Snape.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er musste Draco hier heraus bekommen. Er musste Alena befreien. Er musste selbst hier rauskommen, wenn er überhaupt noch irgendetwas schaffen wollte.

Hastig packte er Malfoy am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich durch die Tür, ehe der en anderen Todessern winkte, ihm zu folgen.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er die Treppen hinunter, Malfoy noch immer hinter sich her ziehend. Unten tobte noch immer der Kampf. Minerva wirbelte herum, als die beiden Slytherins durch den Türbogen gestürmt kamen. Die Spannung wich für einen kurzen Moment aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie Snape erkannte.

„Severus!" Erleichterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Snape schloss kurz die Augen und hob den Arm, um den anderen Todessern zu winken. Das Mal an seinem Arm brannte, während er mit aller Macht versuchte, alle Gedanken auszuschalten.

„Es ist vorbei!", rief er über den Lärm hinweg. „Zeit zu gehen!"

Sowohl die Todesser als auch die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix wichen ihm und Malfoy aus, so dass sie nach wenigen Augenblicken völlig freie Bahn hatten.

Snape konnte die Schritte der anderen hinter sich hören und hastete aus dem Schloss und in Richtung der Appariergrenze.

Die eiskalte Abendluft stach ihm in die Lungen, jeder Atemzug wurde zu einer Qual, dennoch lief er weiter, ließ jedoch den jungen Malfoy los.

Das Geräusch der Schritte hinter ihm wurde immer leiser, bis nur noch Draco neben ihm zu hören war.

Ein roter Blitz schoss an seinem Kopf vorbei, ihn nur im Millimeter verfehlend. Wer auch immer ihnen folgte, musste ziemlich weit aufgeschlossen haben.

„Lauf, Draco!" Snape wirbelte herum und sah sich Harry Potter gegenüber. Das Gesicht des Jungen war eine Maske aus reiner Wut, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und Snape bedrohte.

„Cruc-"

Snape blockierte den Zauber ohne wirklich nachzudenken. Ich darf den Jungen nicht verletzen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, Albus wäre nicht gerade erfreut. Harry fiel rücklings zu Boden und überschlug sich einmal, stand jedoch wieder auf.

Snape zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihm ein mit einem lauten Knall Hagrids Hütte in Flammen aufging. Er konnte die Hitze des Feuers im Rücken spüren, als Harry noch einmal versuchte, ihn zu verfluchen.

„Cruc-" Wieder blockte Snape den Fluch ab.

_Albus ist tot._

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend kreisten seine Gedanken nur um einen Punkt.

_Albus ist tot. Er würde es nie erfahren, wenn Harry etwas zustieß._

_Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich bin es ihm schuldig, den Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen. _

_Albus ist tot._

Verzweiflung und Wut stauten sich in seinem Inneren auf und konzentrierten sich trotz seines Vorsatzes auf den Jungen vor ihm, James Potters Sohn. Der Sohn des Jungen, der ihn über Jahre gequält und lächerlich gemacht hatte.

„Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche von dir, Potter!", rief er über das Knistern der Flammen, Hagrids Schreie und das ohrenbetäubene Jaulen von Fang hinweg, der in Inneren der brennenden Hütte gefangen war. „Du hast weder den nötigen Mut noch die Fähigkeiten-"

„Incarc-" Harry versuchte es mit einem anderen Zauber, doch auch diesen konnte Snape ohne große Anstrengung abwehren.

„Kämpfe!", Harry screamed at him. „Kämpf mit mir, du feiger-"

In diesem Moment erreichte Snapes Wut einen neuen Höhepunkt. ‚Feigling' war das einzige Wort, das ihn jederzeit in Rage bringen konnte.

„Feigling nennst du mich, Potter?", schrie Snape. „Dein Vater hat mich niemals angegriffen, wenn es nicht Vier gegen Einen stand, was würde das Ihn machen, frag ich mich?"

„Stup-"

„Und wieder geblockt und wieder und immer wieder, bis du lernst, deinen Mund zu und deine Gedanken für dich zu behalten!", schrie er, während er den Fluch erneut abwehrte. „Jetzt kommt!", rief er dem riesigen Todesser hinter Harry zu. „ Wir sollten verschwinden, ehe das Ministerium auftaucht-"

„Impedi-"

Snape verlor beinahe die Beherrschung. Sie mussten hier weg, _er_ musste hier weg, und dieser Junge hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als ihm im Weg rumzustehen und ihm Beleidigungen entgegenzuschleudern! Bevor er jedoch auch nur einen Finger gerührt hatte, schoss der große blonde Todesser, der Hagrids Hütte angezündet hatte, an ihm vorbei und zischte „Crucio!".

Als Snape reagierte und den Hünen zurückriss, war es bereits zu spät. Der Fluch hatte Harry mit voller Wucht getroffen, der Junge lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und vor Schmerz wimmernd. Innerhalb von Sekunden versuchte Snape, sich einen plausiblen Grund dafür einfallen zu lassen, dass auch die anderen Todesser Harry in Ruhe lassen sollten.

„Hast du unsere Befehle vergessen? Potter gehört allein dem Dunklen Lord – Wir verschwinden! Geh! Geh!" Snape bugsierte den riesenhaften Mann in Richtung der Tore und registrierte erleichtert, dass er gehorchte und allein weiterlief. Draco war inzwischen bereits zwischen den großen Flügeln der Tore verschwunden.

Er wirbelte wieder herum, als Harry sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, nur um erneut einen Fluch auf ihn abzuschießen.

„Sectum-"

Jetzt hatte Snapes Geduld das Ende ihrer Strapazierfähigkeit erreicht. Sein Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm vollkommen, kalte Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer starren Maske. Potter wagte es tatsächlich, seine eigenen Zauber gegen ihn einzusetzen! Wenn er doch nur das Buch gefunden hätte! Er wusste, dass der Junge es hatte, spätestens seit er genau diesen Spruch gegen Malfoy verwandt hatte, vollkommen nichtsahnend, was er bewirken würde. Erneut blockte er den Spruch ab, doch Harry reagierte diesmal sofort und versuchte es mit einem ungesprochenen ‚Levicorpus'.

Snape reagierte mit einem stummen ‚Expelliarmus' und einem umso lauteren Schrei.

„Nein, Potter! Du wagst es, meine eigenen Flüche gegen mich zu verwenden, Potter? Ich habe sie erdacht – Ich, der Halbblutprinz! Und du würdest meine eigenen Erfindungen gegen mich verwenden, genau wie dein dreckiger Vater, nicht wahr? Ich denke nicht... nein!"

Snape schoss Harrys Zauberstab, der ihm bereits durch den ‚Expelliarmus' aus der Hand gefallen war, noch ein Stück von dem Jungen weg.

„Dann bring mich um", keuchte Harry, „Bring mich um, wie du _ihn_ umgebracht hast, du Feigling-"

„NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!", kreischte Snape, während seine Gesichtszüge ihm endgültig entglitten und zu einer unmenschlichen Maske aus Schmerz und Wut wurden.

Mit einem letzten Fluch traf er den Jungen, der ihm gegenüber stand.

Harry fiel erneut rücklings zu Boden und krümmte sich, die Arme vors Gesicht geworfen, doch bevor Snape eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte, stürzte sich etwas Großes, Federnbewehrtes auf ihn und begann, mit messerscharfen Klauen und Schnabel auf ihn einzuhacken. Eine der Klauen traf seinen rechten Unterarm und schlug ihm eine langgezogene Wunde, die sofort stark zu bluten begann und seinen gesamten Arm taub werden ließ.

Ein Hippogreif sprang vor ihm auf und ab, ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen ausstoßend und mit seinen starken klauenbewehrten Vorderbeinen auf ihn einschlagend. Stolpernd wandte Snape sich um und hastete geduckt in Richtung der Appariergrenze, der aufgebracht schreiende Hippogreif hinterdrein.

Noch ein oder zwei Mal trafen ihn Klauen oder Schnabel und rissen Striemen in seinen Rücken. Snape erreichte die Grenze gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen Hieb des Greifen auszuweichen, der inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte und nach seinem Auge schlug.

Er apparierte genau in dem Moment, als die Klaue seine Wange bis kurz unterhalb seines rechten Augen aufgerissen hatte.


	33. This is the Last Time

**Kapitel 33**

**This is the Last Time**

Snape stolperte durch den dunklen Gang. Sein rechtes Auge war zugeschwollen, die gesamte Gesichtshälfte schien vor Schmerz zu brennen und bildete zusammen mit seinem tauben rechten Arm, den er nutzlos mit der linken Hand an seine Brust gepresst hatte, einen wesentlichen Grund dafür, dass es ihm schwerfiel, aufrecht zu gehen. Mit deutlicher Schlagseite nach rechts lief er ein paar Schritte, bevor er sich gegen die Wand lehnen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er auch das linke Auge, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und weiterhastete.

Er musste Alena hier rausholen. Die Todesser waren durch Dumbledores Tod in einer wahre Hochstimmung versetzt worden, vielleicht würde überhaupt niemand merken, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr da war. Wenn sie denn da war. Wenn nicht wieder Bellatrix dahinter steckte, dass sie verschwunden war. Wenn ihre Entführung nicht ohne das Wissen des Dunklen Lords unternommen worden war. Wenn...

Es musste die dritte oder vierte Tür sein, die er aufstieß, ohne dass sich jemand in dem Raum dahinter befand. Genau konnte er es nicht mehr sagen, weil der stechende Schmerz sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis verschleierte.

Wieder nichts.

Alle Zellen des alten Klosters, auf dessen Gelände dem Voldemort sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte, waren leer, die Todesser, die hier normalerweise lebten oder gefangen gehalten wurden, waren offenbar sämtlich in den Hof geströmt, um dort die Fall ihres größten Gegners zu feiern.

Ihm war schlecht.

Auch hinter der nächsten Tür verbarg sich ein kleiner Raum, noch spärlicher eingerichtet als die anderen und ebenso leer. Ein Funkeln auf dem Bett zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war das smaragdene Auge eines Gehstockknaufs, der wie ein Schlangenkopf geformt war.

Lucius Malfoys Gehstock.

Also musste dies die Zelle sein, in der Dracos Vater fast ein Jahr lang gesessen hatte, als Druckmittel für seinen Sohn. Wenn Lucius jetzt nicht mehr da war, dann musste das heißen, dass die Wachen ihren Posten verlassen hatten.

Wenn Alena hier war, dann würde es ein Leichtes sein, sie aus dem Kloster zu bringen.

Snape stieß eine weitere Tür auf. Auf der schmalen Pritsche lag zusammengekrümmt ein Mädchen mit rostroten Locken. Mit all der Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war, raffte Snape sich auf und überwand mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Neben dem Bett ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, die Schmerzen ignorierend, die überall in seinem Körper tobten.

Sanft strich er dem Mädchen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als er die vertrauten Linien in dem so friedlich wirkenden Gesicht sah, stieg ein trockener Schluchzer in seiner Kehle auf, der sich nicht unterdrücken ließ, sondern sich hartnäckig seinen Weg suchte. Am Liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen und so fest an sich gedrückt, wie er es vermochte, doch er wusste, dass sie das erschrecken würde, und so schüttelte er sie nur leicht, um sie zu wecken.

„Alena," flüsterte er drängend, „Alena, wach auf. Wir müssen hier weg!" Das Mädchen blinzelte ihn verschlafen an und setzte sich hastig auf, als sie ihn klar erkennen konnte.

„Sev!" Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an, ihr dunkelroter Pullover war zerrissen und rutschte über ihre Schulter nach unten, so dass ihr Oberkörper bis auf ihren BH nahezu entblößt war. Sie war übersät mit blauen und blaugrünen Flecken ebenso wie mit kleinen oder großen Schürfwunden. Alena raffte die Reste ihres Pullovers zusammen und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Was hast du gemacht! Du bist voller Blut! Dein ganzes Gesicht ist voller Blut!" Snape griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte.

"Lass das, du musst hier sofort raus!" Er stand auf, zog sich hastig und unter einiger Mühe seinen schwarzen Umhang aus und wickelte Alena darin ein, was sich etwas schwierig gestaltete, weil er noch immer seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte.

Alena hinter sich herziehend tastete er sich wieder über den Gang, immer weiter in Richtung der kleinen Kapelle, die über einen zweiten, direkt ins Freie führenden, Ausgang verfügte.

Das Mädchen sprach kein einziges Wort, bis sie draußen in der Kälte angekommen waren und Snape sich um Luft ringend gegen die Wand fallen ließ.

„Sev," sie klang besorgt, fast flehend, „was ist passiert? Dein Rücken, dein Gesicht, dein Arm! Was hast du gemacht?"

„Albus ist tot.", keuchte er unter Schmerzen, und schüttelte Alenas Hand ab, die sie ihm behutsam auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Fass mich nicht an, Alena. Fass mich nicht an, denn wenn du alles über mich wüsstest, würdest du es nicht länger in meiner Nähe aushalten."

Er winkte ihr, sich direkt neben ihn zu stellen. „Du kannst selbst apparieren, also folge mir einfach."

Alena nickte.

Sie fanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder. Snape ließ sich am Fuß eines Baumes nieder und wartete, bis Alena sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Du musst nur kurz in diese Richtung gehen, dann bist du auf den Ländereien. Der Wald ist dann auch bald zu Ende."

„Was ist mit dir?" Alena versuchte noch einmal, sich seine Wunde genauer anzusehen, doch wieder schlug er ihre Hand weg. „Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nie wieder zurück." Snape schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein dröhnender Kopfschmerz hatte für einen Moment nachgelassen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, jetzt nichts mehr verlieren zu können.

Er würde Alena nie wieder sehen, obwohl er sie sogar mehr liebte als die Frau, deren Tod fast sein Leben zerstört hätte.

Er würde Minerva nie wieder sehen, die so erleichtert ausgesehen hatte, als er im Türbogen erschienen war.

Beide hatten ein Recht auf die Wahrheit.

„Alena, ich war es. Ich habe Albus getötet. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich habe es getan." Er stand auf und ging zwei Schritte in Richtung der Mitte der Lichtung, dann drehte er sich um. Alenas Gesicht war starr, zeigte keinerlei Regung, selbst das Leuchten in ihren Augen war erloschen. Snape versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch er konnte spüren, dass es ihm nicht gelang.

„Wenn du mit Minerva über mich sprichst, frage sie nach dem Halbblutprinz. Ich bin der Halbblutprinz." Alena sah auf und einen Augenblick lang hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie aufstehen wollte, aber bevor er genauer hinsehen konnte, war er bereits appariert.

Er nahm gerade noch war, dass im Hof des Klosters eine lärmige Menge zusammengekommen war um zu feiern, dann verlor Severus Snape das Bewusstsein.

Ende


End file.
